


A Different Pokemon Journey Kanto Arc

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fakemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 77
Words: 33,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: Ash is 16 years old in this Alternate Universe story and I'm going to make his nonshiny male Pikachu love him to death. Megan is a thirty one year old human woman who falls out of a portal from the Real World and she meets Ash. Megan gets a nonshiny female Riolu as her Starter Pokemon out on Route 1 because she didn't get any of the Starter Pokemon from the laboratory and she nicknames her Laura. Megan meets new friends and she meets new enemies. Megan catches the first Wild Pokemon on each Route with a Luxury Ball when she walks into the very tall grass      and she gives it a special nickname to form a very strong bond with it. Megan finds out that she's cursed with the Nuzlocke and her Pokemon     will die if they hit 0 HP. Misty and Brock will be traveling with us. Ash      will be smarter and he'll know how to use his Aura. Megan is an Aura Guardian in Training and she'll make sure that her best friend Ashton       only catches 1 Tauros Pokemon. This story will contain all 807 of the Pokemon in existence and some Delta Pokemon from the Torren Region. Brock is 32 and Misty is 28. Jessie is 40 and James is 41. Jessie and James have 16 year old fraternal twins. Jason and Jewel.





	1. Pokemon I Choose You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I get sent into the World of Pokemon Anime Kanto Region with the curse of Nuzlocke and I meet Ashton Ketchum. Ashton gets a nonshiny male Pikachu from Professor Samuel Oak as his Starter Pokemon because he overslept and he nicknames him Dylan. I get Laura my nonshiny female Riolu from Professor Samuel Oak and I capture my nonshiny female Bulbasaur Buttercup who was abandoned. We get attacked by a Spearow flock because Ashton was trying to capture one and we get away by jumping into a river.

It's 7:30 am on Friday July the 3rd 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my favorite outfit.  
Me:"I want to be a Nuzlocke Pokémon Trainer over in the World of Pokémon Anime Kanto Region!"  
I said.  
Me:"I want to win all eight of the Gym Badges with Ashton Ketchum who dreams of being a Pokémon Master just like his dad Red Ketchum."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm dreaming of being a Nuzlocke Champion without losing any of my Pokémon that I catch!"  
I said.  
Me:"I want to get a nonshiny female Riolu as my Starter Pokémon!"  
I said.  
A portal appeared out of nowhere in my bedroom and it opened up.  
It sucked me inside and it disappeared.  
The portal disappeared with me inside and my seven pets looked at where it had appeared.  
Meanwhile over in the World of Pokémon Anime Kanto Region.  
Ashton Ketchum overslept from breaking his alarm clock at 1:20 am and he got dressed quickly in his everyday clothes.  
Ash raced out of the house with his backpack and he went to Professor Oak's Laboratory.  
Professor Oak:"Ashton I'm really sorry." "All three Starters were taken." "I do have two extra Pokémon that are really strong."  
He said.  
Professor Oak:"One of them is really shy so you'll be picking the first one."  
He said.  
Ash:"Ok!" "Professor Oak I'll get my Starter Pokémon from your laboratory!" "Then I'll get my first Gym Badge from Pewter City."  
He said.  
Ash and Professor Oak went inside.  
Professor Oak opened up a Pokeball on the table and he opened up a Luxury Ball on the table.  
Pikachu and Riolu appeared on the table.  
Professor Oak:"They're called Pikachu and Riolu."  
He said.  
Ash:"Hello Pikachu." "I'm Ashton Ketchum." "I want to travel around this entire Kanto Region with you by my side to win eight Gym Badges!"  
He said.  
Ash:"Pikachu I'm giving you a very cool nickname." "That way I can tell you apart from other Pikachus." "In order for us to form a really strong bond with each other."  
He said.  
Ash:"Pikachu do you like the nickname Dylan?"  
He asked.  
Dylan:"Pikachu Chu Pikachu!"  
He said.  
Professor Oak:"He loves it Ashton."  
He said.  
Ash:"Dylan I'm going to take really good care of you!" "We're going to be the best of friends forever!"  
He said.  
Ash:"I'm keeping you out of the Pokeball starting today." "I don't want you to be stuck inside of there all the time."  
He said.  
Riolu:"Ashton I can sense that something very bad is about to happen." "I'll follow you on your Pokémon Journey."  
She said.  
Riolu:"I'm able to use my evolved form's Move Aura Sphere." "I haven't been able to get it under control yet."  
She said.  
Professor Oak:"Ashton take these six empty Pokeballs with you to capture Wild Pokémon." "One belongs to your Pikachu Dylan."  
He said.  
Professor Oak:"Take that empty Luxury Ball with you on your Pokémon Journey." "Riolu hates being in it."  
He said.  
Ash put the empty Pokeballs in his backpack and he put the Luxury Ball in his right hand.  
Ash got the Pokedex and he put it into his jacket's right pocket.  
Ash:"Come on Dylan and Riolu!" "Let's go out to Route 1 and find a Wild Pokémon to capture!"  
He said.  
Meanwhile over on Kanto Route 1 in the forest.  
The portal reappeared in the really tall grass and it opened up.  
I fell out of the portal and I landed in front of a nonshiny female Bulbasaur in the very tall grass.  
I got up off of the ground and I backed away from the Pokémon.  
The portal closed up and it disappeared.  
Meanwhile inside of the Pokémon Laboratory over at Pallet Town.  
Ash and his nonshiny male Pikachu Dylan went outside with the nonshiny female Riolu tagging along.  
Delia:"Ashton Ketchum you got a nonshiny male Pikachu and a nonshiny female Riolu as your two Starter Pokémon!"  
She said.  
Delia:"Make sure to change your outfit everyday honey and make sure to call me when you can."  
She said.  
Ash:"Riolu still belongs to the Professor mom."  
He said.  
Ash:"She senses that something very bad will happen soon mom." "That's why she's tagging along on my Pokémon Journey."  
He said.  
Ash:"She has a Move that can't be learned normally." "Aura Sphere."  
He said.  
Delia:"I hope that the very bad thing isn't a Wild Pokémon getting hurt or another human getting hurt."  
She said.  
Ash and Dylan went out to Kanto Route 1 with Riolu.  
Ash looked over at the very tall grass and he saw a Wild nonshiny female Bulbasaur Pokémon growling angrily at a really tall red haired girl who was slowly backing away.  
Ash looked at my face and he gasped.  
Ash:"Dylan use your Iron Tail Move on the Bulbasaur to weaken it!" "The human girl from another World is going to get hurt!"  
He said.  
Riolu:"Ash I'll deal with that Bulbasaur by hitting it with my Ice Punch Move." "That girl from another World will be my Pokémon Trainer." "She needs me."  
She said.  
Riolu used the Ice Punch Move on Bulbasaur and she froze her.  
Me:"Riolu thank you for saving me from the Bulbasaur." "I'm Megan Kendell by the way."  
I said.  
Riolu:"You're welcome Megan!"  
She said.  
Me:"Riolu I want you to be my Starter Pokémon."  
I said.  
Riolu:"Ok!" "Megan I'll be your Starter Pokémon."  
She said.  
Me:"Riolu do you like the nickname Laura?"  
I asked.  
Laura:"Yes!" "I do Megan!"  
She said.  
Ash:"Megan how old are you?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Ashton I'm almost thirty two years old."  
I said.  
Laura:"Wow!" "You're a fully grown adult!"  
She said.  
I found an empty Luxury Ball on the ground and I captured the frozen nonshiny female Bulbasaur.  
Me:"Welcome to the Team Buttercup." "I'll take very good care of you." "We're going to be the best of friends forever."  
I said.  
Me:"I can tell that you were abandoned recently by your Pokémon Trainer for losing to a Wild Pokémon out here."  
I said.  
Me:"You were just trying to protect yourself from a Pokémon Trainer like me."  
I said.  
Laura got her Luxury Ball from Ash and she put it into my right black shorts pocket.  
I put Buttercup's Luxury Ball into my left shorts pocket and I gently patted Laura on her head with my right hand.  
Ash saw a Wild nonshiny female Spearow Pokémon in the very tall grass standing next to me eating one really ripe Oran Berry that she had found and he smirked evilly.  
Ash sent Dylan his nonshiny male Pikachu out into the very tall grass and he had him weaken her with the Thunder Bolt Move because he wanted her to be on his Team.  
Spearow got really mad and she called for her friends.  
Me:"Let's get out of here without using any Moves to hurt those Wild Spearow Pokémon Ashton,Dylan and Laura!"  
I said.  
Me:"We're going to get hurt really bad and we're going to get yelled at by Officer Jenny or Nurse Joy."  
I said.  
The Wild Spearow Pokémon flock attacked all four of us and we're badly injured.  
Laura,Ash,Dylan and I jumped into a nearby river.  
Laura,Ash,Dylan and I drowned.  
In the next Chapter we'll meet Misty,Nurse Joy,Officer Jenny and Team Rocket.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. Pokemon Emergency!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Misty and she lets Ashton borrow her bike. We safely get to Viridian City after defeating the Wild Spearow flock and we get our 3 nonshiny Pokemon healed up by Nurse Joy right after Officer Jenny gives us a ride. Misty comes over to us 2 with her destroyed bike from Dylan's Thunder Bolt Move and she starts to travel with us 2 until we can get it fixed up. We meet the bad guy organization Team Rocket and we stop them from stealing the badly injured Pokemon. I get my brand new green Kanto Region Pokedex from Professor Oak and I get 12 more empty Luxury Balls from him for more captures. I find out that I'm cursed with the Nuzlocke and I find a Wild Level 14 badly injured Shiny female Charmander that's very close to dying out on Kanto's Route 22 in the very tall grass. I save the Wild Level 14 Shiny female Charmander's life by catching her in an empty Luxury Ball that I got from the Professor and I nickname her Colleen. I catch Ryan a Wild Level 16 Shiny male Pikachu from the Viridian and I catch Karen a Wild Level 26 Shiny female Mankey from the Hoenn Region's Jagged Pass. I catch a Wild Level 3 Shiny female Pidgey from the southern side of Kanto Route 2 and I nickname her Paige.

Misty felt a bite on her fishing rod and she pulled all four of us out from the water.  
Ash and I coughed out the water.  
Laura and Dylan aren't moving at all.  
They're covered with cuts and bruises.  
Misty:"Oh no!" "Your Pokémon are badly injured from getting into a Wild Battle!" "Get them to a Pokémon Center." "It's located over in Viridian City."  
She said.  
Misty looked at me and she gasped.  
Misty:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!"  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You're right."  
I said.  
Misty:"I'll let one of you borrow my bike right now to get your Pokémon healed." "I want it back right after you get your Pokémon healed."  
She said.  
Ash:"I'm Ashton Ketchum and this is my new friend Megan Kendell." "Dylan is my Pikachu and Laura is her Riolu."  
He said.  
Misty:"Those nicknames are so cute for them!"  
She said.  
I got Laura's Luxury Ball out and I called her back.  
I gently put Laura's Luxury Ball into my right black shorts pocket and I took off running down a long road to get her some help at a Pokémon Center.  
Ash got onto the red bike with Dylan in the basket and he took off without any problems.  
Ash's Pikachu Dylan destroyed Misty's red bike and he scared off the Spearows with the Move Discharge.  
Ash and I arrived in Viridian City safely.  
Officer Jenny saw us walking and she raced over with her handcuffs.  
Officer Jenny:"Young man why isn't your Pikachu inside of his Pokeball and young woman do you have any ID?"  
She asked.  
Ash:"Dylan my Pikachu hates being stuck inside of his Luxury Ball miss." "Megan Kendell my brand new friend's Riolu Laura hates being stuck inside of her Luxury Ball."  
He said.  
Me:"I don't have any ID on me at all miss." "I just arrived here in this World from the Real World."  
I said.  
Me:"My nonshiny Riolu Laura is badly injured." "No thanks to my brand new friend Ashton Ketchum who had to Battle against a Wild Level twenty two nonshiny female Spearow."  
I said.  
Me:"That was out on Kanto Route 1 in the very tall grass."  
I said.  
Me:"He wanted to catch a Flying Type Pokémon for his Team."  
I said.  
Me:"Laura the Riolu is at Level twelve right now because I captured Buttercup the Bulbasaur for my Team because that was my first encounter!"  
I said.  
Me:"She was only at Level seven when I obtained her." "she's down at one Hit Point right now from her Endure Move."  
I said.  
Ash:"Megan I'm really sorry that I almost got your Starter Pokémon Laura knocked out."  
He said.  
Me:"I accept your apology Ashton Ketchum."  
I said.  
Officer Jenny saw a very strange black mark under my right wrist and she looked at her Pokémon Training book inside of the police station.  
Officer Jenny couldn't find out anything about the very strange black mark under my right wrist and she frowned.  
Officer Jenny took both of us over to the Pokémon Center in her motorcycle and she left after we got out.  
We went inside and we got our three Pokémon healed up.  
Ash walked over to the wall phone and he called up Professor Oak.  
Professor Oak saw me and he gasped.  
Me:"Hello Professor Samuel Oak." "My name is Megan Kendell." "I just arrived here in this Region from the Real World."  
I said.  
Me:"I need a Kanto Region Pokedex from you right now please." "I got your nonshiny female Riolu." "I nicknamed her Laura."  
I said.  
Me:"I already captured a nonshiny female Bulbasaur out on Route 1 who tried to attack me." "I nicknamed her Buttercup."  
I said.  
Me:"I got her name from the character on a television show in my Real World that I loved to watch." "The Powerpuff Girls."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll nickname my Shiny female Bellossom Blossom after the character Blossom from the Powerpuff Girls television show."  
I said.  
Professor Oak:"Just give me your information Megan and I'll put it into this Kanto Region Pokedex for you."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll do it myself Professor Samuel Oak." "I don't want anyone else to know about my existence at all in this World of Pokémon like Team Rocket that bad guy organization."  
I said.  
Me:"They're a bunch of thieves who love stealing Pokémon from other Pokémon Trainers." "That's illegal!"  
I said.  
Me:"We need to defeat their Boss Giovanni." "He's a Gym Leader right here in Viridian City."  
I said.  
Professor Oak:"You guys got attacked by a Wild Pokémon." "You're covered with cuts." "Bruises too."  
He said.  
Ash:"I tried to catch a Wild Spearow and it called for help."  
He said.  
Me:"Ashton you almost got Laura killed today because of your failed Spearow catch!" "I'm not going to lose any of my newly captured Pokémon."  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"Ashton I did something very stupid back in my Real World before I came here." "Now I regret doing it because I'm going to lose my Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"I said that doing a Nuzlocke Challenge over in Kanto's Anime Region would be really cool." "Well it looks like my wish finally came true."  
I said.  
Ash:"What's a Nuzlocke Challenge?"  
He asked.  
Professor Oak:"I've never ever heard of that before in my life."  
He said.  
Me:"Instead of the Pokémon fainting in a Pokémon Battle it'll die in the Nuzlocke Challenge which is a bummer."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm only allowed to capture the first Wild Pokémon that I see out on each Route in the very tall grass."  
I said.  
Me:"If it runs away I don't get anything at all." "Shiny Clause is activated." "If I find one I can capture it."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm also required to give the captured Pokémon a nickname to form a really strong bond."  
I said.  
Professor Oak:"Megan I'll take care of your captured Pokémon that get sent over here to the laboratory when you get a full Team of six Pokémon."  
He said.  
Professor Oak:"I won't let any of them get stolen by that awful Team Rocket." "I pinky promise."  
He said.  
Professor Samuel Oak sent me a brand new green Kanto Region Pokedex and he hung up on Ashton.  
I turned my green Pokedex on and I entered my information.  
I looked underneath my right wrist and I saw my black Nuzlocke mark.  
Nurse Joy:"Megan Kendell and Ashton Ketchum your Pokémon are fully healed!" "Please come to the front desk and get them because they tried to escape from being healed."  
She said.  
Me:"It looks like Dylan and Laura didn't like being sprayed with those Full Restores that the Chanseys were holding."  
I said.  
Ash and I walked over to the desk.  
Dylan jumped up onto Ash's right shoulder and Laura jumped up onto my right shoulder.  
Buttercup sniffed my right hand and she gently rubbed her head against it.  
Me:"Buttercup I won't let you or Laura die." "I'm cursed with Nuzlocke." "If any of you faint it's an automatic death."  
I said.  
Me:"I still need to capture something on Kanto Route 22 that can help us out in Erika's Gym." "Inside Viridian Forest too."  
I said.  
Me:"Both parts of Kanto Route 2 as well."  
I said.  
Buttercup:"Let's go get ourselves a lot of brand new friends!"  
She said.  
Ash:"Woah!" "She just talked Megan!" "That's so cool!"  
He said.  
Me:"It's part of my Nuzlocke curse Ashton Ketchum." "I can understand all of my Pokémon."  
I said.  
Laura sensed something very wrong and so did Dylan.  
Dylan jumped off of Ash's right shoulder onto the floor and he raced out of the Pokémon Center.  
Laura jumped off of my right shoulder onto the floor and she raced out of the Pokémon Center with my Pokedex.  
Me:"Uh oh!" "Something really bad must have happened!" "It could be an injured Pokémon or an injured human that they sensed!"  
I said.  
I called Buttercup my Bulbasaur back to the Luxury Ball in my hand and I put it into the left black shorts pocket.  
Ash and I raced out of the Pokémon Center.  
Ash and I raced out to Kanto Route 22.  
Ash and I saw our two nonshiny Starter Pokémon healing a Wild Level fourteen Shiny female Charmander with Sitrus Berries.  
They did it with some help from a Wild Level twenty six Shiny female Mankey from the Hoenn Region's Jagged Pass who couldn't stand seeing a Pokémon badly injured by it's Pokémon Trainer and then left for dead.  
Me:"Ashton I'm going to capture the Wild injured Shiny Charmander right now because it's very close to dying."  
I said.  
Me:"It needs to get some help from Nurse Joy over at the Viridian City Pokémon Center."  
I said.  
Me:"That Shiny Mankey probably won't let me go over to it with the one Max Potion I just found in Viridian City."  
I said.  
I walked over to the Shiny Charmander and I looked at the injuries without looking into Mankey's eyes.  
I healed the Shiny Charmander up with my Max Potion and I checked the Pokémon's gender with my green Pokedex right after my Riolu Laura carefully got up onto my right shoulder to look around.  
Me:"It's a female." "That's really rare."  
I said.  
Ash:"Megan she's a really special Pokémon that's for sure." "You should raise her into a Charizard." "You saved Buttercup your Bulbasaur who was abandoned by her previous Pokémon Trainer."  
He said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We met up with Misty and she joined our group.  
We stopped Team Rocket and we got rewarded by Officer Jenny.  
I got a Shiny Alolan Vulpix Pokémon Egg for my Team from a far away Region called Alola and I put it in my backpack.  
I caught the Wild Level twenty six Shiny female Mankey and I nicknamed her Karen.  
I caught a Wild Level Shiny male Pikachu from the Viridian Forest and I nicknamed him Ryan.  
I captured a Wild Shiny female Pidgey from Kanto Route 2's southern side and I nicknamed her Paige.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Ash Catches a Pokemon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash captures a Wild Level five nonshiny male Caterpie and he also catches a Wild Level nine nonshiny male Pidgeotto. Ryan my Shiny male Pikachu starts to disobey me and Colleen my Shiny female Charmander starts to disobey me as well. The Shiny Alolan Vulpix Egg hatches and I nickname her Winter. I send Paige to the laboratory and I add Winter to the Team. I capture a Wild Level five Shiny female Caterpie from Johto Route 30 and I nickname her Brianna. I capture a Wild Level five Shiny female Weedle from Torren Route 1 and I nickname her Bryony. Bryony and Brianna are sent to the laboratory in Pallet Town after they're fully evolved into their final forms. I catch a Wild Level twenty three Shiny female Zorua from Unova Route 6 and I nickname her Zinnia. I send Ryan to the laboratory and I add Zinnia to the Team. I send Karen to the laboratory and I get Bridget a Level five nonshiny female Squirtle on my Team from the Professor.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Saturday July the 4th 2026.  
I woke up and I got dressed in my new outfit that my new friend Misty bought me.  
Last night I accessorized all of my Luxury Balls with star stickers and I found out that my Pikachu refuses to evolve into Raichu.  
Purple for female and blue for male.  
Ash woke up and he got dressed.  
Misty woke up and she got dressed.  
Ash,Misty and I went out to Kanto Route 2's southern side after eating breakfast in the Pokémon Center.  
I saw a Shiny Caterpie and I grabbed an empty Luxury Ball.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "That's a Shiny Caterpie!" "I'm going to capture it!"  
I said.  
Me:"My Nuzlocke mark isn't burning at all so it's a Wild Pokémon from another Region." "They're known to be very common out on Johto Route 30."  
I said.  
Me:"Ryan front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Ryan popped out of his Luxury Ball and he looked around.  
Me:"Ryan use your Thunder Wave Move on that Wild Shiny Caterpie in the very tall grass to paralyze it please." "It's at Level five."  
I said.  
Ryan turned away from me and he used his Thunder Shock Move on my Wild Shiny female Caterpie.  
The Wild Shiny female Caterpie hung on with her Sturdy body Characteristic and she used the Bug Bite Move on her opponent.  
Ryan's Static Ability kicked in and it paralyzed the Wild Shiny Caterpie.  
Me:"Yes!" "It's paralyzed!" "It's at one Hit Point as well."  
I said.  
Misty:"Megan that Shiny Pikachu you captured was abandoned by his Pokémon Trainer recently." "It'll take some time before he opens up to you."  
She said.  
Misty:"Your abandoned Bulbasaur Buttercup already trusts you." "She'll do great against the Pewter City Gym Leader Brock."  
She said.  
Ash:"Megan just give him some time so that he'll get used to you." "He'll start to trust you soon." "My Pikachu Dylan loves me to death." "He's so cute."  
He said.  
Dylan looked at his Pokémon Trainer Ash and he blushed.  
The Shiny Alolan Vulpix Pokémon Egg in my backpack that I got from Officer Jenny last night started to glow brightly and it shook rapidly three times.  
Misty:"Megan your Pokémon Egg is getting ready to hatch!"  
She said.  
I captured the Shiny female Caterpie and I nicknamed her Brianna.  
I put purple star stickers on the Luxury Ball and I sent Karen to the laboratory.  
Me:"Brianna welcome to the Team for a little while." "I'm sending you to the laboratory later on."  
I said.  
A male assistant from the Pokémon Laboratory raced over to me and he gave me a Luxury Ball containing the nonshiny female Squirtle.  
Me:"What's in this Luxury Ball?"  
I asked.  
Male assistant:"A newly hatched nonshiny female Squirtle from Professor Oak." "He's keeping her little nonshiny Squirtle brother."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm nicknaming her Bridget."  
I said.  
Male assistant:"He got six newly hatched Starters last night."  
He said.  
Me:What are their genders?"  
I asked.  
Male assistant:"One nonshiny female Charmander." "One nonshiny male Charmander." "One nonshiny female Bulbasaur." "One nonshiny male Bulbasaur."  
He said.  
Misty:"You got all three of the Kanto Region Starter Pokémon Megan." "That's awesome!"  
She said.  
The male assistant left and he went back to the laboratory.  
I accessorized my Squirtle's Luxury Ball with purple star stickers and I put it on my belt.  
I gently got the Shiny Alolan Vulpix Pokemon Egg out of my backpack and I put it down on the ground with both of my hands.  
The Shiny Alolan Vulpix Pokémon Egg broke open and a Level one female is fast asleep with both of her purple eyes closed.  
Me:"It's a Shiny Alolan Vulpix." "It's a pure Ice Type." "It evolves with an Ice Stone." "When that happens it gains a Type called Fairy."  
I said.  
Misty:"She's so adorable!" "I want to hold her!"  
She said.  
Me:"Let her imprint on me first." "Then you can hold her."  
I said.  
Me:"Her nickname is Winter." "It suits her perfectly." "She's from Tapu Village."  
I said.  
Me:"She's starting to wake up." "Back away everyone." "Let me become her mother."  
I said.  
Winter opened up both of her purple eyes and she looked around.  
Winter looked at me and she smiled.  
Winter:"Mama!"  
She said.  
Misty:"Which Pokémon is going back to Professor Oak's laboratory Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"My Pidgey Paige is going back to the laboratory Misty."  
I said.  
I sent Paige back to the laboratory and I checked on the other Pokémon.  
I captured Winter in an empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with purple flower stickers.  
Me:"Flower stickers represent an Alolan Pokémon."  
I said.  
I called Ryan back to his Luxury Ball and I picked Winter up gently.  
Misty and Ash took turns holding Winter who didn't mind it at all.  
Winter:"Mama I want to Battle!" "I'll help you to capture another Pokémon."  
She said.  
A Wild Level five nonshiny male Caterpie walked over to Dylan and he looked up at Ash.  
Ash:"Dylan use your Thunder Shock Move on Caterpie."  
He said.  
Dylan used the Thunder Shock Move on Caterpie and he weakened him.  
Ash threw a Pokeball at the Caterpie and he captured him.  
Ash,Misty,Dylan and I went into the Virdian Forest.  
I saw a Wild Level twenty three Shiny female Zorua eating some Mago Berries and I pulled out an empty Luxury Ball.  
Misty:"What's that black fox Pokémon with blue fur called Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Misty it's a Shiny Zorua from the Unova Region." "It's a female." "She has a purple flower in between her ears."  
I said.  
Misty:"She's so cute!" "I want to capture her!"  
She said.  
Me:"I saw her first so she's mine to capture!" "Besides she's really skinny." "Another abandoned Pokémon to rescue."  
I said.  
I captured the Shiny female Zorua and I nicknamed her Zinnia.  
I accessorized Zinnia's Luxury Ball and I called her out.  
I sent Ryan to the laboratory and I added Zinnia to the Team.  
Zinnia:"Why did you capture me?"  
She asked.  
Me:"I'm trying to get rid of the Nuzlocke curse." "That's why I captured you."  
I said.  
Zinnia:"I love my name." "It's really cute."  
She said.  
Ash weakened a Wild Level nine nonshiny male Pidgeotto with Dylan's Thunder Shock Move and he captured him.  
Ash trained his Caterpie and he evolved him into a Metapod.  
Misty:"Megan your Team is really strong now." "You're ready for your first Gym Badge."  
She said.  
I captured a Wild Level five Shiny female Weedle from Torren Route 1 and I nicknamed her Bryony.  
Colleen didn't listen in the Battle against a Wild Level five nonshiny female Caterpie and Laura defeated her.  
I fully evolved both of the Bug Type Pokémon and I sent both of them to the Pokémon Laboratory.  
My Team consists of Laura,Buttercup,Bridget,Colleen,Zinnia and Winter.  
Nonshiny female Riolu,nonshiny female Bulbasaur and nonshiny female Squirtle.  
Shiny female Charmander,Shiny female Zorua and Shiny female Alolan Vulpix.  
In the next Chapter we'll Battle against the Samurai and Ash's Metapod evolves into a Butterfree in order to stop the Beedrills.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Challenge of the Samurai.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash finds a Wild Level five nonshiny male Weedle and he fails to capture him. Ash defeats a Pokémon Trainer Samurai in a Pokémon Battle and his Metapod evolves into a Butterfree. I defeat Samurai in a Pokemon Battle with Colleen and she evolves into a Shiny Charmeleon. Colleen my Shiny female Charmeleon starts to obey me and Zinnia my Shiny female Zorua starts to obey me. I catch a Wild Level eleven Shiny male Nidoran from Johto Route 35 and I nickname him Aiden. I catch a Wild Level twelve Shiny female Abra from Johto Route 34 and I nickname her April. I catch a blind Wild Level four Shiny female Purrloin from Unova Route 19 and I nickname her Lani. I evolve Lani into a Liepard and I register her as a pet. I catch a Wild Level fourteen Shiny female Spearow from Johto Route 46 and I nickname her Faith. I catch a Wild Level fourteen Shiny male Venonat from Johto Route 43 and I nickname him Vincent. I catch a Wild Level fifty seven Shiny female Vulpix from the Unova Region's Abundant Shrine and I nickname her Amber. I catch a Wild Level twelve Shiny male Growlithe from the Virbank Complex Outer Area and I nickname him Piper. I find a Shiny Togepi Pokémon Egg and I care for it.

Ash found a Wild Level five nonshiny male Weedle and he had Dylan weaken him with the Thunder Shock Move.  
The Wild Level five nonshiny male Weedle fainted and Dylan grew to Level eleven.  
Samurai appeared with his Pinsir and he waved a sword at us.  
Samurai:"Which one of you is Megan Kendell from Pallet Town?"  
He asked.  
Me:"I'm Megan Kendell from Pallet Town."  
I said.  
Samurai:"I want to have a Pokémon Battle against you!"  
He said.  
Ash:"I'm Ashton Ketchum from Pallet Town as well."  
He said.  
Samurai:"Ashton you're up first." "Then Megan."  
He said.  
Ash defeated Samurai in a Pokémon Battle and his Metapod evolved into a Butterfree.  
Ash:"Megan I got a Butterfree just like yours!"  
He said.  
I defeated Samurai in a Pokémon Battle with my Shiny Charmander Colleen and she evolved into Charmeleon.  
A swarm of Beedrills came out of nowhere from the trees and they surrounded all of us.  
Seven Wild Shiny Pokémon came out of nowhere and they scared off the Beedrills.  
Colleen and Zinnia helped out too.  
I captured all seven of the Pokémon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized them.  
I sent all seven of my Pokémon to the Laboratory and I gently picked up the Shiny Togepi Pokémon Egg that I found with both of my hands.  
Misty:"What kind of Pokémon is in that Egg Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Misty it's a Shiny Togepi."  
I said.  
Professor Oak was shocked to see all of the Shiny Pokémon and he sent a voice message to me on the Pokedex.  
Professor Oak:"Megan I'm surprised to see all of those Shiny Pokémon that you captured." "You're a really good Trainer for helping some of them that were abandoned."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm trying to get rid of the Nuzlocke curse that I brought on myself Professor Oak."  
I said.  
Me:"I need to capture more Pokémon for the Team."  
I said.  
In the next Chapter we'll enter Pewter City and we'll win our first Gym Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Showdown in Pewter City.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We defeat Brock and we get the Boulder Badge. Bridget evolves into a Wartortle and Buttercup evolves into a Ivysaur. Laura evolves into a Lucario and Zinnia evolves into a Zoroark. The Shiny Togepi Pokémon Egg from Sinnoh Route 230 hatches and I nickname her Tinkerbell. I catch Tinkerbell and I register her as a pet just like Lani. Brock joins the Team to become a Pokémon Breeder and he asks his dad to hold down the fort while he's gone. I find a Wild Level five nonshiny male Cosmog from the Unova Strange House and I nickname him Spencer. I find a Wild Level five nonshiny female Cosmog from Alola's Altar of the Moone and I nickname her Luna. I send Luna to the laboratory and I send Spencer to the laboratory. I capture an abandoned Wild Level sixteen Shiny female Kanto Raichu in Pewter City and I nickname her Aubrey. I catch an abandoned Wild Level twelve Shiny female Popplio from the Alola Region's Hau'oli City Shopping District and I nickname her Poppy. I send Bridget to the laboratory and I add Poppy to the Team.

We walked out of the Viridian Forest and we arrived in Pewter City home of the Rock Type Pokémon Gym.  
Me:"Ash your Pikachu knows how to use the Grass Knot Move." "That will help you to win the Gym Badge."  
I said.  
Ash:"I'll look at all of my Pokémon's Moves on the Pokedex Megan."  
He said.  
Ash checked all three of his Pokémon's Moves on the Pokedex and he smiled at me.  
Ash:"You're right Megan." "Dylan has the Grass Knot Move." "His Hidden Power Move is Water Type."  
He said.  
Me:"My Pikachu knows that Move and so does Buttercup."  
I said.  
We healed up our Pokémon in the Pokémon Center and I bought one hundred thirty more Luxury Balls from the Pokemart.  
Ash's mother Delia gave me $135,000 and I've got $5,100 left.  
I bought one Antidote for $100 and I've got $5,000 left.  
We left the Pokemart and we entered the Pokémon Gym.  
Brock:"Hello there Pokemon Trainers." "I'm the Gym Leader Brock."  
He said.  
Brock saw me and he gasped.  
Brock:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!"  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You're right."  
I said.  
The Shiny Togepi Pokémon Egg in both of my hands glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.  
The Shiny Togepi Pokémon Egg broke open and a Level one female is fast asleep with both of her chocolate brown eyes closed.  
Me:"It's a little girl." "Her nickname is Tinkerbell." "I'm not evolving her at all."  
I said.  
Misty:"Why aren't you evolving her Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"She's too cute to evolve Misty." "Besides I'll catch another one which will become Togekiss." "That one will be a male." "I'll nickname him Tucker."  
I said.  
Tinkerbell opened up both of her chocolate brown eyes and she looked around.  
Tinkerbell looked at me and she smiled.  
Tinkerbell:"Mama!"  
She said.  
I captured Tinkerbell in an empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it.  
I sent Tinkerbell to the laboratory and I registered her as a pet to keep Lani the Shiny female Liepard company.  
I saw two nonshiny Cosmog twins trying to hide behind the door and I walked over to them.  
I captured both of them in Luxury Balls and I accessorized both of them with flower stickers.  
Blue for male and purple for female.  
Me:"Your nicknames are Spencer and Luna." "Solgaleo and Lunala."  
I said.  
I sent both of them to the laboratory and I walked over to both of my friends who are standing near the door.  
Me:"Those Cosmogs were trying to get away from a really tough Legendary Pokémon in Alola called Necrozma."  
I said.  
Ash defeated Brock and he got his Boulder Badge.  
I defeated Brock with my four Pokémon and I got my Boulder Badge.  
Bridget evolved into a Wartortle and Buttercup evolved into a Ivysaur.  
Laura evolved into a Lucario and Zinnia evolved into a Zoroark.  
Brock:"I'll go and ask my dad to hold down the fort so that I can travel around the Kanto Region with you guys."  
He said.  
Brock left the Gym and he went back to his house.  
Brock's nine siblings raced over to him and so did his parents.  
Brock:"Goodbye Forrest,Salvadore,Yolanda,Tommy,Cindy,Suzie,Timmy,Billy,Tilly,dad and mom." "I'm going to travel around the Kanto Region with Ashton,Misty and Megan."  
He said.  
Brock:"Dad here's a list on my siblings so that you can help mom take care of them while I'm traveling around the Kanto Region."  
He said.  
Brock:"Megan is a really strong Pokémon Trainer who has been cursed with Nuzlocke." "If her Pokémon faint in any kind of Battle they'll die."  
He said.  
Tilly:"Help her out big brother!" "Make sure that none of her Pokémon die!" "They'll get rid of that awful Nuzlocke!"  
She said.  
Brock:"Don't worry Tilly." "I'll keep her Pokémon from dying."  
He said.  
Brock gave his dad the list and he left the house.  
We left the Pokémon Gym and we healed up at the Pokémon Center.  
We walked towards Route 3 and we saw Brock standing there.  
Brock:"Let's go over to Cerulean City." "Misty is the Gym Leader."  
He said.  
Misty:"Yeah." "Brock's right." "I'm the Cerulean City Gym Leader." "My three older sisters run the Water Type Pokémon show."  
She said.  
Brock:"Violet,Lily and Daisy."  
He said.  
Me:"They're named after flowers."  
I said.  
I captured an abandoned Wild Level sixteen Shiny female Kanto Region Raichu and I nicknamed her Aubrey.  
I accessorized Aubrey's Luxury Ball with the purple star stickers and I sent her to the laboratory.  
I captured an abandoned Wild Level twelve Shiny female Popplio and I nicknamed her Poppy.  
I accessorized Poppy's Luxury Ball with the purple flower stickers and I sent her to the laboratory.  
I sent Bridget to the laboratory and I added Poppy to the Team.  
In the next Chapter we'll enter Mount Moon and we'll stop the bad guy organization Team Rocket again.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Clefairy and the Moon Stone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I capture an abandoned Wild Level sixteen Shiny male Pichu on Kanto Route 3 and I nickname him Gabriel. I capture a Wild Level seven Shiny female Nidoran who was abandoned by both of her parents at birth on the southern side of Kanto Route 4 and I nickname her Lavender. I send Gabriel to the laboratory and I also send Lavender to the laboratory. We meet Seymour and Brock catches a Wild Level twelve nonshiny male Zubat in Mount Moon. I catch a Wild Level fourteen Shiny female Clefairy in Mount Moon and I nickname her Kimberly. I fully evolve Kimberly into a Clefable with the Moon Stone and I send her to the laboratory. I capture a Wild Level nine nonshiny female Cleffa on the northern side of Kanto Route 4 and I nickname her Eden. I send Eden to the laboratory and I get an update on the captured Pokémon. I tell Misty all about my past in the Real World where I was mistreated by my dad and the two of us become best friends. Ash finds a Wild Level twenty seven nonshiny male Tauros from the Kanto Safari Zone and he catches him. I capture a Wild Level thirty Shiny male Tauros from the Kanto Safari Zone and I nickname him Tyrone.

Me:"I can't wait to see my narcissistic dad's reaction when he finds out that I'm in the World of Pokémon Anime Kanto Region with all of my Nuzlocke Pokémon."  
I said.  
Misty:"What has he done to you Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"He has grounded me all the time from my electronics for stupid reasons when I had lived with him Misty." "I moved out of his house after I won the lottery."  
I said.  
Me:"I got a restraining order on him from the Piqua Ohio police." "He can't come within two hundred feet of me."  
I said.  
Me:"Going over the two hour limit on my electronics." "Going over the two hour limit on my drawings."  
I said.  
Me:"Clogging the toilet." "Going behind his back to defeat the seven cyberbullies who ruined my life."  
I said.  
Misty:"Your dad needs to grow the fucking hell up and stop treating you meanly." "You're an adult and you should be treated better."  
She said.  
We left Pewter City and we arrived on Kanto Route 3.  
A Wild Level sixteen Shiny male Pichu raced over to me and he sniffed me.  
Pichu:"You caught my parents in the Luxury Balls!" "I want to see them!"  
He said.  
Me:"I'm an Aura Guardian in training." "You're one too Ash."  
I said.  
Me:"Welcome to the Team Gabriel."  
I said.  
Gabriel:"I love my name!" "It's really cute!"  
He said.  
I captured Gabriel in an empty Luxury Ball from the bag and I accessorized it with the blue star stickers.  
I sent Gabriel to the laboratory and I got to see him being reunited with his parents from the Pokedex.  
We left Route 3 and we arrived at Route 4's southern side.  
I saw a Wild Level seven Shiny female Nidoran and I grabbed an empty Luxury Ball.  
I captured the Shiny female Nidoran and I nicknamed her Lavender.  
I accessorized Lavender's Luxury Ball with the purple star stickers and I sent her to the laboratory.  
Ash:"Megan you're going to need a Ground Type Pokémon for the Electric Type Pokémon Gym."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll capture a Wild nonshiny female Sandshrew from Kanto Route 10 Ash."  
I said.  
We met Seymour and we went into Mount Moon.  
Brock found a Wild Level twelve nonshiny male Zubat and he captured him.  
Ash found a Wild Level twenty seven nonshiny male Tauros and he captured him.  
I found a Wild Level twelve Shiny female Clefairy and I grabbed an empty Luxury Ball.  
I captured the Shiny female Clefairy and I nicknamed her Kimberly.  
I found a Moon Stone and I evolved Kimberly.  
I accessorized Kimberly's Luxury Ball with the purple star stickers and I sent her to the laboratory.  
I found a Wild Level thirty Shiny male Tauros from the Kanto Safari Zone and I grabbed an empty Luxury Ball.  
I captured the Shiny male Tauros and I nicknamed him Tyrone.  
I accessorized Tyrone's Luxury Ball with the blue star stickers and I sent him to the laboratory.  
We stopped Team Rocket for the third time and we watched the Clefairy evolve into Clefable.  
We walked out of Mount Moon without the scientist Seymour and we arrived on the northern side of Kanto Route 4.  
I saw a Wild Level nine nonshiny female Cleffa and I grabbed an empty Luxury Ball.  
I captured the nonshiny female Cleffa and I nicknamed her Eden.  
I accessorized Eden's Luxury Ball with the purple star stickers and I sent her to the laboratory.  
Ash saw a sign and he saw that Gary Oak had written Ash is a loser.  
Me:"Gary Oak is a really big meanie." "He's going to get his butt kicked by you."  
I said.  
Ash:"I'm going to kick his sorry little butt for calling me a loser!"  
He said.  
We exited Route 4 and we arrived in Cerulean City.  
In the next Chapter we'll defeat Misty for her Gym Badge and we'll meet her sisters.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. The Waterflowers of Cerulean City.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We win our second Gym Badge and we stop Team Rocket twice. No new Pokémon will be caught in this Chapter.

We went to the crime scene and we showed Officer Jenny the Pokedexes given to us by Professor Oak.  
We went to the Cerulean Gym and we went into the arena.  
We met Misty's sisters who are in charge of the water show and they were really nice to me.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Daisy:"Thank you for saving our Gym Megan."  
She said.  
Me:"You're welcome Daisy."  
I said.  
Misty:"Which one of you wants to have a Gym Battle against me first?"  
She asked.  
I raised my right hand and I smirked evilly.  
Misty:"Ok." "Megan just because you're a Nuzlocker doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you."  
She said.  
I defeated Misty the Gym Leader with Winter and I got the Cascade Badge.  
Two Freeze Dry Moves and two Critical Hits.  
Ash defeated Misty the Gym Leader with Butterfree and he got the Cascade Badge.  
Me:"Daisy can I leave some of my Water Type Pokémon here someday?"  
I asked.  
Daisy:"Yes." "Megan you can leave some of your Water Type Pokémon here someday."  
She said.  
We left the Gym and we healed our Pokémon at the Pokémon Center.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokémon Center and we're ready for the next adventure tomorrow.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. The Path to the Pokemon League.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet a Pokemon Trainer named AJ and we defeat him in a Pokemon Battle. I capture a Wild Level five Shiny female Meowseed from Route 2 over in the Konoha Region and I nickname her Amaryllis. I capture a Wild Level five Shiny female Pawter from Route 1 over in the Konoha Region and I nickname her Hibiscus. I capture a Wild Level five Shiny female Kittorch from Apalis Town over in the Leneka Region and I nickname her Cleopatra. I catch a Wild Level five nonshiny female Charmeny from Covington City's laboratory over in the Konoha Region and I nickname her Cinnamon. I capture a Wild Level twenty seven  
> Shiny female Bellossom from Kanto Route 24 and I nickname her Blossom. I catch an abandoned Wild Level twenty nine nonshiny female Kanto Region Sandshrew from Kanto Route 10 and I nickname her Skye. I send Zinnia back to the laboratory and I put Skye onto the Team. I catcha Wild Level thirty five Shiny female Larvitar from Kalos Terminus Cave and I nickname her Tori. I find a Snag Machine and I capture two Shiny male Shadow Pokemon.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Sunday July the 5th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
Me:"This day is going to be really fun guys!" "We're going to earn another Gym Badge."  
I said.  
Ash:"I'm going to win the Thunder Badge with my Pikachu!"<  
He said.  
Me:"Lt. Surge's Raichu will kick your Pikachu's butt if you don't do some special training."  
I said.  
Me:"I saw that episode back in the Real World a long time ago." "You had lost to him very badly." "Then you did a rematch."  
I said.  
Ash:"I won't lose in that Gym Battle at all!" "I'll train him really hard."  
He said.  
Dylan:"Megan you're a really smart Pokemon Trainer." "I'm really happy that you're on our Team." "I'll help you out with training all of your Nuzlocke Pokemon."  
He said.  
Me:"Ok." "You can do that with me Dylan today when I find a safe place to call out all six of my Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll need all of the help that I can get to erase my Nuzlocke curse forever." "I'll have to defeat all of the Pokemon League Champions."  
I said.  
We ate breakfast inside of the huge cafeteria and we raced out of the Pokemon Center's huge lobby.  
We walked around on the path and we saw AJ the Pokemon Trainer doing some special training with his nonshiny male Sandshrew.  
AJ saw me and he gasped.  
AJ:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!"  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You're right."  
I said.  
Me:"Do you have any Water Type Pokemon?"  
I asked.  
AJ:"Yes." "I do."  
He said.  
AJ:"Please come over here Milotic and Gorebyss."  
He said.  
It's 7:25 am.  
A Level twenty six nonshiny female Milotic and a Level thirty seven nonshiny female Gorebyss came over to AJ.  
A Wild Level twenty nine nonshiny female Kanto Region Sandshrew from Kanto's Route 10 and a Wild Level thirty five Shiny female Larvitar from Kalos Terminus Cave raced over to me.  
Me:"I'm doing the Nuzlocke because I want to." "I'll give you the rules that I wrote down in my notebook."  
I said.  
Larvitar:"Miss we want to join your Nuzlocke Team!"  
She said.  
Sandshrew:"My previous Trainer released me right after I had lost in a Pokemon Battle." "I know that you'll be a really nice one to me."  
She said.  
Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Tori and Skye."  
I said.  
Tori:"I love my new nickname!" "It's really cute!"  
She said.  
Skye:"Me too!"  
She said.  
A Wild Level five Shiny female Pawter from Konoha Route 1 over in the Konoha Region that I made up walked over to me with one Thunderstone in one pink bag on her body and a Wild Level five Shiny female Meowseed from Konoha Route 2 over in the Konoha Region that I made up walked over to me with one Pokemon Egg in one black bag on her body.  
A Wild five nonshiny female Charmeny from Covington City in the Konoha Region that I made up raced over to me with one purple scarf wrapped around her neck and a Wild Level five Shiny female Kittorch with one pink scarf around her neck from Apalis Town over in the Leneka Region walked over to me.  
I caught the six Wild Pokemon in empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized them with purple star stickers.  
I fully evolved two of my three Starter Pokemon from the Konoha Region and I fully evolved my one Starter Pokemon from the Leneka Region.  
I sent my six newly caught Pokemon over to the laboratory and I sent Zinnia my Zoroark over to the laboratory.  
I added Skye to my Team and I smirked evilly at my friends.  
It's 8:05 am.  
I found a Snag Machine on the ground near my feet in the grass and I put it on my left arm.  
I sensed a really strange Aura with my Aura Power nearby and I knew that there was a Shadow Pokemon that was going to injure anyone who tried to catch it like my friend Ash Ketchum who stocked up on Pokeballs.  
Ash:"What's that strange thing on your left arm Megan?"  
He asked.  
Me:"You'll see what this strange thing on my left arm is soon Ash."  
I said.  
A Wild Level ten Shiny male Froakie from Aevium Route 2 over in the Aevium Region jumped out of the bushes and he growled angrily at all of us with the black Aura around him.  
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Dunsparce from the Pyrite Cave jumped out of the other bushes near AJ and he growled angrily at all of us with the black Aura around him.  
The eyepiece came out of nowhere from the Snag Machine on my left arm and it went over my left eye.  
Me:"Shit!" "This isn't good at all!" "Back up right now everyone!"  
I said.  
Me:"Both of these Shiny Pokemon are Shadows!"  
I said.  
Me:"They're very dangerous to be around!"  
I said.  
Me:"They're lean mean killing machines!"  
I said.  
Me:"We need to capture them and then we'll find a way to purify them."  
I said.  
Me:"Buttercup front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Buttercup my nonshiny female Ivysaur popped out of her Luxury Ball on the black velcro belt and she looked around.  
Me:"Buttercup use your Grasswhistle Move on those two Wild Shiny Shadow Pokemon right over there in front of the bushes and don't let both of them attack you with the Shadow Rush Move!"  
I shouted.  
Buttercup put the Shiny Shadow Froakie to sleep with her Grasswhistle Move and she put the Shiny Shadow Dunsparce to sleep with her Sleep Powder Move.  
Me:"Phew!" "Buttercup that was a very close call!" "I almost lost you forever!"  
I said.  
I captured the two Pokemon in empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized them with blue star stickers.  
Me:"I need to purify these two before I can give them nicknames."  
I said.  
Misty:"I've never even heard of a Shadow Pokemon before Megan." "This is a brand new experience for me."  
She said.  
Me:"Team Snagem and Team Xen are the two bad guy organizations who did this to the Wild Shiny Pokemon Misty!"  
I said.  
Me:"They're from the Regions of Orre and Aevium."  
I said.  
Ash:"Megan are there Pokemon Gyms over in the Aevium Region?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "Ash there are Pokemon Gyms over in the Aevium Region."  
I said.  
Brock:"We should go over there someday."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah!" "Let's go over there someday!" "We need to save everybody from Team Xen."  
I said.  
I defeated AJ in a Single Pokemon Battle with Winter my Shiny Alolan Vulpix and I smirked evilly at him.  
AJ:"Darn it!" "I lost this Pokemon Battle!" "I did have a ninety nine winning streak."  
He said.  
Me:"Just keep training all of your Pokemon AJ and you'll be an unbeatable Pokemon Trainer."  
I said.  
AJ:"Ok." "Megan I'll do that for you." "I'll keep training all of my Pokemon." "Then I'll be an unbeatable Pokemon Trainer."  
He said.  
I captured Blossom the Wild Level twenty seven Shiny female Bellossom from Kanto Route 24 and I sent her to the laboratory.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again in a Pokemon Battle and we left the area.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. The School of Hard Knocks.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We defeat Joe in a Pokemon Battle and we defeat Giselle in a Pokemon Battle. I catch a Wild Level eighteen Shiny female Oddish from Kanto Route 25 and I nickname her Vanellope. I catch a Wild Level twenty five Shiny male Goldeen from Kanto Route 26 and I nickname him Gregory. I capture a Wild Level one Shiny male Rufflet from Kanto's Route 19 and I nickname him Benjamin. I catch a Wild Level fifty five Shiny Staryu from Johto's Route 41 and I nickname her Stacy. I catch a Wild Level thirty eight nonshiny female Horsea from Kanto's Route 20 and I nickname her Kayla. I catch a Wild Level five Shiny female Snivy from Aspertia City and I nickname her Mia. I capture a Wild Level one Shiny female Jangmo-o from the Alola Region Pokemon Anime School and I nickname her Shannon. I find out that Shannon is completely deaf and I also find out that she's also blind. I send Buttercup to the laboratory and I put Mia onto the Team.

We walked out to Kanto Route 24 and we saw four schoolboys quizzing one schoolboy who's running on a treadmill.  
Male student #2:"Joe what's this Pokemon?"  
He asked.  
Joe looked at the first card and he saw an Alolan Vulpix.  
Joe:"Alolan Vulpix."  
He said.  
Male student #3:"How does it evolve?"  
He asked.  
Joe:"Ice Stone."  
He said.  
Male student #4:"What's the signature Z-Move that Mimikyu can use?"  
He asked.  
Joe:"I don't know that one."  
He said.  
All four schoolboys turned the treadmill up and Joe ran faster.  
Joe fell onto the ground and he got a scrape on his left knee.  
Male student #1:"The signature Z-Move that Mimikyu can use is called Let's Snuggle Forever."  
He said.  
Male student #2:"You have to hit the Play Rough Move first."  
He said.  
Joe:"Come on guys!" "I don't know anything about those Z-Moves from the Alola Region!" "I do know about those Alolan variants from the Alola Region."  
He said.  
I stormed over to the five schoolboys with my friend Ash Ketchum angrily and I put my right hand onto the black velcro belt.  
Me:"Boys I won't let any of you bully this kid anymore!" "Let's have a Pokemon Battle!" "I'll crush you just like a bug."  
I shouted angrily.  
Ash:"Please calm down Megan." "I'll deal with them."  
He said.  
All four of the schoolboys turned around and they walked away from all three of us.  
Joe:"They were quizzing me to see if I was ready for the Kanto Region Pokemon League." "I failed to answer the fourth question correctly." "They were bullying me."  
He said.  
Me:"Joe I got myself a Shiny Alolan Vulpix." "Her nickname is Winter." "She's very cute!"  
I said.  
Ash:"I'm Ashton Ketchum and that's Megan Kendell."  
He said.  
Joe:"Megan I want to see her right now please!"  
He said.  
A Wild Level five Shiny female Snivy from Aspertia City over in Unova jumped off of the really tall tree branch next to all three of us with the one empty Luxury Ball that she took from Pokemon Professor Aurea Juniper over in Nuvema Town and she landed onto my left shoulder safely without falling down.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a Shiny Snivy from the Unova Region that Professor Aurea Juniper gives out!" "I'm capturing you for the Nuzlocke Team!"  
I said.  
Snivy:"Miss I came from Aspertia City which is very easy to visit." "You can ride a boat to Virbank City from Castelia City."  
She said.  
Snivy:"Bianca was going to give me away to one of the three brand new Pokemon Trainers over in Aspertia City." "She's the brand new assistant of Professor Aurea Juniper."  
She said.  
Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Mia." "I'm Megan Kendell by the way."  
I said.  
Mia:"I love my new name!" "It's really cute!"  
She said.  
I saw a Wild Level one newly hatched Shiny female Jangmo-o from the Alola Region Anime Pokemon School walking around and I saw her bump into a nearby tree near the river.  
Dylan,Joe,Brock,Misty,Ash and I raced over to the newborn Pokemon.  
Brock examined the Shiny Jangmo-o from head to toe and he frowned.  
Brock:"This Pokemon is blind and it's also deaf." "Someone needs to catch her and register her as a pet." "Someone got her hearing aids and she can hear us."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll take very good care of you Shannon." "I'm your new Trainer Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Shannon:"Megan I love my new nickname." "It's really cute."  
She said.  
Ash:"What kind of Pokemon is this little one Megan?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Ashton she's a Shiny Jangmo-o." "She's so far away from her home over in Alola where we'll visit someday." "She's going to stay with Lani my blind Shiny Liepard."  
I said.  
Mia:"Can I join your Team right now Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yes." "You can Mia."  
I said.  
All six of my Pokemon came out of their Luxury Balls on the belt and they saw Mia.  
A Wild Level eighteen Shiny female Oddish from Kanto Route 25 and a Wild Level one Shiny male Rufflet from Kanto Route 19 came over to me.  
I caught all three of the new Shiny Pokemon in empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I sent all three Pokemon over to the laboratory and I sent Buttercup over to the laboratory.  
I defeated Joe in a Pokemon Battle with Winter and I smirked evilly at him.  
I accessorized Mia's Luxury Ball with my purple star stickers and I put gently it on my black velcro belt's second slot.  
We met Giselle and I defeated her in a Pokemon Battle.  
I captured four new Water Type Pokemon in the empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized them.  
I sent my four new Water Type Pokemon over to the laboratory and I called my six Pokemon back to the Luxury Balls.  
Me:"The bad guy organization Team Nexus from my brand new Konoha Region that I had made up over in the Real World along with my three new Starter Pokemon that I had also made up and Old Team Plasma from the Unova Region want to liberate Pokemon from us humans." "If they win then we'll have to release all of the Pokemon on our Teams and we'll also have to set all of our captured Pokemon from Samuel Oak the Pokemon Professor's laboratory free." "Let's work together and stop their evil plans!"  
I said.  
Brock:"We won't allow them to do that at all!" "Some Pokemon need us humans to survive!" "We need them to keep us company as pets."  
He said.  
We turned around and we left the Pokemon Tech School.  
We walked around on a very long path for a little while and we ended up inside of one very mysterious village.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Bulbasaur and The Hidden Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash catches a Wild Level fourteen nonshiny male Bulbasaur and he adds him to his Team. Ash sends his nonshiny Tauros back to the laboratory and he leaves some extra space on the belt for future captures to his Team. I capture a Wild Level fifty three Shiny male Omanyte from Kanto Route 21 and I nickname him Oliver. I capture a Wild Level one Shiny female Alolan Vulpix wearing an Everstone necklace from the Alola Region's Seaward Cave and I nickname her Venus. I catch a Wild Level forty two Shiny female Growlithe wearing an Everstone from Kanto Route 16 and I nickname her Chantelle. I catch a Wild Level one Shiny female Kanto Region Vulpix wearing an Everstone necklace from Kanto Route 9 and I nickname her Velvet. I catch a Wild Level hundred Shiny female Pinsir  
> from Kanto Route 8 and I nickname her Patricia.

Ash,Misty,Brock and I met Melanie.  
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Pinsir from Kanto Route 8 and a Wild Level one Shiny female Kanto Region Vulpix from Kanto Route 9 came over to me.  
A Wild Level one Shiny female Alolan Vulpix from the Alola Region's Seaward Cave and a Wild Level fifty three Shiny male Omanyte from Kanto's Route 21 came over to me  
A Wild Level forty two Shiny female Growlithe from Kanto Route 16 came over to me and she wagged her tail happily.  
I caught all five of the new Shiny Pokemon in empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized them with both kinds of the stickers.  
Ash captured Bulbasaur and he added him to his Team.  
Ash said goodbye to his Tauros and he sent him over to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again with all of our Pokemon and we raced out of the Hidden Village with our brand new friend Bulbasaur.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Charmander The Stray Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash finds an abandoned Wild Level twenty nonshiny male Charmander on Kanto Route 25 and he captures him. Damian gets arrested for Pokemon abuse and  
> he has all of his Pokemon released into the Wild. I catch a Wild Level twenty five Shiny female Delta Pikachu from Torren Route 5 and I nickname her Susanne. I catch a Wild Level five nonshiny female Delta Bulbasaur from the Torren Region's Telnor Town and I nickname her Parker. I catch a Wild Level twenty seven nonshiny male Delta Squirtle from the Torren Region's Shade Forest and I nickname him Leonardo after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle character. I capture a Wild Level forty six Shiny female Delta Charmander from Torren Route 3 and I nickname her Christina. I find a Wild Level sixteen Shiny female Ralts from  
> Hoenn's Route 102 that's badly poisoned and I heal her. I catch the Wild Shiny Ralts in an empty Luxury Ball and I nickname her Gwendolyn.

We walked around out on Kanto Route 25 again right after looking at the Town Map and we found a Wild Level twenty nonshiny male Charmander laying down on the tall rocks.  
Ash saw one broken Pokeball right in front of Charmander on the ground and he saw a weak very fire coming from it's tail which would go out forever if water came of out nowhere.  
Ash captured the Charmander in an empty Pokeball and he raced towards the nearest Pokemon Center.  
Me:"God fucking damn it!" "We just found another abandoned Wild Charmander Pokemon that's very close to death!" "First it was Colleen!" "She made a full recovery."  
I said.  
Misty,Brock and I took off running.  
Mia:"Ugh!" "I hate it so much when other humans abandon their own Pokemon just because they're very weak to other Pokemon!" "That's the worst thing to do!"  
She said.  
Mia:"They're not tools for all of us to use unlike the awful humans that are stuck inside of the bad guy organization Team Rocket who have to obey their Leader who gave them Pokemon!"  
She shouted angrily.  
Me:"We'll stop them once and for all!" "Stealing is wrong and poaching is too!"  
I said.  
Ash,Misty,Brock and I raced into the Pokemon Center on Kanto Route 25.  
Ash walked over to Nurse Joy at the desk and he gently put his Charmander's Pokeball into her left hand.  
Ash:"I just found an abandoned Charmander that's really close to dying!" "Please save it!"  
He said.  
Me:"He's telling the truth Nurse Joy." "I've seen the Pokemon myself." "Things aren't looking very good for him."  
I said.  
Me:"I rescued an abandoned Shiny female Charmander not too long ago." "Her nickname is Colleen." "Right now she's on my Nuzlocke Team."  
I said.  
Male Trainer #2:"Damian what did you do with that nonshiny Charmander that was in your Team?"  
He asked.  
Damian:"I broke it's Pokeball on the ground."  
He said.  
Damian:"After that I left it outside on a very tall rock near the river."  
He said.  
Damian:"I promised it that I'll come back later on." "What a little loser!" "I'll never ever take it back."  
He said.  
I marched over to Damian angrily and I grabbed him by his shirt collar.  
Me:"You're not going to get away with this you fucking asshole!" "Your Charmander is fighting for it's life in here!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"Officer Jenny is going to arrest you for abusing your Pokemon!" "You won't be able to train Pokemon ever again!"  
I shouted angrily.  
I slammed Damian into the wall and I kicked him in his crotch while Mia hit him on his right cheek with the Vine Whip Move.  
Me:"Mia please tie him up with your Vine Whip Move." "Don't let him escape." "I'll go call up Officer Jenny."  
I said.  
Mia used her Vine Whip Move on Damian and she tied him up.  
Brock,Ash and Misty walked over to Damian.  
Brock:"You should be ashamed of yourself for abandoning Charmander." "He almost died because of your stupidity!" "You're an awful person."  
He said.  
Ash:"I'm going to make sure that all of the Pokemon you have caught are set free into their natural habitats."  
He said.  
I raced over to the phone on the desk and I picked it up.  
I dialed the police and I told them that a Trainer named Damian has abused all of his Pokemon.  
Officer Jenny arrived with her nine male officers at the Pokemon Center and she had them arrest Damian for abusing all of his Pokemon.  
All of Damian's Pokemon were set free in the wild and they were really happy.  
Me:"Ashton that nonshiny Charmander you just rescued will be your brand new best friend forever." "You'll raise him really well."  
I said.  
Ash,Misty,Brock,Dylan,Mia and I left the Kanto Route 25 Pokemon Center.  
A Wild Level twenty five Shiny female Delta Pikachu from Torren's Route 5 and a Wild Level five nonshiny female Delta Bulbasaur from Torren's Telnor Town walked over to me.  
A Wild Level twenty seven nonshiny male Delta Squirtle from Torren's Shade Forest and a Wild Level forty six Shiny female Delta Charmander from Torren's Route 3 raced over to me.  
Me:"Sweet!" "I got the three Kanto Region's Delta Starter Pokemon!" "They're from the Torren Region." "I also got the Delta Shiny Pikachu."  
I said.  
I caught all four of the Wild Delta Pokemon in empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized all four of them.  
I sent all four of them over to the laboratory and I looked around inside of the really tall grass for another Wild Pokemon to capture.  
I saw a Wild Level sixteen Shiny female Ralts laying down on the really tall grass breathing very heavily and I saw the poison on her face.  
Me:"Shit!" "Brock we need an Antidote right now!" "A Wild Shiny female Ralts has been badly poisoned!"  
I shouted.  
Mia grabbed two ripe Pecha Berries with her vines and she fed them to the Ralts.  
The Shiny Ralts ate both Pecha Berries and she became fully healed from her badly poisoned status.  
The Wild Shiny Ralts sat up on her bottom and she searched around for the helpful Pokemon that had saved her life when she was badly poisoned.  
Mia:"Ralts I'm up here!" "My nickname is Mia!" "I'm a Shiny Snivy from Unova." "You're still here because I healed you up."  
She said.  
Ralts looked at me and she gasped.  
Ralts:"Oh my gosh!" You're a human from the Real World!"  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You're right about that." "I'm Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Gwendolyn."  
I said.  
Gwendolyn:"I love my new nickname!" "It's really cute!"  
She said.  
I captured Gwendolyn in one of my empty Luxury Balls in the purple backpack and I accessorized it with two of the purple star stickers from my packet.  
I sent Gwendolyn my Shiny female Ralts over to the laboratory in Pallet Town and I got an update from the Professor on how all of my captured Pokemon are doing inside of his place.  
Me:"Professor Oak I'm really happy that all of the Pokemon I've caught in my Nuzlocke are getting along with each other inside of your laboratory."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll swap out one of my Pokemon on the Nuzlocke Team someday for somebody else."  
I said.  
Me:"Right now all six of the Pokemon in my Nuzlocke Team are really balanced out for those six other Gyms."  
I said.  
Professor Oak:"Megan you're an amazing Pokemon Trainer." "You should meet my grandson Gary someday." "He can give you some very important tips on how to keep your Pokemon alive."  
He said.  
Professor Oak:"He's already in Vermilion City." "He beat Gym Leader Lt. Surge's nonshiny male Raichu with his brand new nonshiny male Sandslash that kept following him around as a Sandshrew."  
He said.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We defeated Team Rocket again and we laughed.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Brock and Ash are fast asleep inside of their blue tent.  
Misty is fast asleep inside of her purple tent and I'm wide awake with my Shiny Snivy Mia.  
Me:"Mia I'm really happy to be here in this World."  
I said quietly.  
Mia:"Megan I'm really happy that you're my new Trainer."  
She said quietly.  
Mia and I fell asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Here Comes the Squirtle Squad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash captures an abandoned Wild Level twenty six nonshiny male Squirtle and he has a full Team of six Pokemon excluding his Tauros. I capture a Wild Level thirty five Shiny female Ponyta from the Johto's Mount Silver and I nickname her Matilda. I capture a Wild Level fifty one Shiny male Scyther from Kalos Route 21 and I nickname him Zoro. I capture a Wild thirty nine Shiny female Kanto Region Geodude from Johto's Dark Cave and I nickname her Roxanne. I capture a Wild Level forty five Shiny male Alolan Geodude from Alola Route 17 and I nickname him Graham. I fully evolve all of my caught Nuzlocke Pokemon at the laboratory that want to and I put Everstone collars on all of the Pokemon that don't want to. I get one black Mega Bracelet with a Key Stone stuck inside and I get one black Z-Power Ring with a Fightium Z-Crystal stuck inside. I fully evolve all four of my Pokemon on the Nuzlocke Team and I can't fully evolve my Shiny Alolan Vulpix Winter without the Ice Stone.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday July the 6th 2026.  
Dylan,Ash,Misty,Brock,Mia and I woke up.  
We got dressed in our clothes and we ate our breakfast.  
Me:"I can't wait to capture some more Wild Pokemon!"  
I said.  
Me:"I'll fully evolve the Pokemon that are with Professor Oak except for some who refuse to do that like Ryan my Pikachu."  
I said.  
Me:"Last night at 8:30 pm my three newly caught Kanto Region Delta Starter Pokemon who came from the Torren Region evolved."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll use them for the third Gym Leader Battle against Lt. Surge today." "Skye the Kanto Region Sandslash too."  
I said.  
A Wild Level twenty six nonshiny male Squirtle wearing black triangle shape sunglasses walked over to us and he sniffed our hands.  
Squirtle looked at Ash and he smiled.  
Squirtle:"My four Squirtle best friends forever and I were released by our Pokemon Trainers young man." "I'm joining your Team and you can't say no to that."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash that's the Squirtle Squad leader." "They're the new firefighters for a town nearby."  
I said.  
Squirtle:"I told my four best friends that I wanted to go out on an adventure with a Pokemon Trainer and they said that they'll hold down the fort while I'm out helping a Pokemon Trainer to win Gym Badges."  
He said.  
Ash:"Welcome to the Team Squirtle." "I'm Ashton Jacob Ketchum by the way."  
He said.  
Ash:"My three best friends call me Ash because I don't like to be called Ashton." "My mother will only say that to me when I'm in trouble."  
He said.  
Squirtle:"I don't want a nickname." "If it's a cool one then I'll take it."  
He said.  
Me:"Squirtle I got a Wartortle." "I'll fully evolve her today." "I'm a Nuzlocker who doesn't want to lose any Pokemon."  
I said.  
Squirtle looked at me and he gasped.  
Squirtle:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!"  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You're right about that."  
I said.  
Ash captured Squirtle and he got his sixth Team member.  
A Wild Level thirty five Shiny female Ponyta from Johto's Mount Silver and a Wild Level thirty nine Shiny female Kanto Region Geodude from Johto's Dark Cave came over to me.  
A Wild Level forty five Shiny male Alolan Geodude from Alola's Route 17 and a Wild Level fifty one Shiny male Scyther from Kalos Route 21 came over to me.  
I captured all four of the Pokemon in empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I evolved all of my Pokemon that could from the laboratory and I sent all of them back.  
I fully evolved all four of the other Pokemon on my Nuzlocke Team and I gave all of them some Hold Items from my purple backpack that were found on the ground.  
I found one black Mega Bracelet on the ground with a Key Stone stuck inside of it and I found one black Z-Power Ring on the ground with a Fightium Z-Crystal stuck inside of it.  
I put the black Mega Bracelet on my right wrist gently and I put the black Z-Power Ring on my left wrist gently.  
Laura my nonshiny female Lucario's Hold Item is the Lucarionite Mega Stone which can allow her to Mega Evolve once in a Pokemon Battle.  
Mia my Shiny female Serperior's Hold Item is the Expert Belt that can power up all of her super effective Moves in any Pokemon Battle.  
Colleen my Shiny female Charizard's Hold Item is a Charizardite X Mega Stone which can allow her to Mega Evolve once in a Pokemon Battle.  
Poppy my Shiny female Primarina's Hold Item is the Expert Belt that can power up all of her super effective Moves in any Pokemon Battle.  
Winter my Shiny female Alolan Vulpix's Hold Item is the Expert Belt that can power up all of her super effective Moves in any Pokemon Battle.  
Skye my nonshiny female Kanto Region Sandslash's Hold Item is the Expert Belt that can power up all of her super effective Moves in any Pokemon Battle.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Mystery At the Lighthouse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash finds a Wild Level thirty seven nonshiny male Krabby from Johto's Route 41 on the beach and he captures him. Ash's Team is full and his nonshiny male Krabby gets sent over to Professor Samuel Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town where the Tauros is. We meet Professor Oak's best friend Bill and we stop Team Rocket again. I capture five new Shiny Wild Pokemon and I fully evolve three. Togetic,Mikachu and Gyarados. I catch a Wild Level one hundred twenty male Shiny Mega Eevee from Helios City over in the Torren Region who's wearing a Mega Stone necklace and I nickname him Edgar. I capture a Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Eevee from the Alola Region's Seafolk Village who's wearing an Everstone necklace and I nickname her Julianna. I find one white Pokeradar from the Tandor Region on the ground and I set it as a usable item. I use the Pokeradar on Kanto Route 6 for the very first time in the very tall grass and I get the blue Shiny patch right away. I capture a Wild Level thirty six Shiny female Psyduck and I nickname her Sapphire. I catch a Wild Level five Shiny female Pikipek on Kanto Route 5 and I nickname her Kazooie. We leave Kanto Route 6 and we arrive in Vermilion City.

It's 10:35 am.  
A Wild Level five Shiny female Michu from the Sevii Islands Fourth Island and a Wild Level one hundred Shiny Mew from the Hoenn Region's Mirage Island came over to me.  
A Wild Level five Shiny male Togepi from the Unova Region's White Forest and a Wild Level one hundred Shiny Mewtwo from Cerulean Cave accessed from the water out on  
Kanto's Route 24 came over to me.  
I looked at the yellow fish Pokemon that's inside of a small fish bowl that Mewtwo is holding in it's green paws and I saw that it's a Wild Level thirty Shiny female Magikarp from the Johto Region's Lake of Rage.  
Mewtwo:"We want to join your Nuzlocke Team miss."  
He said.  
Mewtwo:"We were experimented on by that really awful bad guy organization Team Rocket one year ago."  
He said.  
Mewtwo:"We'll get our revenge soon on those jerks awful jerks that kept poking us with very sharp needles constantly."  
He said.  
Mewtwo:"That newly hatched Shiny female Pichu was their third victim." "That Shiny female Mew was their first victim." "I ended up being their second victim."  
He said.  
Ash:"That's illegal to do!" "We'll put a stop to it!"  
He said.  
I caught all five of the Wild Shiny Pokemon in empty Luxury Balls from my purple backpack and I accessorized all of them with my star stickers.  
I found one Shiny Stone on the ground and I put it away in the left shorts pocket.  
I evolved all three of the newly captured Shiny Pokemon into their final forms and I sent all five of them over to the laboratory.  
Me:"Yahoo!" "I finally got a Shiny male Togekiss." "He can be Tinkerbell's dad!"  
I said.  
Ash:"Tinkerbell is a cute little Shiny Togepi." "She's probably waiting to meet her brand new daddy."  
He said.  
Professor Oak called me with his cell phone and he showed me Tucker my Shiny male Togekiss playing with Tinkerbell my Shiny female Togepi.  
Professor Oak:"These two Pokemon have hit it off very well." "They're a family now." "Gabriel loves to play with his new friend Tinkerbell." "Both of his parents agree."  
He said.  
Me:"Did you get that Shiny female Pikachu who has Shiny Mew DNA in her body?"  
I asked.  
Professor Oak:"Yeah." "I did." "I also got your Shiny Mew family."  
He said.  
Me:"Melanie is her nickname." "Her Species Name is Mikachu."  
I said.  
Professor Oak:"The New Mouse Pokemon should be Melanie's entry if she ever gets into our Pokedex for everyone to see and you're her Trainer so you can say yes or no."  
He said.  
Ash:"How's my Tauros doing Professor Oak?"  
He asked.  
Professor Oak:"Ash your Tauros is doing really well." "If you capture another Wild Pokemon it'll be sent right over here to me in this laboratory."  
He said.  
Professor Oak:"You're only allowed to have six Pokemon on your Team."  
He said.  
Ash:"Two days ago I caught an abandoned nonshiny Charmander who was very close to dying on Route 24 of Kanto and Megan beat the living crap out of his previous Pokemon Trainer Damian for hurting the Pokemon."  
He said.  
Professor Oak:"Did the police officers arrest him for abusing all of his Pokemon and did they call both of his parents?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Damian is in jail and his parents are furious with him."  
I said.  
Ash:"Damian got grounded forever from all of the things that he loves to do at his house and he's never allowed to train Pokemon ever again because of his brand new criminal record."  
He said.  
Professor Oak:"My best friend Bill lives in a lighthouse." "You should go visit him to learn more about Pokemon." "I'll talk to you guys later."  
He said.  
It's 11:30 am.  
Professor Oak hung up on us and he ate his lunch.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We visited Bill at his lighthouse and we stopped Team Rocket again.  
We left Bill's lighthouse and we arrived out on Kanto Route 5 which leads to Kanto Route 6.  
I captured a Wild Level five Shiny female Pikipek and I nicknamed her Kazooie.  
I found one white Pokeradar from the Tandor Region on the ground and I registered it as a usable item.  
I fully evolved Kazooie into her final form and I accessorized her Luxury Ball with two purple flower stickers.  
I sent Kazooie to the laboratory and I raced out to the next Route.  
I raced into the grass and I used the Pokeradar.  
The blue shiny patch appeared and the sparkle sound went off.  
I raced into the shiny patch and I encountered the Wild Level thirty six Shiny female Psyduck.  
I captured the Wild Shiny Psyduck with a Luxury Ball from the purple backpack and I nicknamed her Sapphire after a gemstone.  
Ash,Misty and Brock arrived out on Kanto Route 6.  
Me:"Yahoo!" "I just got another Shiny with the Pokeradar!" "I'm keeping this item forever."  
I said.  
A Wild Level one hundred twenty Shiny male Mega Eevee from Helios City over in the Torren Region raced over to me and he wagged his tail happily.  
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Eevee from the Alola Region's Seafolk Village raced over to me and she wagged her tail happily.  
I captured both of the Shiny Pokemon and I accessorized both of the Luxury Balls with star stickers.  
Blue for Edgar and purple for Julianna.  
I sent both of the Pokemon to the laboratory and I checked on both of them.  
Edgar and Julianna practiced their Tackle Move on the trees outside.  
Me:"Wow!" "Both of you Pokemon are really strong!"  
I said.  
We left Route 6 and we arrived in Vermilion City.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Misty,Brock,Ash,Dylan,Winter and I are fast asleep inside of our bedroom at the Vermilion City Pokemon Center.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Electric Shock Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We defeat Gym Leader Lt. Surge and we get our third Gym Badge. I catch a Wild Level thirty nine Shiny female Slowpoke from Kanto Route 18 wearing one King's Rock on the head and I nickname her Misty. I catch an abandoned Wild Level one hundred blind Shiny female Sylveon from Kalos Route 19 and I nickname her Sylvia. I capture a Wild Level thirty eight Shiny male Slowpoke from Johto's Slowpoke Well and I nickname him Tristan. I capture a Wild Level one Shiny female Happiny from the Sinnoh Region's Hearthome City and I nickname her Brynlee. I capture a Wild Level one Shiny female Pansear from Kalos Anistar City and I nickname her Shiloh. I catch a Wild Level one Shiny female Pansage from Kalos Couriway Town and I nickname her Ivy. I capture a Wild Level fifty five Shiny female Panpour from the Unova Region's Pinwheel Forest outer area and I nickname her Payton. I catch an abandoned Wild Level six Shiny female Oshawott from Accumula Town in the Unova Region and I nickname her Whitney. I find one Ice Stone on the ground outside of Lt. Surge's Gym and I use it to evolve Winter into the Shiny Alolan form of Ninetales.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday July the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
Me:"I'm ready to win my third Gym Badge."  
I said.  
We ate breakfast in the Pokemon Center's cafeteria and we left the Pokemon Center.  
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Sylveon from Kalos Route 19 and a Wild Level thirty nine Shiny female Slowpoke from Kanto's Route 18 came over to me.  
A Wild Level thirty eight Shiny male Slowpoke from Johto's Slowpoke Well and a Wild Level one Shiny female Happiny from the Sinnoh Region's Hearthome City came over to me.  
A Wild Level fifty five Shiny female Panpour from the Unova Region's Pinwheel Forest outer area and a Wild Level one Shiny female Pansage from Kalos Couriway Town raced over to me.  
A Wild Level six Shiny female Oshawott from Accumula Town in the Unova Region and a Wild Level one Shiny female Pansear from Kalos Anistar City raced over to me.  
I captured all eight of the Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I fully evolved four of the eight Pokemon and I sent all four of them to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
We walked over to the Gym and we saw a Trainer running out with an injured nonshiny male Rattata.  
Me:"We're here to challenge the Gym Leader!" "There are two Gym Leaders traveling with us."  
I shouted.  
Lt. Surge opened the door and he sat down on the chair.  
We walked into the Gym and we saw Lt. Surge sitting down on the chair.  
Me:"I'm up first!" "Don't go easy on me." "You're messing with a Nuzlocker."  
I said.  
Lt. Surge:"Ok." "I'll give you a really hard Pokemon Battle baby." "I've never heard of the Nuzlocke before."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm not a baby!" "I'm almost thirty two!"  
I shouted angrily.  
I defeated the Gym Leader Lt. Surge with Skye and I got the Thunder Badge.  
Ash defeated the Gym Leader Lt. Surge with Dylan and he got the Thunder Badge.  
Lt. Surge:"Both of you aren't babies now that you've got my Badge." "You're really strong Pokemon Trainers who beat my Raichu with both of your speedy Pokemon."  
He said.  
We left the Gym and we saw one Ice Stone on the ground.  
I picked up the Ice Stone and I evolved Winter.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Battle Aboard the St. Anne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swap out five of my Pokemon and I put five new Pokemon on my Team to have all sorts of advantages. We defeat the bad guy organization Team Rocket again and we get stuck on the sunken ship.

The two Team Rocket members Jessie and James walked over to us in their disguises.  
Jessie:"All four of you Trainers have just won a free ticket for the St. Anne."  
She said.  
James:"There will be a whole lot of Pokemon Trainers on the ship to have Battles against."  
He said.  
We walked over to the St. Anne and we showed the tickets.  
We got onto the ship and we saw the Trainers running around.  
Meanwhile outside of the St. Anne on Kanto Route 6.  
Jessie,James and Meowth talked to their Boss Giovanni on the phone.  
Giovanni told them when they heard Persian's meow to steal the Pokemon.  
Meanwhile inside of the St. Anne.  
Ash and I wandered away from the two Gym Leaders.  
We saw a Raticate defeat another Trainer's Starmie and we cheered happily.  
Gentleman:"Who wants to Battle against my Raticate?"  
He asked.  
Ash defeated the Gentleman's Raticate with his Butterfree and he traded him away.  
Me:"Ash you need to get the Raticate's information into your Pokedex." "Capturing more Pokemon will help you to fill it up faster for the Professor."  
I said.  
Ash:"Yeah." "You're right Megan." "I need to capture more Pokemon for the Pokedex."  
He said.  
I sent all five of my Pokemon back to the laboratory from the PC and I picked out five new Pokemon to have all sorts of advantages against the other five Gym Leaders.  
Laura the nonshiny female Lucario,Ivy the Shiny female Pansage and Shiloh the Shiny female Pansear.  
Payton the Shiny female Panpour,Ryan the Shiny male Pikachu and Edgar the Shiny male Mega Eevee.  
I found one hundred Rare Candies in a box on the desk and I put them into my bag.  
I used fifty on Shiloh and I used fifty on Ivy.  
Ivy and Shiloh are at Level fifty one.  
Ash and I left the healing room.  
Me:"This has got to be a trap set by the bad guy organization Team Rocket." "I can sense them nearby with my Aura."  
I said.  
Ash:"I don't see any Team Rocket members."  
He said.  
Jessie and Meowth yelled at James for buying a Level twenty nonshiny male Magikarp from a vendor.  
We went into the ballroom and we got the Butterfree back.  
Ryan popped out of his Luxury Ball and he looked around.  
Ryan climbed up onto my right shoulder and he nuzzled my right cheek with his left cheek.  
Giovanni's Persian meowed loudly and the doors locked.  
I pulled the Luxury Balls off of my belt to protect everyone and I put them into my right pocket.  
All of the Team Rocket Grunts ripped off their disguises and they put vacuums on.  
Jessie and James did their motto.  
Jessie:"Team Rocket will now take possession of your Pokemon."  
She said.  
Me:"Everyone get ready to fight back!" "We won't let them steal our Pokemon!"  
I shouted.  
Ash called out all five of his Pokemon and they growled angrily at all of the Team Rocket Grunts.  
We sent all of the Team Rocket Grunts blasting off into the sky with all of our Pokemon and we cheered happily.  
The captain raced into the ballroom and he told everyone to leave the ship because it's sinking.  
Everyone got off of the ship and we're still stuck on it with all three of the Team Rocket members.  
All of us passed out and the ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Pokemon Shipwreck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get off of the sunken ship and we land on the amusement park island.

We woke up and we looked around.  
We encountered all three of the Team Rocket Trio again trying to escape and we got off of the ship by working together.  
We got onto a giant wooden raft and we called out the Water Type Pokemon to help us out.  
We found the Team Rocket Trio floating face down and we got them onto our raft.  
Jessie,James and Meowth the Team Rocket members woke up right after they spit out water.  
I got the Luxury Balls out of my pocket and I clipped all of them on my belt.  
James kicked his Magikarp off of the raft into the water and he destroyed his Pokeball by throwing it onto a rock.  
Magikarp evolved into Gyarados and he summoned his friends.  
Me:"Shit!" "They're getting ready to use the Dragon Rage Move!" "Ryan use your Thunderbolt Move on them before they can do anything to us!"  
I shouted.  
Ryan used his Thunderbolt Move on the Gyarados and he knocked them out.  
We got hit by the Dragon Rage Move and we got blasted off into the sky.  
We landed on the ground safely and we blacked out from the Dragon Rage Move.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Island of the Giant Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get off of the island and we head towards Celadon City. I capture a Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Vaporeon from Kalos Route 20 and I nickname her Lannah. I capture a Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Leafeon from the Kalos Region Pokemon Village and I nickname him Kirby. I catch a Wild Level fifty two Shiny female Jigglypuff from Unova Route 2 and I nickname her Willow.

I woke up and I looked around.  
I saw all six of my Luxury Balls on my belt and I looked around for all three of my friends.  
Me:"Ryan are you ok?"  
I asked.  
Ryan:"Yeah." "I'm ok Megan."  
He said.  
I called Ryan back to the safety of his Luxury Ball and I walked around to find all of my friends.  
I found everyone near the giant Pikachu robot which was coming towards them and I raced over to them with the five other Pokemon Ash has.  
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Vaporeon from Kalos Route 20 and a Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Leafeon from the Kalos Region Pokemon Village walked over to me.  
A Wild Level fifty two Shiny female Jigglypuff from Unova Route 2 walked over to me and she held out her right hand.  
I captured all three of the Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I sent all three of the Pokemon to Professor Oak's laboratory and I called Ryan out of the Luxury Ball to walk around.  
We got off of the island with all of our Pokemon and we went off to Kanto Route 9 for our next Gym Badge in Celedon City.  
We ended up in the beautiful town of Porta Vista and we went off to the beach with all of our Pokemon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	18. Tentacool and Tentacruel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Gary Oak and we stop Nastina from building a brand new hotel. Misty finds a Wild Level twenty six nonshiny female Horsea from Kanto's Route 20 and she catches her. I capture a Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Jolteon from Unova Route 12 and I nickname her Jennifer. I capture a Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Espeon from Kanto's Celadon City and I nickname him Elias.

We walked around and we saw Ash's rival Gary relaxing.  
Gary saw me and he gasped.  
Gary:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!" "I thought that they didn't exist." "Well I guess I'm wrong."  
He said.  
Ash's mother Delia raced over to me and I jumped backwards.  
Ryan:"Get away from my Trainer!"  
He shouted angrily.  
Me:"I'm really sorry about that Mrs. Ketchum." "I thought that you were one of those Team Rocket members." "We got ambushed by them not too long ago on the St. Anne."  
I said.  
Ash:"Mom we had to work together with that awful Team Rocket Trio who tried stealing Dylan from me." "They also wanted Megan's Lucario."  
He said.  
Me:"They're never going to give up until they get their way."  
I said.  
Delia:"I heard all about that!" "I was really worried for your safety."  
She said.  
Me:"Delia you have to see all of my Pokemon that I caught so far at the Professor's laboratory." "They're really strong."  
I said.  
Delia:"Megan I already saw all of them at the laboratory." "They're so adorable!" "That Shiny Primarina doesn't like me for some kind of reason."  
She said.  
Me:"Some of my Pokemon have been abandoned by their Trainers and they can't trust humans anymore except for me."  
I said.  
Professor Oak walked over to all of us and he smiled.  
Professor Oak:"Megan your Leafeon and Vaporeon are so happy to see their daughter again." "They nuzzled her and she did the same thing."  
He said.  
Professor Oak:"Don't worry about a thing." "My laboratory is locked up so that nobody can break into it."  
He said.  
Me:"I didn't know that my Sylveon had parents Professor Oak."  
I said.  
Gary:"My grandpa told me all about your Nuzlocke curse Megan." "I'll help you out with it."  
He said.  
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Jolteon from Unova's Route 12 and a Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Espeon from Kanto's Celadon City walked over to me.  
Espeon:"We're looking for our daughter." "She's a Shiny Eevee."  
He said.  
Me:"Your daughter is at Professor Oak's laboratory in Pallet Town."  
I said.  
I captured both of the Pokemon in empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized both of them.  
I sent both of my Pokemon to the laboratory and I healed up all of my Pokemon at the Pokemon Center.  
Misty found a Wild nonshiny female Horsea and she captured her  
We stopped Nastina and we left Porta Vista on a boat.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	19. Ghost of Maiden's Peak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and we enjoy the festival.

We arrived at Maiden's Peak and we looked around.  
Me:"Wow!" "This place looks so cool!"  
I said.  
Misty:"This is the Summer Festival." "Let's go have some fun!"  
She said.  
Ash:"Yeah!" "Let's go have fun!"  
He said.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
We ate lunch and we walked around.  
After dinner.  
It's 8:30 pm.  
The Team Rocket Trio showed up again to steal a painting and we sent them blasting off.  
We met Gastly and we heard his story.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ash,Dylan,Misty,Brock,Ryan and I are fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	20. Bye Bye Butterfree.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash releases his Butterfree to find a mate and we say goodbye. We arrive in Saffron City and Ash adds Tauros to his Team.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday July the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
We ate breakfast in the cafeteria and we left the Pokemon Center.  
We left Maiden's Peak and we arrived at a cliff where Butterfrees were being released by their Trainers.  
Ash:"What's going on?"  
He asked.  
Brock:"It's mating season for Butterfree." "They fly across the ocean in order to lay Eggs."  
He said.  
Ash released his Butterfree and he found a mate because of the yellow scarf around his neck.  
Ash's Butterfree and his mate flew off together.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we left the area.  
We saw the sign for Saffron City and we took off running.  
We arrived in Saffron City and Ash got his Tauros from Professor Oak.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	21. Abra and the Psychic Showdown.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash loses to Sabrina and he's told to capture a Ghost Type Pokemon. I capture a Wild Level twelve Shiny female Drowzee from Kanto's Route 11 and I nickname her Helen. I capture a Wild Level twenty three Shiny male Ekans from Kanto's Route 12 and I nickname him Jacob. I capture a Wild Level thirty Shiny Ditto from Kanto's Route 13 and I nickname him Dante. I capture a Wild Level seven Shiny female Froakie from Kalos Route 7 and I nickname her Gabriella. I catch a Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Nucleon from Tandor's Route 8 and I nickname her Nadine from my favorite tv show Arthur. I catch a Wild Level twenty four Shiny female Chimical from Tandor's Route 9 and I nickname her Clara. I capture a Wild Level fourteen Shiny female Cubone from the Pokemon Tower and I nickname her Magnolia. I capture a Wild Level five nonshiny female Raptorch from Tandor's Moki Town and I nickname her Amelia.

We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
We went into the Pokemon Gym and we found the Gym Leader.  
I defeated the Gym Leader and I got the Marsh Badge.  
Ash lost to Sabrina the Gym Leader and we left the Gym.  
A Wild Level twelve Shiny female Drowzee from Kanto's Route 11 and a Wild Level thirty Shiny female Cubone from Kanto's Pokemon Tower came over to me.  
A Wild Level twenty three Shiny male Ekans from Kanto's Route 12 and a Wild Level thirty Shiny Ditto from Kanto's Route 13 came over to me.  
A Wild Level seven Shiny female Froakie from Kalos Route 7 and a Wild Level five nonshiny female Raptorch from Tandor's Moki Town came over to me.  
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Nucleon from Tandor's Route 8 and a Wild Level twenty four Shiny female Chimical from Tandor's Route 9 came over to me.  
I captured all eight of the Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I fully evolved seven of the eight Pokemon into their final forms and I sent all of them to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
Ash:"Megan what were the three strange looking Pokemon that aren't from this Region?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Ash they're Raptorch,Nucleon and Chimical from the Tandor Region."  
I said.  
Me:"Raptorch,Orchynx and Eletux are the Tandor Region Starter Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"You have to answer four quiz questions from the Professor Ernest Bamb'o and he'll determine which Starter Pokemon gets to travel around the Tandor Region with you."  
I said.  
Me:"Nucleon is an evolved form of Eevee." "It needs to evolve around a Nuclear Pokemon."  
I said.  
We left Saffron City and we arrived in Lavender Town.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	22. The Tower of Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash finds a Wild Level twenty five nonshiny male Haunter and he captures him. I capture a Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Alolan Exeggutor from Alola's Resolution Cave and I nickname him Edward. I catch a Wild Level thirty Shiny male Onix from Johto's Union Cave and I nickname him Owen. I capture a Wild Level thirty three Shiny female Gastly from Alola's Abandoned Thrifty Megamart and I nickname her Genevieve. I catch a Wild Level thirty five Shiny female Exeggcute from the Sevii Island's Berry Forest and I nickname her Esther. I catch a Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Umbreon from Kalos Route 10 and I nickname him Zachary. I catch a Wild Level one hundred nonshiny Zygarde 10% form from Alola's Route 16 and I nickname him Zeke. I capture a Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Flareon from Johto's Goldenrod City and I nickname him Finn. I catch a Wild Level twenty eight Shiny female Houndour  
> from Kalos Route 1 and I nickname her Harper.

A Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Alolan Exeggutor from Alola's Resolution Cave and a Wild Level thirty Shiny male Onix from Johto's Union Cave came over to me.  
A Wild Level thirty three Shiny female Gastly from Alola's Abandoned Thrifty Megamart and a Wild Level thirty five Shiny female Exeggcute from the Sevii Island's Berry Forest came over to me.  
A Wild Level one hundred nonshiny Zygarde 10% form from and a Wild Level twenty seven Shiny female Houndour from Kalos Route 1 came over to me.  
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Umbreon from Kalos Route 10 and a Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Flareon from Johto's Goldenrod City came over to me.  
I captured all eight of the Pokemon in empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I evolved all three of the Pokemon into their final forms and I sent all eight of them to the laboratory.  
We walked over to the Pokemon Tower and we went inside.  
We found a Wild Level twenty five nonshiny male Haunter and Ash captured him.  
We left the Pokemon Tower and we went back to the Saffron City Gym to watch Ash defeat Sabrina.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	23. Haunter vs Kadabra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash defeats Sabrina and he earns his Marsh Badge. I catch a Wild Level thirty four Shiny male Magby from Sinnoh's Fuego Ironworks and I nickname him Zuko. I catch a Wild Level one hundred twenty Shiny male Delta Koffing from Torren's Route 6 and I nickname him James. I capture a Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Aerodactyl from Kanto's Cinnabar Island and I nickname her Athena. I catch a Wild Level one hundred nonshiny female Kangaskhan from the Kalos Region Glittering Cave and I nickname her May. I find out that May's baby is a girl and I nickname her June.

Ash defeated Sabrina and he got his fourth Gym Badge.  
We walked out of the Pokemon Gym and we healed up at the Pokemon Center.  
Ash called Professor Oak and he checked on his Tauros.  
We walked out of the Pokemon Center and we walked out to Kanto Route 7.  
A Wild Level thirty four Shiny male Magby from Sinnoh's Fuego Ironworks and a Wild Level one hundred twenty Shiny male Delta Koffing from Torren's Route 6 came over to me.  
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Aerodactyl from Kanto's Cinnabar Island and a Wild Level one hundred nonshiny female Kangaskhan from the Kalos Region Glittering Cave came over to me.  
I captured all four of the Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I evolved two of the four Pokemon into their final forms and I sent all four of them to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	24. Primeape Goes Bananas.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash finds a Wild Level thirty seven nonshiny male Primeape and he catches him. I catch a Wild Level one hundred Shiny Zapdos from the Kanto Region's Power Plant and I nickname him Zeus. I capture a Wild Level one hundred Shiny Moltres from the Sevii Island's Mount Ember and I nickname her Calypso. I capture a Wild Level one hundred Shiny Articuno from the Kalos Region Spirit's Den and I nickname her Azulea. I capture a Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Elekid from the Unova Region's Virbank Complex inner area and I nickname her Elizabeth.

Ash saw a Wild Level thirty seven nonshiny male Mankey and he fed him a Razz Berry.  
Mankey evolved into a Primeape and he gave Ash a gentle hug to thank him.  
Ash captured Primeape and he sent him to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny Articuno from the Kalos Region Spirit's Den and a Wild Level one hundred Shiny Moltres from the Sevii Island's Mount Ember came over to me.  
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny Zapdos from the Kanto Region's Power Plant and a Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Elekid from the Unova Region's Virbank Complex inner area came over to me.  
I captured all four of the Pokemon in empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I fully evolved Elizabeth into her final form and I sent her to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
I sent all three of the Legendary Pokemon to the Professor Oak's laboratory and I called out all of my Pokemon from their Luxury Balls.  
Me:"We're getting ready to defeat Erika everyone." "She uses Grass Type Pokemon."  
I said.  
Shiloh:"I'll crush her like a bug!" "She won't stand a chance against us."  
She said.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	25. Pokemon Scent-sation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We defeat Erika and we get our fifth Gym Badge. The Team Rocket Trio sets the Celadon Pokemon Gym on fire and we save it. I catch a Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Alolan Raichu from the Alola Region's Konikoni City and I nickname her Blythe. I catch a Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Alolan Grimer from the Alola Region's Ula'ula Beach and I nickname her Gloria. I catch a Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Kanto Region Rattata from Kanto Route 2's northern side near Pewter City and I nickname her Allison. I capture a Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Alolan Rattata from the Alola Region's Verdant Cavern and I nickname him Oberon. I capture a Wild Level one Shiny male Luxy from the Tandor Region's Legen Town and I nickname him Logan. I catch a Wild Level one Shiny female Orchynx from the Tandor Region's Rochfale Town and I nickname her Melody. I capture a Wild Level one Shiny female Eletux from the Tandor Region's Kevlar Town and I nickname her Ariel. I capture a Wild Level one Shiny male Minyan from the Tandor Region's Vinoville Town and I nickname him Maxwell.

Ash:"I'll use Pidgeotto and Charmander for the Gym Battle."  
He said.  
Me:"Those are really good choices." "I'm just using Shiloh for this Gym Battle."  
I said.  
Shiloh:"Let's go back into our Luxury Balls." "I've got a bad feeling that Team Rocket is nearby."  
She said.  
I called all of my Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls and I took off running down the road.  
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Kanto Region Rattata from Kanto Route 2's northern side and a Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Alolan Rattata from the Alola Region's Verdant Cavern came over to me.  
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Alolan Raichu from the Alola Region's Konikoni City and a Wild Level one hundred Shiny female Alolan Grimer from the Alola Region's Ula'ula Beach came over to me.  
A Wild Level one Shiny female Orchynx from the Tandor Region's Rochfale Town and a WIld Level one Shiny female Eletux from the Tandor Region's Kevlar Town came over to me.  
A Wild Level one Shiny male Minyan from the Tandor Region's Vinoville Town and a Wild Level one Shiny male Luxy from the Tandor Region's Legen Town came over to me.  
I captured all eight of the Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
Purple flower stickers for the female Alolan forms and blue flower stickers for the male Alolan forms.  
Purple star stickers for the females and blue star stickers for the males.  
I found one Shiny Stone on the ground and I put it in the right shorts pocket.  
I found two Dusk Stones on the ground and I put both in the left shorts pocket.  
I fully evolved seven of the eight Pokemon into their final forms and I sent all of them to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
Me:"I'm really lucky to have all of these Pokemon." "They're helping me to win all of those Gym Badges."  
I said.  
I sent Ryan back to the laboratory and I put Logan onto the Team.  
I sent Edgar back to the laboratory and I put Maxwell onto the Team.  
Ash,Misty and Brock caught up to me.  
Misty:"Megan what kind of Pokemon did you capture?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Misty I got four brand new Pokemon from the Tandor Region." "The rest were Alolan forms except for one."  
I said.  
Me:"I put two of the four new Tandor Region Pokemon on my Team."  
I said.  
We arrived in Celadon City and we saw Team Rocket Grunts walking around.  
Me:"Let's avoid the Game Corner." "The Team Rocket Boss runs it."  
I said.  
We defeated Gym Leader Erika and we got our fifth Gym Badge.  
Erika:"You're a really tough Pokemon Trainer Megan." "I've never seen that Pokemon you used in our Battle before."  
She said.  
Me:"Maxwell is from the Tandor Region Erika." "He's a Shiny Vilucard." "He used to be Minyan."  
I said.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we saved the Pokemon Gym.  
Erika and her friends showed us one Pokemon Egg that she had found.  
Ash,Misty and Brock scratched their heads in confusion.  
Erika:"This Pokemon Egg came from a far away Region and we need someone to take care of it."  
She said.  
I looked at the Pokemon Egg and I knew what Tandor Region Pokemon was inside.  
Me:"That's a Shiny Chicoatl Pokemon Egg from the Tandor Region."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll hatch that once I get a Pokemon with the Flame Body Ability."  
I said.  
Ash:"Zuko your Magmortar has that Ability Megan!"  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah!" "He does Ash."  
I said.  
I took the Egg from Erika with both of my hands and I put it into the front pouch of my backpack.  
Erika:"Take good care of that Pokemon Megan." "I don't want to hear about any of your Pokemon dying."  
She said.  
Me:"Don't worry Erika." "I won't let anything happen to any of my Pokemon." "Including this one of course in my backpack."  
I said.  
We left Celadon City and we headed towards Fuchsia City.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	26. Hypno's Naptime.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find lost children in the park and we snap them out of Hypno's control. Misty finds a Wild Level twenty seven nonshiny male Psyduck and she accidentally captures him. I capture the newly hatched Level one Shiny male Chicoatl from Tandor's Route 10 and I nickname him Wyatt. I capture a Wild Level five Shiny female Chyinmunk from Tandor's Route 1 and I nickname her Kira. I capture a Wild Level seven Shiny female Owten from Tandor's Route 2 and I nickname her Marie. I capture a Wild Level seven Shiny female Grozard from the Tandor Region's Passage Cave and I nickname her Marissa. I catch a Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Kabuto from the Kanto Region's Seafoam Islands and I nickname him Keith. I capture a Wild Level twelve Shiny female Cubbug from Tandor's Route 3 and I nickname her Myrtle. I go back to the laboratory and I sort the captures.

It's 4:30 pm.  
We arrived in HopHopHop Town and we saw people looking around for something.  
After dinner.  
It's 7:30 pm.  
We found all of the children imitating Pokemon and we got all of them back to normal.  
A Wild Level five Shiny female Chyinmunk from Tandor's Route 1 and a Wild Level seven Shiny female Owten from Tandor's Route 2 came over to me.  
A Wild Level seven Shiny female Grozard from the Tandor Region's Passage Cave and a Wild Level twelve Shiny female Cubbug from Tandor's Route 3 came over to me.  
A Wild Level one hundred Shiny male Kabuto from the Kanto Region's Seafoam Islands came over to me and he held out his right claw.  
The Shiny Chicoatl Pokemon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.  
I gently got the Pokemon Egg out of my backpack with both of my hands and I put it on the ground.  
The Shiny Chicoatl Pokemon Egg broke open and a Level one male is fast asleep with both of his black eyes closed.  
The Shiny male Chicoatl opened up both of his black eyes and he looked around.  
Chicoatl saw me and he smiled.  
Chicoatl:"Mama!"  
He said.  
Me:"Hello Wyatt." "I'm Megan your new Trainer." "We're doing a Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
I captured all of the Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I fully evolved all of the Pokemon into their final forms and I sent all of them to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
I sent Payton over to the laboratory and I put April onto the Team.  
I went over to the laboratory and I sorted the captures.  
I arrived back in the HopHopHop Town Pokemon Center and I walked into our bedroom where we're sleeping in for the night.  
I sent April to the laboratory and I put Payton onto the Team.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ash,Dylan,Misty,Brock,Ivy and I are fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	27. Pokemon Fashion Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Suzie a Pokemon Breeder and we stop Team Rocket again. Suzie recalls the Vulpix and she lets Brock raise her. I capture a Wild Level fourteen Shiny female Tancoon from Tandor's Route 4 and I nickname her Erica. I catch a Wild Level twenty two Shiny female Smore from the Tandor Region's Anthell and I nickname her Candace. I capture a Wild Level one Shiny female Minicorn from the Tandor Region's Burole Town and I nickname her Bonnie. I capture a Wild Level fifteen Shiny male Modrille from the Tandor Region's Burole Tunnel and I nickname him Duane. I capture a Wild Level thirty four Shiny female Tubjaw from the Tandor Region's Labyrinth and I nickname her Tabitha. I catch a Wild Level fourteen Shiny female Lunapup from Tandor's Route 6 and I nickname her Lilo. I catch a Wild Level sixteen Shiny female Costraw from Tandor's Route 5 and I nickname her Trinity. I catch a Wild Level twenty one Shiny female Glaslug from Tandor's Route 7 and I nickname her Glacia.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday July the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
We ate breakfast in the cafeteria and we left the Pokemon Center.  
We arrived at Scissor Street and we looked around.  
We met Suzie in her shop and we met her Vulpix.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
Brock got Suzie's Vulpix and we left her shop.  
A Wild Level fourteen Shiny female Tancoon from Tandor's Route 4 and a Wild Level fourteen Shiny female Lunapup from Tandor's Route 6 came over to me.  
A Wild Level thirty four Shiny female Tubjaw from the Tandor Region's Labyrinth and a Wild Level fifteen Shiny male Modrille from the Tandor Region's Burole Tunnel came over to me.  
A Wild Level twenty two Shiny female Smore from the Tandor Region's Anthell and a Wild Level one Shiny female Minicorn from the Tandor Region's Burole Town came over to me.  
A Wild Level twenty one Shiny female Glaslug from Tandor's Route 7 and a Wild Level sixteen Shiny female Costraw from Tandor's Route 5 came over to me.  
I captured all eight of the Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I found one Shiny Stone on the ground and I put it in the left shorts pocket.  
I fully evolved all of the Pokemon into their final forms and I sent all of them to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	28. The Punchy Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash wins the P1 Grand Prix with his Primeape and he lets Anthony train him. I catch a Wild Level forty four Shiny female Fafurr from the Tandor Region's Mount Lanthanite and I nickname her Raven. I capture a Wild Level forty Shiny female Sheebit from the Tandor Region's Victory Road and I nickname her Lois. I catch a Wild Level forty five Shiny female Chupacho from the Tandor Region's Nuclear Plant Omicron and I nickname her Courtney. I capture a Wild Level fifty three Shiny female Paraudio from the Tandor Region's Nuclear Plant Zeta and I nickname her Eleanor. I catch a Wild Level twenty five Shiny female Brailip from the Tandor Region's Bealbeach City and I nickname her Brittany. I catch a Wild Level twenty Shiny female Baashaun from Tandor's Route 11 and I nickname her Jeanette. I capture a Wild Level thirty four Shiny male Frynai from Tandor's Route 12 and I nickname him Damien. I capture a Wild Level thirty Shiny female Selkid from Tandor's Route 13 and I nickname her Sadie.

We walked around and we saw a Hitmonchan hitting some trees with his Mach Punch Move.  
A Wild Level forty four Shiny female Fafurr from the Tandor Region's Mount Lanthanite and a Wild Level forty Shiny female Sheebit from the Tandor Region's Victory Road came over to me.  
A Wild Level forty five Shiny female Chupacho from the Tandor Region's Nuclear Plant Omicron and a Wild Level fifty three Shiny female Parudio from the Tandor Region's Nuclear Plant Zeta came over to me.  
A Wild Level twenty five Shiny female Bralip from the Tandor Region's Bealbeach City and a Wild Level twenty Shiny female Baashaun from Tandor's Route 11 came over to me.  
A Wild Level Shiny thirty four Shiny male Frynai from Tandor's Route 12 and a Wild Level thirty Shiny female Selkid from Tandor's Route 13 came over to me.  
I captured all eight of the Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I fully evolved all eight of the Pokemon into their final forms and I sent all of them to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
Ash defeated everyone in the P1 Grand Prix and he got the belt.  
Ash handed Primeape's Pokeball to Anthony and he smiled at him.  
Anthony:"I'll take really good care of your Primeape."  
He said.  
We left the building and we stopped the Team Rocket Trio again.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	29. Sparks Fly for Magnemite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive in Gringy City and we save it's Power Plant from Wild Level thirty five nonshiny Grimers. Ash finds a Wild Level thirty seven nonshiny male Muk and he captures him. I catch a Wild Level thirty four Shiny female Swabone from Tandor's Route 14 and I nickname her Stephanie. I catch a Wild Level twenty six Shiny female Devimp from Tandor's Route 15 and I nickname her Persephone. I capture a Wild Level thirty seven Shiny female Pufluff from Tandor's Route 16 and I nickname her Abigail. I catch a Wild Level twelve Shiny female Tonemy from the Tandor Region's Comet Cave and I nickname her Taylor. I catch a Wild Level thirty nonshiny female Flager from the Tandor Region's Amatree Town and I nickname her Ruby. I catch a Wild Level twenty five Shiny male Ratsy from the Tandor Region's Venesi City and I nickname him Remy. I capture a Wild Level one Shiny female Volchik from the Tandor Region's Tsukinami Village and I nickname her Vanessa. I capture a Wild Level fifty nonshiny Garlikid from the Tandor Region's Silverport Town and I nickname him Galahad.

We arrived in Gringy City and Dylan fell ill with electricity buildup.  
We stopped all of the Grimers and we saved all of the Power Plant workers.  
Ash captured the Wild Level thirty seven nonshiny male Muk and he sent him to the laboratory.  
We left the Power Plant and we healed up at the Pokemon Center.  
Dylan got better and Magnemite left.  
We walked out of the Pokemon Center and we saw all of the pollution gone.  
A Wild Level fifty nonshiny Garlikid from the Tandor Region's Silverport Town and a Wild Level one Shiny female Volchik from the Tandor Region's Tsukinami Village came over to me.  
A Wild Level thirty nonshiny female Flager from the Tandor Region's Amatree Town and a Wild Level twenty five Shiny male Ratsy from the Tandor Region's Venesi City came over to me.  
A Wild Level twelve Shiny female Tonemy from the Tandor Region's Comet Cave and a Wild Level thirty seven Shiny female Pufluff from Tandor's Route 16 came over to me.  
A Wild Level thirty four Shiny female Swabone from Tandor's Route 14 and a Wild Level twenty six Shiny female Devimp from Tandor's Route 15 came over to me.  
I captured all eight of the Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I evolved all seven of the Pokemon into their final forms and I sent all eight of them to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	30. Dig Those Diglett

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stop the Wild nonshiny Digletts from destroying a town and we turn down the offer. I capture a Wild Level fourteen Shiny female Munchlax from the Sinnoh Region's Floaroma Meadow and I nickname her Cheyenne. I capture a Wild Level twenty three Shiny male Kanto Region Diglett from the Kanto Region's Diglett Tunnel and I nickname him Douglas. I capture a Wild Level fifteen Shiny female Dratini from the Johto Region's Dragon Den and I nickname her Dahlia. I catch a Wild Level forty Shiny male Alolan Marowak from the Alola Region's Haina Desert and I nickname him Jackson. I capture a Wild Level fifty five Shiny female Alolan Diglett from the Alola Region's Poni Coast and I nickname her Daphne. I capture a Wild Level fifteen Shiny female Pachirisu from the Sinnoh Region's Valley Windworks and I nickname her Vivian. I go back to Celadon City and I buy some evolutionary stones. I evolve all of the Pokemon that evolve by the stones into their final forms and I send all of them back to Professor Oak's laboratory.

We entered a work area and we saw Gary again.  
We defeated all of the Digletts and we left the area.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
A Wild Level forty Shiny male Alolan Marowak from the Alola Region's Haina Desert and a Wild Level fifteen Shiny female Pachirisu from the Sinnoh Region's Valley Windworks came over to me.  
A Wild Level twenty three Shiny male Kanto Region Diglett from the Kanto Region's Diglett Tower and a Wild Level fifty five Shiny female Alolan Diglett from the Alola Region's Poni Coast came over to me.  
A Wild Level fifteen Shiny female Dratini from the Johto Region's Dragon Den and a Wild Level fourteen Shiny female Munchlax from the Sinnoh Region's Floaroma Meadow came over to me.  
I captured all four of the Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them. I evolved all four of the Pokemon into their final forms and I sent all six of the Pokemon to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
I went back to the Celadon City Department Store and I bought all of the evolution stones.  
I evolved all of the Pokemon that needed a stone into their final forms and I sent all of them back to the laboratory.  
Laura the nonshiny female Lucario,Ivy the Shiny female Simisage and Payton the Shiny female Simipour.  
Shiloh the Shiny female Simisear,Maxwell the Shiny male Vilucard and Logan the Shiny male Luxelong.  
I went back to my friends at the work area and I showed them my fully evolved Unova monkeys.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	31. The Ninja Poké-Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive in Fuchsia City and we get our sixth Gym Badge from Leader Koga. I catch a Wild Level forty six Shiny male Kanto Region Meowth from Kanto's Route 23 wearing an Everstone necklace and I nickname him Tigger. I capture a Wild Level forty six Shiny male Alolan Meowth from the Kanto Region's Victory Road wearing an Everstone necklace and I nickname him Rocky. I capture a Wild Level twenty eight Shiny female Kanto Region Meowth from Johto's Route 39 and I nickname her Desiree. I catch a Wild Level seventeen Shiny female Alolan Meowth from the Alola Region Route 1's Pokemon School and I nickname her Mitzi.

We arrived in Fuchsia City and we went to Koga's Gym.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
We defeated the Gym Leader Koga and we got the Soul Badge.  
We left the Pokemon Gym and we healed up at the Pokemon Center.  
A Wild Level forty six Shiny Kanto Region Meowth from Kanto's Route 23 and a Wild Level forty six Shiny male Alolan Meowth from the Kanto Region's Victory Road came over to me.  
A Wild Level seventeen Shiny female Alolan Meowth from the Alola Region Route 1's Pokemon School and a Wild Level twenty eight Shiny female Kanto Region Meowth from Johto's Route 39 came over to me.  
I captured all four of the Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized them.  
I fully evolved the two Meowths into their final forms and I sent all four of them to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	32. The Flame Pokemon-athon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Lara Laramie a Pokemon Rancher and we help her to win a race right after she gets her left arm broken from falling off of Ponyta onto the ground from the evil jerk Dario. I enter the Pokemon race with Lara's nonshiny Level forty six male Ponyta and I defeat the evil jerk Dario with Rapidash. We defeat the Team Rocket Trio again and we give Lara Laramie the reward. I catch a Wild Level forty nine Shiny female Shellder from Kanto's Route 28 and I nickname her Cosmo. I catch a Wild Level five Shiny female Delta Purrloin from Torren's Route 2 and I nickname her Dakota. I catch a Wild Level thirty four Shiny male Doduo from Torren's Route 7 and I nickname him Sabo. I capture a Wild Level twenty seven Shiny female Murkrow from Kanto's Route 7 and I nickname her Sonata.

We went to the Laramie Ranch and we met Lara.  
I walked over to Ponyta and I pet it without getting burnt.  
Lara:"You're an amazing Pokemon Trainer Megan." "Ponyta didn't even burn you!"  
She said.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
Lara got onto her Ponyta and she rode him around.  
Dario spooked Lara's Tauros and he also spooked her Ponyta.  
Lara fell onto the ground and she broke her left arm.  
I entered the race with Ponyta and I won the flag for all of Lara Laramie's family members right after making a fool out of Dario with Rapidash.  
A Wild Level forty nine Shiny female Shellder from Kanto's Route 28 and a Wild Level five Shiny female Delta Purrloin from Torren's Route 2 came over to me.  
A Wild Level thirty four Shiny male Doduo from Torren's Route 7 and a Wild Level twenty seven Shiny female Murkrow from Kanto's Route 7 came over to me.  
I captured all four of the Pokemon in empty Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I fully evolved all four of the Pokemon into their final forms and I sent all of them to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
We left the Laramie Ranch and we arrived at the Safari Zone.  
It's 7:30 pm.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	33. The Kangaskhan Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Tommy's parents and we get their son Tommy back to them. We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and I get the Kangaskhan Mega Stone.

We encountered Officer Jenny and we went into a tent.  
Officer Jenny:"You guys can stay here for tonight." "It's getting late."  
She said.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
We met Tommy's parents and we reunited them with their boy.  
I got the Kangaskanite Mega Stone and I sent it to the laboratory.  
It's 8:30 pm.  
Later that night.  
Ash,Misty,Brock,Dylan,Logan and I are fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	34. The Bridge Bike Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We defeat the Bridge Bike Gang and we defeat the Team Rocket Trio again. We deliver the medicine to a sick nonshiny Shellder Pokemon and we get an award from the other Pokemon Center which is two brand new bikes.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Thursday July the 9th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
We ate breakfast at the table from Officer Jenny and we left the Safari Zone.  
We found a Pokemon Center and we healed our Pokemon.  
We got the medicine and we got the rental bikes.  
We defeated the Bridge Bike Gang and we defeated the Team Rocket Trio again.  
We delivered the medicine and we got two new bikes from the other Pokemon Center.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	35. Ditto's Mysterious Mansion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Duplica at the mansion and we learn about the Tandor Region. We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and I get the Tandor Region Pokedex from Duplica. I call Professor Bamb'o and I tell him that his Raptorch is ok.

We left the Pokemon Center with our new bikes and we arrived at a mansion in the forest.  
We met Duplica inside the mansion and we learned about the Tandor Region.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
Duplica walked over to me and she gave me a Tandor Region Pokedex from her friend Professor Ernest Bamb'o.  
I called up Professor Ernest Bamb'o and I told him that his Raptorch is ok.  
Professor Bamb'o thanked me for my honesty about his lost Pokemon which escaped from his laboratory to find an adventure and he sent me a package to my house in Pallet Town.  
I hung up on Professor Bamb'o and I checked my Pokemon out with my Pokedex.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	36. Pikachu's Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Dylan's Pikachu family and Ash tries to release him to be with his family. We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and we save the Pikachu family. Dylan refuses to leave Ash and he stays with him forever.

We walked out of the mansion and we walked into a forest.  
We saw all of Dylan's family members playing together and we walked over to all of them.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
We saved the Pikachu family and they threw Dylan into the air to say thank you.  
Ash put Dylan on the ground and he took off running down the road.  
Dylan raced over to Ash and he jumped up onto his right shoulder.  
Dylan:"I don't want to leave you at all Ash." "I'm staying on your Team forever."  
He said.  
We said goodbye to all of the Pikachu family members and we walked out of the forest.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	37. The Battling Eevee Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Mikey and we meet his three brothers. Pyro,Rainer and Sparky. We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and we save the party. Mikey tells his three older brothers that he doesn't want Eevee to evolve and they apologize to him.

We walked around and we saw a nonshiny male Eevee.  
Misty:"Aww!" "He's so adorable." "He has a Trainer."  
She said.  
I unhooked Eevee from the rope and I held the Pokemon.  
Eevee:"Mikey's brothers are forcing me to evolve and I don't want to!"  
He said.  
Me:"We'll get you back to Mikey with an Everstone on your collar and we're going to teach his brothers a lesson."  
I said.  
Eevee:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!"  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You're right about that."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm Megan Kendell and these are my friends." "Ash,Misty and Brock."  
I said.  
We put an Everstone onto Eevee's collar and we gave him back to his owner Mikey.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
We saved the party for everyone who wanted to evolve a Pokemon by evolutionary stones and we taught the brothers a lesson.  
The brothers apologized to their brother and they hugged him.  
We left the party and we encountered the Pokemon Snorlax.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	38. Wake Up Snorlax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find a Wild Level thirty nonshiny male Snorlax blocking the path to Dark City and Ash fails to capture him after we use the Pokeflute.

We got the Pokeflute and we woke up the Snorlax.  
Ash tried to capture him and he failed miserably.  
Misty:"Megan we should take turns with your bike."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "We should do that Misty."  
I said.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
We left the area and we arrived in Dark City.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	39. Showdown at Dark City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We defeat both of the unofficial Gyms and we help all of them to get along.

We healed up our Pokemon at the Center and we went into the restaurant to eat lunch.  
We ate lunch and we paid for it.  
We defeated all of the Pokemon Trainers and we taught them how to get along with each other.  
We left the area and we arrived in a town that's putting on a carnival for the people.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	40. March of the Exeggutor Squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stop a horde of hypnotized nonshiny Kanto Exeggutor from destroying the town and we stop all three of the Team Rocket Trio again. Ash's Charmander evolves into a Charmeleon and we congratulate him.

We met Melvin and he hypnotized Ash.  
All of the Exeggutor hypnotized each other and all of them headed for the town.  
We stopped all of the Exeggutor and we snapped Ash out of his hypnotized state from the magician Melvin.  
Ash's Charmander glowed brightly and he evolved into a Charmeleon much to our surprise.  
Ash's Charmeleon used the Flamethrower Move on his Trainer and he burned him.  
We laughed and we smiled.  
We left the town and we arrived in a village.  
It's 5:30 pm.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	41. The Problem with Paras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's Charmeleon starts to disobey him and we help Cassandra's Paras to evolve.

Cassandra healed Team Rocket's Meowth to full health from heatstroke with her herbs and she went back to her grandmother's shop.  
We met Cassandra and we met her grandma.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
Ash's Charmeleon started to disobey him and Cassandra's Paras evolved into Parasect.  
Brock bought plenty of healing items and he put all of them into the bag.  
We said goodbye to our new friends and we left Mossgreen Village.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	42. The Song of Jigglypuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We heal an injured Jigglypuff and we have it help everyone in Neon Town.

We found an injured Jigglypuff and we healed it.  
We arrived in Neon Town and everyone was mean to us.  
Jigglypuff appeared and she sung her song to everyone including us.  
We fell asleep and so did everyone else.  
Jigglypuff got really mad and she drew on everyone's face with her marker.  
We woke up at 7:30 pm and we cleaned our faces off.  
We ate dinner in the restaurant and we went into the Pokemon Center.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ash,Misty,Brock,Dylan,Logan and I are fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	43. Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's Charmeleon evolves into a Charizard and he saves him from a Wild Level fifty nonshiny male Aerodactyl. Ash finds a nonshiny Togepi Pokemon Egg in the Grandpa Canyon and he decides to give the Pokemon to Misty.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday July the 10th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
We ate breakfast in the cafeteria and we left the Pokemon Center.  
Everyone came over to us and they apologized for their rude behavior yesterday when we had first walked into Neon Town.  
We left Neon Town and we arrived in Grandpa Canyon.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
Ash's Charmeleon popped out of his Pokeball because of Aerodactyl capturing his Trainer and he evolved into his final form Charizard.  
Jigglypuff appeared again and she sung everyone to sleep with her marker.  
Jigglypuff got really mad and she drew on everyone's faces with her marker.  
We woke up and we cleaned our faces.  
Ash found a nonshiny Togepi Pokemon Egg on the ground and he gave the Egg to Misty to raise.  
We left the Grandpa Canyon with a new Pokemon to raise in the future and we found a park to rest.  
We walked over to the bench and we put our bags on the ground.  
We sat down and we took a nap for a while.  
It's 11:30 am.  
At 10:30 am I felt a really dull pain in my stomach and I felt really hot.  
I felt really nauseous and I felt really dizzy.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	44. A Chansey Operation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's Pikachu Dylan chokes on one huge Razz Berry instead of one whole apple and Brock gets it out without any problems. I get really sick with an appendicitis attack and my three best friends forever rush me to a nearby human hospital. All of the doctors and nurses tend to a whole lot of hurt Pokemon from a huge car crash done by the Team Rocket Trio. The Pokemon Center is filled and the human hospital has extra rooms. Jessie finds a Shiny Jackdeary Pokemon Egg from Nowtoch City and she gives it to Misty.

Dylan went into a bush and he ate one huge Razz Berry.  
Dylan walked out of the bush and he collapsed on the ground near all of us.  
One hour later.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
Misty woke up and she saw Dylan passed out at her feet with a bright red face.  
Misty:"Ash wake up right now!" "Something's wrong with Dylan!"  
She said.  
Ash woke up and he saw Dylan's bright red face.  
Dylan woke up and he grabbed his throat.  
Brock and I woke up.  
Ash:"He's choking on something!"  
He said.  
I felt a really sharp pain stab through the lower right side of my stomach and I curled up into a ball on the bench right after fighting an urge to puke on all of our bags.  
Misty turned around and she saw me not moving at all on the bench curled up in a ball.  
Misty saw my bright red face and she saw me clutching my lower right side.  
Misty:"Something's really wrong with Megan!" "Her face is bright red like a tomato." "She's in a lot of pain."  
She said.  
Dylan opened his mouth up and Brock shined a flashlight into it.  
Brock:"Ashton here's the big problem with your Pikachu Dylan." "He was choking on a huge Razz Berry." "I'll get it out." "He'll shock us."  
He said.  
Brock reached into Dylan's mouth with his left hand and he gently pulled the one Razz Berry out of him.  
Dylan got really upset and he shocked everybody except for me with his Thunderbolt Move.  
Brock and Ash turned around.  
Dylan,Misty,Brock and Ash raced over to me.  
Brock put his left hand on my forehead and he pulled it back quickly.  
Brock:"Ouch!" "She's burning up with a really high fever!" "Let's take her over to a hospital."  
He said.  
Misty:"Megan when did the pain start?"  
She asked.  
Me:"It started two hours ago at Grandpa Canyon Misty."  
I said.  
Brock:"She's clutching her lower right side."  
He said. 

Ash:"I had my appendix taken out at the hospital when I was seven years old."  
He said.  
Ash:"She's showing the same symptoms that I had." "A really high fever." "Pain in lower right side."  
He said.  
Brock:"This is a medical emergency for Megan." "If her appendix ruptures then she'll get really sick."  
He said.  
I sent Ivy back to the laboratory and I put Vanessa onto the Team.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
Me:"Brock call out my Shiny Yatagaryu Vanessa." "She can fly us to a hospital."  
I said.  
Me:"She's in my sixth Luxury Ball." "She's a really strong Dragon Type Pokemon who can resist Fire Type Pokemon."  
I said.  
Brock:"Vanessa come on out!" "Your Nuzlocke Trainer Megan is in trouble."  
He said.  
Vanessa popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Vanessa saw me and she nuzzled my right cheek with her left cheek.  
Vanessa:"Ouch!" "You're burning up mama!"  
She said.  
Brock:"Your Trainer Megan is showing the two main symptoms of appendicitis Vanessa and we need to get her help at a hospital so that she'll get better."  
He said.  
Vanessa:"Everyone grab your bags and climb onto my back." "I'll get all of you to a hospital and the doctors can help my Trainer out."  
She said.  
I got up from the bench and I started to fall over from the pain.  
I was caught by my friends Misty,Brock and Ash right before I could hurt myself.  
Misty:"Hang in there Megan." "You're going to be ok."  
She said.  
We picked up our backpacks from the ground and we put them on our backs.  
Vanessa laid down on her tummy and we carefully got on her back.  
I held on tightly to Vanessa's neck and my friends hung on tightly to each other.  
Vanessa got up off of the ground and she took off into the sky.  
Vanessa flew around and she found a huge human hospital in the city with her really good vision.  
Vanessa safely landed on the sidewalk and she let us four get off of her back.  
I called Vanessa my Shiny Yatagaryu back to the sixth Luxury Ball and I flinched from the pain in my tummy.  
My friends Ash,Misty and Brock helped me walk into the hospital.  
It's 1:20 pm.  
All of the nurses and all of the doctors saw me being helped out by my three best friends then gasped.  
Doctor Proctor walked over to me with a green wheelchair and he gently removed my purple backpack.  
Doctor Proctor:"We'll figure out what's wrong with you."  
He said.  
Doctor Proctor:"Your best friends can take those Pokemon to the Pokemon Center." "We only heal humans in this hospital."  
He said.  
Me:"Some of my Pokemon can't trust other humans." "They're staying with me."  
I said.  
Me:"My Lucario was almost killed by a Pokemon Poacher in the Region of Unova." "She was just a newborn Riolu in the Ranch of Floccesy."  
I said.  
Female Nurse 1:"Ok." "We'll let you keep your Pokemon here." "That Lucario of yours is very lucky to have met you."  
She said.  
Misty:"Her name is Megan Kendell and she lives in the town of Pallet." "Both of her friends Ash and Gary live there too so she'll get help from them with the Nuzlocke."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "What my friend Misty just said is true." "I'm doing a Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Misty:"Megan has a really high fever and she's been complaining of a really sharp pain in her lower right side."  
She said.  
Doctor Proctor:"It sounds like that she might have appendicitis to me." "We'll have to run some tests on her."  
He said.  
Doctor Proctor took me into a hospital room and he gave me a hospital gown.  
I got dressed in my hospital gown behind a curtain and Dr. Proctor put an IV drip in my left arm right after I was finished changing.  
Doctor Proctor took a vial of my blood and a nurse walked out of my room with it.  
Doctor Proctor:"I'm going to give you some medicine for your pain Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"I feel like throwing up Doctor Proctor."  
I said.  
Nurse#3:"Are you allergic to anything Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"No." "I'm not allergic to anything Elizabeth." "I do have seasonal allergies." "I'm also autistic."  
I said.  
Doctor Proctor:"How old are you Megan?"  
He asked.  
Me:"I'm almost 32 years old Doctor Proctor."  
I said.  
I felt like puking and I sat up.  
Me:"I want to see my friends before you operate on me."  
I said.  
Doctor Proctor:"I'll go get them for you."  
He said.  
Doctor Proctor walked out of my room and he went out to the lobby.  
Meanwhile out in the hospital lobby.  
Ash got up from the couch and he walked over to a nurse sitting at the desk.  
Ash:"How's my friend Megan Kendell doing?"  
He asked.  
Brittany:"Doctor Proctor just finished examining her inside of the hospital room number seven Ashton Ketchum."  
She said.  
Brittany:"Right now she's being prepped for an emergency appendectomy inside of operating room number one."  
She said.  
It's 1:50 pm.  
Misty:"Uh oh." "That isn't good at all."  
She said.  
Doctor Proctor:"You did the right thing by bringing your friend here." "Her appendix is getting ready to rupture."  
He said.  
Doctor Proctor:"She'll have to stop traveling around for three weeks."  
He said.  
The doors opened and some injured Pokemon were brought in from the big car crash.  
Jessie and James raced over to their crying Pokemon Meowth.  
Ash:"Ugh!" "Not them again!" "They're always trying to steal Dylan from me!" "Not to mention my friend Megan's Lucario Laura."  
He said.  
Meowth:"Where's my charm at?"  
He asked.  
Jessie:"It's been pushed into your head." "You hit it really hard."  
She said.  
Jessie:"Misty just before that car crash we caused I found a really strange looking Pokemon Egg on the grass." "I want you to keep it."  
She said.  
Jessie:"Who knows what'll hatch from it." "It might end up being a Water Type." "Or maybe a Fairy Type."  
She said.  
Jessie gently got the Shiny Jackdeary Pokemon Egg out of her purse and she handed it to Misty.  
Mr. Fuji walked into the hospital and he raced over to his Cubone.  
Mr. Fuji:"I was the truck driver who got attacked by those three whippersnappers from that awful bad guy organization Team Rocket."  
He said.  
Misty:"Who are you?"  
She asked.  
Mr. Fuji:"I'm Mr. Fuji." "You're that Water Type Gym Leader from Cerulean City." "Your sisters are really famous."  
He said.  
Brock:"He calmed the spirit of Cubone's mother down inside Pokemon Tower when she was murdered while trying to protect him from some Team Rocket Grunts."  
He said.  
Mr. Fuji:"It was a very sad sight for Cubone to watch."  
He said.  
Ash:"You guys are going to the jail for murdering an innocent Pokemon!"  
He shouted angrily.  
It's 2:00 pm.  
Red Ketchum and Blue Oak walked into the hospital wearing cloaks over their bodies.  
Red:"We'll deal with these troublemakers for you Mr. Fuji."  
He said.  
Blue:"Yeah!" "We'll make them pay for murdering Cubone's mom."  
He said.  
Red's Pikachu popped out of his Pokeball and he looked around.  
Red's Pikachu saw his son Dylan and he walked over to him.  
Dylan:"Dad I missed you so much!" "Ash my new Pokemon Trainer gave me the nickname Dylan."  
He said.  
Red's Pikachu:"Son I'm really happy to see you again." "You've made your old man very proud."  
He said.  
Red pulled down the hood and he smiled at his son.  
It's 2:05 pm.  
Ash:"Dad it's very nice to see you and Blue again!" "These are my two brand new friends Brock and Misty the Gym Leaders."  
He said.  
Ash:"Megan my other brand new friend who came over from the Real World is here and she's getting her appendix removed."  
He said.  
Red:"Wow!" "I thought that humans from the Real World didn't exist at all!"  
He said.  
Red:"I thought that it was a myth." "Well they do now." "That's so cool!"  
He said.  
Doctor Proctor turned around and he went into my room.  
Doctor Proctor took me into the first operating room for my surgery and he put me to sleep with the mask that he put on my face.  
It's 2:10 pm.  
One hour later.  
It's 3:10 pm.  
I'm out of the operating room and I'm inside of the first recovery room.  
Doctor Proctor called out his Level one hundred nonshiny female Chansey and he had her fully heal my appendix incision with the Heal Pulse Move.  
All of the injured Pokemon are fully healed and all three of the Team Rocket members are tied up by both fathers.  
Red hit Meowth in the head and his charm popped out.  
Doctor Proctor:"Chansey she's free to leave this place forever right after the drugs that we had used get out of her system."  
He said.  
Doctor Proctor:"You can go help all of the other injured Pokemon if those guys haven't done anything yet."  
He said.  
Doctor Proctor unhooked me from the IV and he unhooked me from the equipment.  
Chansey went out to the lobby and she saw everyone.  
Nurse#7:"Phew!" "That was some really hard work healing all of those Pokemon."  
She said.  
Doctor#7:"Hopefully this won't happen again."  
He said.  
It's 3:15 pm.  
Two hours later.  
It's 5:15 pm.  
I woke up and I looked around.  
I saw Dr. Proctor and I smiled at him.  
Me:"Thank you for saving my life Dr. Proctor."  
I said.  
Dr. Proctor:"You're welcome Megan."  
He said.  
Me:"Can I leave now Dr. Proctor?"  
I asked.  
Dr. Proctor:"Yes." "You can Megan."  
He said.  
Dr. Proctor:"Just take it easy for a little while Megan." "You can't chase after those criminals from the bad guy organization Team Rocket."  
He said  
Doctor Proctor:"You can't get into Pokemon Trainer Battles out on the road if they're really tough."  
He said.  
Elizabeth:"Your stomach is still recovering from the surgery."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll take it easy for a little while Doctor Proctor." "I'll make sure to protect my stomach if I get into any kind of Pokemon Trainer Battle."  
I said.  
It's 5:20 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Brock,Ash,Dylan,Misty,Ariel and I are inside of a forest.  
Brock,Ash and Dylan are fast asleep inside of their blue tent.  
Misty,Ariel and I are fast asleep inside of our light pink tent.  
Misty gave me the Shiny Jackdeary Pokemon Egg to keep and she kept the nonshiny Togepi Pokemon Egg from Ash her best friend.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	45. Holy Matrimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the parents of James in his mansion and we meet the future wife of him Jessiebelle outside at the dark red doghouse. James recaptures his Level one hundred nonshiny male Growlithe Growlie and he adds him to the Team. I walk over to Jessiebelle and I give her a very big lecture on how Growlithe make better guard Pokemon for a house than Skitty because it loves to chase it's tail around. I find a badly poisoned Wild Level one Shiny female Rockruff with the Own Tempo Ability from Alola's Route 7 and I heal her with my only Antidote. I catch the Wild Shiny female Rockruff and I nickname her Lotus. A Wild Level five Shiny female Cyndaquil with the Hidden Ability Flash Fire from the Johto Region's New Bark Town shows up out of nowhere and she knocks out Jessiebelle's nonshiny female Vileplume with her Inferno Move that she has been practicing while looking for her future Pokemon Trainer. I catch the Shiny female Cyndaquil and I nickname her Cassandra after my best friend forever. I capture a Wild Level twelve Shiny female Chikorita from Unova's Route 3 and I nickname her Maple.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Saturday July the 11th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
We ate our breakfast and we packed up our tents.  
I saw some very bright sparkles coming from the really tall grass and I grabbed an empty Luxury Ball from the backpack.  
I called Ariel my Shiny female Mega Electruxo back into the Luxury Ball and I raced into the really tall grass.  
I saw a badly poisoned Wild Level one Shiny female Rockruff from Alola's Route 7 and I healed her with an Antidote.  
I captured the newly hatched Wild Shiny female Rockruff Pokemon from Alola in an empty Luxury Ball and I nicknamed her Lotus after the flower.  
I checked my Kanto Region Pokedex about the newborn Shiny female Rockruff in my ownership and I found out that she has the Ability Own Tempo.  
Me:"Ash I got a Shiny Rockruff with the Own Tempo Ability." "I'll evolve her into the Dusk Form later tonight at 5:00 pm."  
I said.  
Ash:"Megan I want to see your Shiny Rockruff!"  
He said.  
I sent Logan back to the laboratory and I got Lotus onto the Team.  
Me:"Lotus come on out!"  
I said.  
Lotus popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Lotus barked at me and she wagged her tail.  
Me:"Lotus I'll teach you to talk like all of my Pokemon can."  
I said.  
Me:"You're a newborn baby that just came out of it's Pokemon Egg."  
I said.  
Me:"You're going to help me get rid of my Nuzlocke curse."  
I said.  
Misty:"Oh my gosh!" "She's so adorable!"  
She said.  
Brock:"She's a pure Rock Type." "She's a very healthy Pokemon."  
He said.  
Lotus knocked me down with her Move Tackle and she licked my face.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Two hours later.  
It's 9:20 am.  
We're inside of the mansion and we met the parents of James.  
Jessiebelle appeared outside in front of Growlie's doghouse and she showed off her nonshiny female Vileplume.  
I gave Jessiebelle a big lecture on how Growlithe was a way better guard Pokemon than Skitty and she agreed with me for once.  
Me:"Jessiebelle I'm glad that you agree with me."  
I said.  
Jessiebelle:"Megan I'll have a Skitty and a Growlithe." "One will be a indoor pet and one will be a outside guard."  
She said.  
A Wild Level five Shiny female Cyndaquil appeared out of nowhere and she used the Inferno Move on Vileplume.  
Vileplume hit a tree and she blacked out from her opponent's Move.  
Jessiebelle:"I've never seen that kind of Pokemon in my life before."  
She said.  
Me:"Holy crap!" "That's a Shiny Cyndaquil from the Johto Region's New Bark Town!"  
I said.  
Me:"That's where Professor Elm works inside of hislaboratory near the water to study the evolution of Pokemon!"  
I said.  
Me:"It just used the Inferno Move!" "I guess the little one loves to get into Pokemon Battles just like me!"  
I said.  
It's 9:30 am.  
Cyndaquil turned around and she looked at me with a big smile on her face.  
Cyndaquil saw my face and she gasped.  
Cyndaquil:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!" "Wow!" "That's so cool!"  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "You're right about that."  
I said.  
Cyndaquil handed me her Friend Ball and she smiled.  
Cyndaquil:"I want you to be my Trainer miss." "Last night I escaped from Professor Elm's laboratory at 10:00 pm to find my brand new Pokemon Trainer."  
She said.  
Cyndaquil:"Then at 10:05 pm a red haired teenage boy around eighteen years old broke into Professor Elm's laboratory with a metal baseball bat and he stole the nonshiny male Totodile."  
She said.  
Cyndaquil:"He has the Characteristic Quick to flee and he has the Brave Nature." "Oh and he has the Hidden Ability Sheer Force."  
She said.  
Cyndaquil:"I want to find him someday in Johto!" "He's my best friend forever."  
She said.  
Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Cassandra."  
I said.  
I captured Cassandra with the one empty Friend Ball and I accessorized it with two purple star stickers from the purple backpack.  
I sent Cassandra to the laboratory and I checked on the Team.  
It's 9:50 am.  
A Wild Level twelve Shiny female Chikorita from Unova's Route 3 jumped out of the bushes and she raced over to me with a big smile on her face.  
Chikorita pulled out the two vines from her neck and she gently wrapped them around my right arm.  
Chikorita:"I saw the Pokemon Battle!" "I want to join your Team!" "Please let me travel with you in the Johto Region!"  
She said.  
Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Maple."  
I said.  
I captured Maple in one empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with two purple star stickers from the purple backpack.  
I sent Maple over to the laboratory and I got some new information from Samuel Oak the Professor.  
It's 10:00 am.  
We left the mansion to continue our adventure with Growlie following us and we ran into the Team Rocket Trio.  
James pulled out a Pokeball and he captured his pet Growlie.  
Me:"James I just gave a big lecture to your fiancee Jessiebelle over at the mansion not too long ago." "She's going to let you keep Growlie as the guard dog."  
I said.  
James walked over to me and he hugged me.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
At 5:00 pm Lotus evolved into the Shiny Dusk Form Lycanroc and right after that happened she went back into her Luxury Ball.  
Brock,Ash and Dylan are fast asleep inside of their blue tent.  
Misty,Lotus and I are fast asleep inside of our light pink tent.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	46. So Near Yet So Farfetch'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Keith a Pokemon Trainer and we make him return the Pokemon that he stole.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday July the 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
We ate our breakfast and we cleaned up our mess.  
We met Keith the Pokemon Trainer thief that stole some Pokemon from four other Pokemon Trainers and we got rewarded by Officer Jenny inside the police station.  
Officer Jenny gave us fifteen Oran Berries from her garden outside and she also gave us fifteen Sitrus Berries.  
We left the forest and we arrived at a cabin in the woods.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	47. Who Gets to Keep Togepi?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Team Rocket Trio steals Misty's nonshiny Togepi Pokemon Egg at the log cabin that we had just found and we get it back for her so that she can hatch it because Ash gave it to her because she wants to raise one so badly. Misty hatches the Level one nonshiny female Togepi and she nicknames her Angelina. Later on right after lunch we defeat the Team Rocket Trio again and we send them blasting off. Misty captures Angelina and she keeps her inside of the red backpack.

All three Team Rocket members walked out of the log cabin and they stole Misty's Togepi Pokemon Egg.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.  
Misty raced over to her nonshiny Togepi Pokemon Egg on the grass underneath a very tall tree and she gently picked it up.  
The nonshiny Togepi Pokemon Egg in both of our friend Misty's hands glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.  
Misty:"It's hatching everybody!" "Let me be it's mother!"  
She said.  
The nonshiny Togepi Pokemon Egg broke open and a Level one female is fast asleep with both of her chocolate brown eyes closed.  
Misty:"I don't even know if it's a boy or a girl!"  
She said.  
I got the green Pokedex out of my right shorts pocket and I checked the gender of my friend Misty's Togepi.  
Me:"It's a little girl!"  
I said.  
It's 9:30 am.  
Misty:"That's perfect!" "I've got a nickname for her." "It's Angelina."  
She said.  
Me:"That's a perfect nickname for her!"  
I said.  
Ash:"Misty you're really lucky to have a female Togepi just like your friend Megan." "She's got a Shiny female."  
He said.  
Misty:"She needs to have the best nickname for her evolution into Togekiss."  
She said.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
Misty captured Angelina in a Pokeball and she let her out.  
Brock,Ash and Dylan are fast asleep inside of their blue tent.  
Misty,Angelina,Lotus and I are fast asleep inside of our light pink tent.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	48. Bulbasaur's Mysterious Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's Bulbasaur meets some other Bulbasaur Pokemon in a garden and he evolves into an Ivysaur.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Monday July the 13th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
We ate our breakfast and we cleaned up our mess.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
Ash's nonshiny male Bulbasaur defeated a Hiker's nonshiny male Rhyhorn with his Seed Bomb Move and he started to glow brightly.  
Ash:"Bulbasaur is going to evolve soon!"  
He said.  
Hiker:"Your Pokemon is really strong." "He'll be a great Venusaur someday." "That's one Mega Evolution you can do."  
He said.  
We went to the Pokemon Center and we healed up.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Ash,Dylan,Brock,Angelina,Lotus and I are fast asleep.  
Ash's Bulbasaur snuck off to the Mysterious Garden and he evolved into an Ivysaur.  
Ash's Ivysaur came back to the Pokemon Center and he fell asleep in the lobby.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	49. Princess vs Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty wins the Princess Festival and she sends her prize back to the Gym in Cerulean City.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday July the 14th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
Ash saw his new Ivysaur and he smiled.  
We ate breakfast in the cafeteria and we left the Pokemon Center.  
We arrived in O-Hina Town and we saw a festival going on.  
Misty and I went shopping.  
Brock and Ash had to carry our brand new clothes that we bought.  
Misty:"I need to wear my brand new clothes later on in the future." "Megan does too."  
She said.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
Misty defeated Jessie in a Pokemon Battle and she got her dolls.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Brock,Ash and Dylan are fast asleep inside of their blue tent.  
Misty,Angelina,Lotus and I are fast asleep inside of our light pink tent.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	50. The Purr-fect Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We go to a preschool in the forest celebrating Kids Day and we show off all of our Pokemon to the children. We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and we send them blasting off. The student Timmy finds the Wild Level twenty seven nonshiny female Meowth who saved him from a Wild Level twenty nine nonshiny female Beedrill over at his house and she joins his classroom as a pet. I capture a Wild Level one Shiny male Delta Noibat from the Torren Region's Ancient Tower and I nickname him Tadashi. I capture a Wild Level one Shiny female Delta Plusle from the Torren Region's Battle Frontier and I nickname her Parisa. I capture my newly hatched Level one Shiny female Jackdeary from Nowtoch City in the Tandor Region and I nickname her Wanda.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday July the 15th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
We ate our breakfast and we cleaned up our mess.  
We took the tents down and we put them away.  
Me:"Everybody will love Lotus at the preschool nearby because she's a really rare Pokemon."  
I said.  
Me:"Her fur is dark blue." "It's supposed to be orange."  
I said.  
Me:"She's half Midday Form Lycanroc and she's half Midnight Form Lycanroc."  
I said.  
Misty:"I can't wait to show off Angelina!" "She's really cute!" "Her two evolutions are very beautiful."  
She said.  
Angelina:"Mama I love you!"  
She said.  
Misty:"I love you too honey."  
She said.  
I called Lotus back to her Luxury Ball and Misty put Angelina into her red backpack.  
We left the forest and we arrived at the school.  
It's 8:30 am.  
Reiko saw me and she gasped.  
Reiko:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a human from the Real World!"  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah!" "You're right about that."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm Megan Kendell and these three are my best friends forever." "Ashton Ketchum,Misty and Brock."  
I said.  
Reiko:"Hello everyone." "I'm Reiko a teacher here." "My preschool class has been wanting to see some Pokemon caught by Pokemon Trainers."  
She said.  
Reiko:"At 8:00 am I got one phone call from the three Pokemon Trainers that had cancelled their trip over here."  
She said.  
Me:"We'll show off all of our Pokemon to your preschool students."  
I said.  
Ash:"Megan don't let them touch your six Luxury Balls." "The Nuzlocke curse will spread that way."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm doing the Nuzlocke to challenge myself." "It'll only spread if someone touches the Luxury Balls on my belt."  
I said.  
Reiko:"I've heard about the Nuzlocke Challenge." "I thought that nobody in this Pokemon World would do it because the Pokemon die."  
She said.  
Me:"Everyone can pet my Pokemon." "They love it."  
I said.  
We went into the schoolyard and we called out our Pokemon for the children.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Me:"Lotus is a Shiny Dusk Form Lycanroc from the Alola Region and Laura is a nonshiny Mega Lucario from the Unova Region."  
I said.  
Me:"Logan is a Shiny Luxelong from the Tandor Region and Vanessa is a Shiny Yatagaryu from the Tandor Region."  
I said.  
Me:"Ariel is a Shiny Mega Electruxo from the Tandor Region and Amelia is a nonshiny Mega Archilles from the Tandor Region."  
I said.  
Timmy:"I love Lotus!" "She's so adorable!"  
He said.  
Female student #3:"We saw a really strange looking metal bat Pokemon with pink on it's body inside the bushes."  
She said.  
Female student #5:"It used the Move Energy Ball at us earlier."  
She said.  
Female student #4:"We must have scared it very bad for that Move to come out."  
She said.  
Me:"Holy crap!" "That's a Shiny Delta Noibat from the Torren Region!" "I'm going to catch it for the Nuzlocke Team!"  
I said.  
A Wild Level one Shiny female Delta Plusle from the Torren Region's Battle Frontier walked over to me and she showed me her Dazzling Gleam Move.  
It's 9:05 am.  
I gently got the Shiny Jackdeary Pokemon Egg out of my purple backpack's middle pouch and I put it down on the grass right in front of my friends.  
The Shiny Jackdeary Pokemon Egg glowed brightly and it shook rapidly three times.  
The Shiny Jackdeary Pokemon Egg broke open and a Level one female is fast asleep with both of her black eyes closed.  
Female student #4:"Oh my gosh!" "That newborn Shiny Pokemon is so cute!"  
She said.  
Timmy:"What's the gender of your newborn Shiny Pokemon?"  
He asked.  
I pulled out my Tandor Region Pokedex and I scanned my new Pokemon.  
Me:"It's a girl!"  
I said.  
Reiko:"What's her nickname?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Wanda."  
I said.  
Me:"That's from my favorite tv show in the Real World." "The Fairly Oddparents."  
I said.  
Me:"Wanda is the second fairy godparent belonging to Timmy Turner."  
I said.  
Me:"Cosmo is the first fairy godparent belonging to Timmy Turner."  
I said.  
Me:"The two fairy godparents have a son named Poof." "That's all he could say in the movie whenever he had a role."  
I said.  
It's 9:15 am.  
Wanda opened up both of her black eyes and she looked around.  
Wanda looked up at me and she smiled.  
Wanda:"Mama!"  
She said.  
Me:"Hello Wanda." "I'm your new Pokemon Trainer Megan Kendell." "We're cursed with this very bad thing called Nuzlocke."  
I said. Wanda:"I won't die!" "I'll help you out!"  
She said.  
Me:"That's really good to hear." "You're stuck with the Brave Nature."  
I said.  
The Level one Wild Shiny male Delta Noibat flew over to me and he landed in my lap.  
The Wild Level one Shiny female Delta Plusle climbed up onto my right shoulder and she looked at me.  
Wanda climbed up onto my left shoulder and she looked at me.  
Me:"Tadashi and Parisa welcome to the Nuzlocke Team."  
I said.  
I captured all three of the newborn Pokemon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I fully evolved all three of the Pokemon into their final forms and I sent all of them to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
It's 9:35 am.  
Misty:"Everyone meet my Togepi Angelina." "She's a Fairy Type Pokemon." "We found her inside of Grandpa Canyon."  
She said.  
A Wild Level twenty seven nonshiny female Meowth appeared out of nowhere from the bushes and she raced over to Timmy.  
Timmy:"Meowth you came over here to see me at my school!" "You saved me when I got attacked by that Wild Beedrill in my backyard." "You're a hero!"  
He said.  
Meowth:"I was just going out to get one of my favorite foods because my stomach was growling and I saw that you were in a whole lot of trouble kid."  
She said.  
Meowth:"I used my Mega Kick Move on her and she fled."  
She said.  
Timmy:"What's your favorite food?"  
He asked.  
Meowth:"Aguav Berries." "I also eat Rawst Berries."  
She said.  
Timmy:"You have a Gentle Nature."  
He said.  
Meowth:"That's right."  
She said.  
Reiko:"Meowth can be our classroom pet."  
She said.  
Me:"She looks like a Priscilla to me."  
I said.  
Meowth:"I love that nickname!" "It's perfect for me!"  
She said.  
Timmy:"Welcome to our classroom Priscilla the Meowth." "By the way I'm Timmy."  
He said.  
Priscilla heard footsteps with her ears and she hissed.  
It's 9:40 am.  
Me:"Ugh!" "Not them again!" "They have been trying to steal our Pokemon away from us four Pokemon Trainers!" "The Team Rocket Trio."  
I said.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
Me:"Goodbye everybody." "We need to earn our seventh Gym Badge from Blaine on Cinnabar Island."  
Timmy:"Goodbye everybody!" "I hope that we can see you again someday!"  
He said.  
We called all of our Pokemon back to their Pokeballs and we left the school to earn our next Gym Badge.  
It's 9:50 am.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and Passive Peppermint.


	51. The Case of the K-9 Caper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet one Officer Jenny that trains the Growlithes as police dogs and we stop the Team Rocket Trio again.

We walked around and we heard Officer Jenny shouting.  
One man came running past us with a gun and he had a bag.  
Three nonshiny male Growlithes appeared out of nowhere from the bushes and they surrounded the man.  
Three nonshiny female Growlithes appeared out of nowhere from the bushes and they surrounded the man.  
Me:"They're police dogs training." "Let's leave them alone."  
I said.  
Burglar:"Yeah!" "You're right about that miss." "I'm just a police officer in disguise."  
He said.  
Me:"My Shiny male Arcanine Piper is with Professor Oak." "His Shiny Growlithe daughter Chantelle is with him too."  
I said.  
Police officer:"That's awesome!" "Growlithe are really loyal to their Pokemon Trainers." "Arcanine too."  
He said.  
The police officer ripped off his disguise and he showed off his uniform that has the badge.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
Officer Jenny:"You're an amazing Pokemon Trainer Megan." "I've never ever seen that kind of Shiny Lycanroc Pokemon before in my life before until right now."  
She said.  
Officer Jenny:"I only know all about the other two forms of it."  
She said.  
Me:"She's a Dusk Form from the Alola Region." "It's a brand new one for the Lycanroc family."  
I said.  
We left the police station and we continued walking down the road.  
It's 12:45 pm.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and Passive Peppermint.


	52. Pokemon Paparazzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Todd Snap the photographer and we stop the Team Rocket Trio again.

We walked around for a while and we sat down for a rest.  
Todd Snap walked out of the bushes and he walked over to all of us sitting on the bench.  
It's 1:05 pm.  
Todd Snap:"Hello everybody!" "I'm Todd Snap." "I want to take some more pictures with my brand new camera." "I got it for my eleventh birthday."  
He said.  
Todd Snap."I'm only doing Pokemon." "Not humans."  
He said.  
Lotus popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked into Todd Snap's camera.  
Me:"Lotus my Shiny Dusk Form Lycanroc wants her picture taken Todd." "That's why she escaped from her Luxury Ball on my belt."  
I said.  
Me:"I only use the Luxury Ball to catch my Pokemon." "I want them to love me." "I can use the Friend Ball on my caught Pokemon too."  
I said.  
Todd Snap:"Megan capturing your Pokemon in the Wild with a Luxury Ball or a Friend Ball is one way that they'll become best friends forever with you."  
He said.  
It's 1:10 pm.  
Todd Snap:"You can take them over to the Pokemon Groomer for a haircut."  
He said.  
Todd Snap:"Or you can take them over to the Daycare Center where a trained professional can help out."  
He said.  
Me:"I'm not going to put my Pokemon in a Daycare Center Todd." "I'm going to take my Pokemon in a Pokemon Groomer's shop."  
I said.  
Me:"It could be run by the bad guy organization Team Rocket that would steal my Pokemon from me if I drop them off there."  
I said.  
Ash:"That's true." "Team Rocket has tricked us before."  
He said.  
Ash:"Todd we almost died when the St. Anne went down."  
He said.  
It's 1:15 pm.  
Todd Snap:"I heard all about that on the news in my house Ash." "It had sent chills down my spine when that the six deaths were announced."  
He said.  
Me:"We're alive and we're healthy."  
I said.  
Ash:"Megan you had your appendix removed recently." "Now you're healthy again."  
He said.  
Me:"Yeah." "I did Ash." "I don't even need it anymore."  
I said.  
Lotus heard footsteps with her ears and she growled.  
Me:"Ugh!" "Not them again!" "The Team Rocket Trio!" "We just dealt with them over at the police station."  
I said.  
Ash:"We'll send them blasting off into the sky again."  
He said.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
It's 1:20 pm.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:25 pm.  
Todd Snap joined our group and he took some brand new Pokemon pictures.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	53. The Ultimate Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash enters the Pokemon League Admissions Exam and he passes it with flying colors. We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and we get rewarded by the Pokemon League entrance exam instructor. I get a Shiny Alolan Sandshrew Pokemon Egg from the Alola Region's Mount Lanakila and I also get a Shiny Sentret Pokemon Egg from the Johto Region's Route 29.

Todd Snap,Ash,Dylan,Brock,Misty,Angelina,Lotus and I arrived in a city.  
We entered the Pokemon League building and we saw the instructor.  
Ash gave his Pokeballs to the instructor and he gave Dylan the Pikachu to his friend Misty.  
Ash,Jessie and James sat down at the different tables with four other students.  
Ash answered all of the true questions correctly and he answered all of the false questions correctly.  
It's 1:40 pm.  
Instructor:"What Pokemon is hiding behind the blue blob?"  
He asked.  
Ash wrote down Jigglypuff on the paper and he raised his right hand.  
Ash."It's a Jigglypuff!"  
He said.  
Instructor:"That's correct Ash!" One point for you." "Good job."  
He said.  
Instructor:"What Pokemon is hiding behind the blue blob this time?"  
He asked.  
Ash wrote down Poliwag on the paper and he raised his left hand.  
Ash:"It's a Poliwag!"  
He said.  
Instructor:"That's right Ash." "You get another point." "Great job!"  
He said.  
Instructor:"What kind of Pokemon is hiding behind this blue blob?"  
He asked.  
Ash wrote down Ponyta on the paper and he raised his right hand.  
Ash:"It's a Ponyta!"  
He said.  
Instructor:"You're right again Ash." "You get another point." "Good job."  
He said.  
It's 1:55 pm.  
Ash looked at his score on the lobby scoreboard at 2:00 pm and he saw that it's the highest because he's really smart from his time in Viridian City's Pokemon School.  
Me:"Congrats Ash." "You did a really good job."  
I said.  
Ash:"Megan you don't need to congratulate me."  
He said.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 2:10 pm.  
James got the three rental Pokemon from Nurse Joy and he got disqualified by the instructor.  
Ash got the three rental Pokemon from Nurse Joy and he lost against the instructor.  
Instructor:"Ash you can enter the Kanto Region Pokemon League without collecting anymore Gym Badges from the Gym Leaders."  
He said.  
It's 2:20 pm.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
The instructor walked over to all five of us with two Shiny Pokemon Eggs and he gave both of them to me.  
Me:"I'm going to get a Shiny Alolan Sandshrew and I'm going to get a Shiny Sentret!"  
I said.  
Me:"They're both females which is what I wanted."  
I said.  
Brock:"They're really healthy which is a good thing."  
He said.  
Me:"Tundra and Felicity welcome to the Nuzlocke family."  
I said.  
It's 2:25 pm.  
I gently picked up both of the Shiny Pokemon Eggs one at a time with both of my hands and I put them into the purple backpack's middle pouch carefully.  
We left the Pokemon League building and we left the city.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	54. The Breeding Center Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the other Team Rocket members Butch and Cassidy for the first time. We stop them from stealing Pokemon and we get them arrested by Officer Jenny. Jessie,James and Meowth also get arrested. Ash Ketchum, Todd and Brock are framed by the two brand new Team Rocket members. Misty and I save the day together with Todd's camera.

Todd Snap,Brock,Ash,Dylan,Misty,Angelina,Lotus and I arrived in a city.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
Me:"Let's go grab a snack!" "I'm hungry again!"  
I said.  
Ash:"I'm stuffed." "I can't eat anymore."  
He said.  
Brock:"You're always hungry just like a Snorlax."  
He said.  
Misty saw a commerical on the tv screen about a Pokemon Breeding Center nearby in the city and she gently grabbed her Psyduck's Pokeball from her belt because she wants Golduck.  
Me:"Misty I'm not leaving any of my Pokemon at that Pokemon Breeding Center which is run by the bad guy organization Team Rocket that steals Pokemon from other Pokemon Trainers."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll raise all of them with my own two hands."  
I said.  
Misty:"Megan I want to raise a Golduck so badly." "I'll do anything to make it happen."  
She said.  
Me:"Golduck is a really powerful Pokemon to raise."  
I said.  
We walked into the Pokemon Breeding Center and we saw two people putting Pokeballs into the box.  
It's 2:45 pm.  
Butch:"Hello there children." "We can raise your Pokemon for you."  
He said.  
Cassidy:"You have a really nice looking Psyduck miss." "We'll help you to evolve it into a very strong Golduck."  
She said.  
Misty:"That would be really nice miss." "Please take very good care of him."  
She said.  
We left the Pokémon Breeding Center and we entered the restaurant.  
Chef:"I want to see my favorite Pokémon before anyone can order some food."  
He said.  
Me:"It's a Psyduck." "I own one." "She evolved."  
I said.  
Chef:"Do you have a picture of your Psyduck miss?"  
He asked.  
Me:"No." "I don't."  
I said.  
Me:"I do have a picture of Gabriel." "He's a Shiny Pichu."  
I said.  
Me:"Sapphire is a Shiny Golduck." "I named her after a gemstone."  
I said.  
Chef:"Oh my gosh." "That's a really rare find."  
He said.  
Me:"Shiny Pokémon are always attracted to me."  
I said.  
Misty:"I'll go get my Psyduck from the Pokémon Breeding Center."  
She said.  
Me:"I'll go with you."  
I said.  
I called Lotus back to the Luxury Ball and I got up from the chair.  
I grabbed my backpack and I put it on my back.  
We left the restaurant and we arrived at the Pokémon Breeding Center.  
It's 3:05 pm.  
We entered the Pokémon Breeding Center from the back door and we saw darkness.  
I walked around the building and I saw the opened door.  
Me:"Follow me guys." "Psyduck is in here." "Some other Pokémon are with him."  
I said quietly.  
Me:"They're trapped inside of cages." "The bad guy organization Team Rocket did this of course."  
I said quietly.  
We entered the room and Brock turned on the flashlight.  
We saw the trapped Pokémon and we didn't see the two Team Rocket members.  
Todd pulled his camera out and he took some pictures.  
Meanwhile inside of the other room.  
It's 3:15 pm.  
Butch and Cassidy are chatting with their Boss Giovanni.  
Butch saw a flash and he scratched his head in confusion.  
Cassidy:"What's wrong Butch?"  
She asked.  
Butch:"I saw a flash Cassidy." "It must be an Electric Pokémon using it's Thunder Shock Move."  
He said.  
Butch:"I'll go check it out."  
He said.  
Butch walked out of the room and Cassidy followed him down the hall.  
Meanwhile inside of the stolen Pokémon room.  
It's 3:25 pm.  
We put Dylan into an unlocked cage and we closed it up.  
We found a bathroom and we hid in it.  
We sat down together and we waited for a chance to escape.  
Me:"Phew." "They'll never find us in here."  
I said quietly.  
Todd:"Crap!" "I left my camera in that cage with Dylan by accident!"  
He said quietly.  
Butch and Cassidy walked into the room.  
Butch saw Dylan and he saw a camera.  
Butch unlocked the cage and he grabbed the camera.  
It's 3:35 pm.  
Butch:"Someone is in here taking pictures of the Pokémon."  
He said.  
Cassidy and Butch left the room.  
We exited the bathroom and we saw the Team Rocket Trio.  
We got into an argument and we got caught by both Team Rocket members.  
Me:"Crap!" "Let's get out of here Misty!" "Dylan too."  
I said.  
Butch and Cassidy did their motto.  
Butch:"You're not going anywhere!"  
He said.  
Cassidy:"We're going to call the cops on you."  
She said.  
We defeated the two new Team Rocket members and we tried to leave to get Officer Jenny at the police station.  
It's 3:50 pm.  
Jessie,James,Meowth,Brock,Todd and Ash were captured by the two new Team Rocket members.  
Misty,Dylan and I hid behind a wall.  
Misty,Dylan and I escaped.  
It's 4:05 pm.  
Jessie,James,Meowth,Brock,Todd and Ash were taken to the jail by Officer Jenny.  
Misty found a blue athlete disguise in her purchases from O-Hina Town and she put it on.  
Dylan got into her coat and he stayed still.  
Me:"Misty I'm going with you." "I'll stay outside." "Lotus will trip them with her Stone Edge Move that she learned if they try to leave."  
I said.  
Misty told Dylan her plan about getting the camera from Team Rocket and she went back to the Pokémon Breeding Center with me.  
Misty went inside and she asked Cassidy for her Psyduck politely.  
Cassidy turned around and she went into another room.  
It's 4:10 pm.  
Misty let Dylan out from the coat and he went off to get the camera quietly.  
Misty smiled at Angelina who's hiding in her coat and she closed it up.  
Cassidy turned around and she walked out of the room with Misty's Psyduck.  
Cassidy:"Your Psyduck grew two Levels since he was left here with us." "He's gotten stronger."  
She said.  
Dylan found the camera and he grabbed it quietly.  
Dylan found a bag and he put Todd's camera into it.  
It's 4:20 pm.  
Dylan put it on his left shoulder and he raced out of the room.  
Dylan raced over to Misty his friend and he tugged on her right leg.  
Misty looked down and she saw Dylan with Todd's camera in a bag.  
Misty:"Goodbye." "I'm going off to Lavender Town." "My friend wants to see Mr. Fuji."  
She said.  
Misty called Psyduck back to his Pokeball on her belt and she left with Dylan.  
Misty saw me standing against a wall and she saw Lotus my Shiny Dusk Form Lycanroc looking at her.  
It's 4:25 pm.  
We left the Pokémon Breeding Center and we entered the jail.  
Everyone in the jail cell argued with Officer Jenny and she yelled back at them.  
I turned on the camera and I showed Officer Jenny the trapped Pokémon pictures.  
Officer Jenny:"Those guys lied to me."  
She said.  
Me:"They're Team Rocket members and they tricked us again!"  
I said.  
Me:"Their names are Butch and Cassidy."  
I said.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
We left the jail and we entered the Pokémon Breeding Center.  
Officer Jenny:"You're under arrest for framing these three innocent kids and for stealing Pokémon from their Pokemon Trainers."  
She said.  
Butch:"Damn it!" "They got that kid's camera back."  
He said.  
Cassidy:"Let's get out of here!"  
She said.  
Dylan used the Thunderbolt Move on Cassidy's Raticate and he knocked him out.  
Cassidy called her Raticate back and she growled angrily.  
Cassidy and Butch turned around.  
Cassidy and Butch started to run away.  
It's 4:40 pm.  
Me:"I don't think so!" "You're not going anywhere!"  
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"Melody front and center!"  
I shouted.  
Me:"I just swapped Logan out for Melody at this city's Pokemon Center." "I need a Grass Type for my last Gym Badge." "She has her Mega Stone."  
I said.  
Melody popped out of her Luxury Ball and she growled angrily at the two Team Rocket members.  
Me:"Key Stone respond to my heart!" "Beyond evolution!" "Mega Evolve!"  
I shouted.  
Melody glowed brightly from her Mega Stone and she Mega Evolved.  
Me:"Melody use your Vine Whip Move on them!"  
I shouted.  
Melody used her Vine Whip Move on the Team Rocket members and she tied them up.  
Officer Jenny:"This is the very first time that I saw a Mega Evolution."  
She said.  
Butch and Cassidy were thrown into the police truck by Officer Jenny.  
Officer Jenny thanked us and she left in her police truck.  
We left the Pokémon Breeding Center and we entered the restaurant again.  
It's 4:45 pm.  
We ate some ice cream and we left with full stomachs at 5:20 pm.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We ate dinner at 7:30 pm in the Pokemon Center's cafeteria and we took showers in the bathrooms.  
Todd said goodbye to us at 8:00 pm and he left.  
Brock,Ash,Dylan,Misty,Angelina,Lotus and I are fast asleep inside of the Pokémon Center bedroom.  
All three of the Team Rocket members Jessie,James and Meowth broke out of their jail cell.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and Passive Peppermint.


	55. Riddle Me This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive on Cinnabar Island for the seventh Gym Badge and we defeat the Team Rocket Trio again. We meet up with Gary again and we meet Blaine. We meet a seventeen year old girl named Renee from Virbank City over in the Unova Region who has a Level thirty five nonshiny female Garbodor as her Starter Pokemon and we learn that Roxie the Gym Leader is her identical twin sister. Renee was born at 7:29 am and Roxie was born at 7:30 am. I defeat Renee the Virbank City Gym Leader with Mia my Shiny female Serperior and I lose my pet Lani the Shiny female Liepard. Mia got herself into trouble and she got saved by Lani. Blaine gives us a riddle when we go into his hotel and we try to solve it. I defeat Blaine the Gym Leader and I get the Volcano Badge.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Thursday July the 16th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
I swapped Melody out for Mia and I swapped Lotus out for Lani.  
We ate breakfast in the cafeteria and we left the Pokémon Center.  
It's 7:30 am.  
My current Nuzlocke Team.  
Laura the nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Ariel the Shiny female Mega Electruxo and Amelia the nonshiny female Mega Archilles.  
Mia the Shiny female Serperior,Vanessa the Shiny female Yatagaryu and Lani the Shiny female Liepard.  
Ash:"Megan you don't have any deaths at all."  
He said.  
Me:"Ash I've got a really bad feeling that I'm going to lose one of my Pokémon today."  
I said.  
We got on the boat and we got off at the Cinnabar Island beach.  
We saw Gary and we saw Blaine wearing his wig.  
We saw a girl with white hair playing her guitar to entertain everyone and we saw a strange looking Pokémon next to her.  
It's 8:20 am.  
Me:"No way!" "That's the Virbank City Gym Leader Roxie from Unova!" "I'm getting the Toxic Badge from her right now!"  
I said.  
Ash:"I'm going to have a Pokémon Battle against her someday." "She looks like a really tough girl to deal with."  
He said.  
We raced over to the white haired girl and we looked at the Garbodor.  
Me:"It's a Garbodor." "Wow!" "This Pokémon looks like a really tough one to beat!"  
I said.  
Renee:"My older sister is in Virbank City running her Gym." "She's older than me by one minute." "I'm Renee."  
She said.  
It's 8:25 am.  
I defeated Renee the Virbank City Gym Leader and I lost Lani the Shiny female Liepard.  
Ash,Misty and Brock tried to cheer me up.  
Ash,Misty and Brock decided to leave me alone for a while.  
It's 8:40 am.  
Ash:"That really stinks." "Megan lost her very first Pokémon in the Nuzlocke." "She's really upset about it."  
He said.  
Misty:"Let's give her some time to cool down." "She needs to tell everyone else that didn't participate."  
She said.  
I told all five of my Pokémon about Lani's death in the Gym Battle and all of them burst into tears.  
Amelia:"Why did she have to die?"  
She asked.  
Me:"She saved Mia from a Sludge Bomb Move." "Her death was a sacrifice."  
I said.  
Mia:"It's all my fault." "I shouldn't have come out from my Luxury Ball."  
She said.  
Me:"Mia don't blame yourself for Lani's death." "She wanted to keep you safe." "You're her best friend forever."  
I said.  
Ariel:"What did you do with her body Megan?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Ariel I put her Luxury Ball into the PC." "It'll be sent to the Unova Region's Mistralton Tower."  
I said.  
Vanessa:"We'll win the Unova League for Lani because she wanted to do that." "It was her dream to be the Champion."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "We'll make that dream come true for Lani."  
I said.  
It's 8:50 am.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
We went into Blaine's hotel and we got a riddle to solve from him.  
Me:"It's a volcano."  
I said.  
Blaine:"You're correct young lady."  
He said.  
Blaine:"Go touch the Gyarados statue at the hot springs." "That'll open the door to the Gym."  
He said.  
It's 12:35 pm.  
We went to the hot springs and we soaked in the water.  
Angelina jumped up onto the Gyarados statue and she tapped it gently with her right paw.  
The boulder moved revealing a cave and the screen went down.  
The boys saw us naked and we screamed.  
I swapped Mia out for Melody at the laboratory and I got Lotus on the Team.  
We got dressed in the Pokémon Center and we entered the cave.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
I defeated the Gym Leader Blaine and I got the Volcano Badge.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	56. Volcanic Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We defeat the Team Rocket Trio again and we save the Cinnabar Island Gym. Ash defeats the Gym Leader Blaine and he gets the Volcano Badge.

Ash:"Blaine I want to get a Gym Badge from you."  
He said.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we saved the Cinnabar Island Gym.  
Ash defeated the Gym Leader Blaine and he got the Volcano Badge.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Brock,Ash,Dylan,Misty,Angelina,Lotus and I are fast asleep inside of the Riddle Inn.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	57. Beach Blank-Out Blastoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We help Leader Blastoise wake up on the Squirtle Island and we stop the Team Rocket Trio again. I capture a Wild Level one hundred twenty female Shiny Bellsprout from Kanto's Route 14 and I nickname her Harriet after Harriet Tubman who saved many slaves. I catch a Wild Level one hundred twenty Shiny male Krabby from Kanto's Route 17 and I nickname him Eugene after Eugene Krabs. I capturr a Wild Level one hundred twenty Shiny male Tangela from Kanto's Route 15 and I nickname him Thomas after my stepfather. I capture a Wild Level forty Shiny female Poipole from the Alola Region's Ultra Megalopolis and I nickname her Natalie after my best friend forever at the Troy Ohio work RT Industries. Laura my female nonshiny Mega Lucario learns a brand new Custom Move Thunder Kick from the Torren Region and she masters it. A Wild Level thirty female Shiny Shaymin from the Sinnoh Region's Flower Paradise sneaks over to us and she climbs into Misty's red bag where Angelina her nonshiny female Togepi is at. I capture the Shiny female Shaymin and I nickname her Tiju-Nui.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Friday July the 17th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
We ate breakfast in the cafeteria and we left the Riddle Inn.  
I walked down to the beach and I fell onto the ground.  
Dylan,Lotus,Ash,Misty and Brock raced over to me.  
Wartortle looked at me and he gasped.  
Wartortle:"A Jigglypuff sung everyone to sleep on our island!" "Including our leader Blastoise who can do a Mega Evolution."  
He said.  
Wartortle:"He doesn't even have that Mega Stone!"  
He said.  
Me:"Ugh!" "That Jigglypuff is always causing trouble." "Someone needs to teach her a lesson."  
I said.  
Wartortle:"I'm really sorry that I tripped you miss." "I didn't mean to do it."  
He said.  
A portal appeared out of nowhere up in the sky and it opened up.  
A Wild Level forty Shiny Poipole came out of her portal and she saw us five.  
Poipole floated down to me quietly and she gently tapped on my right shoulder with her left paw.  
I looked over to my right and I saw a Wild Shiny Poipole.  
Me:"Oh my gosh!" "You're a Shiny Poipole!"  
I said.  
Poipole:"I want to join your Team miss!"  
She said.  
A Wild Level thirty Shiny female Shaymin from the Sinnoh Region's Flower Paradise snuck over to us and she looked around for a place to hide.  
Shaymin jumped into Misty's red bag where Angelina her nonshiny female Togepi is at and she curled up into a ball.  
Misty looked in her bag and she saw a Shiny Pokémon next to Angelina.  
Misty:"Aww!" "You're so adorable!" "I could just eat you up!"  
She said.  
I looked in Misty's bag and I saw a Shiny Shaymin.  
I gently picked Shaymin up and I looked at her.  
Me:"This is a Shiny Shaymin from the Sinnoh Region." "It's the Gratitude Pokémon."  
I said.  
Shaymin:"I'm a girl." "Don't call me an it."  
She said.  
Misty:"Woah!" "She's using telepathy."  
She said.  
Shaymin:"Miss I want to travel around with you and your friends." "I'm lost and I want to see my friends again."  
She said.  
Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Tiju-Nui."  
I said.  
Tiju-Nui:"I love my new nickname!" "It's perfect!"  
She said.  
Misty:"What does Tiju-Nui mean?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Shy and sweet."  
I said.  
Me:"She has a Timid Nature which boosts her Speed Stat." "Now that's what I want in a Pokémon."  
I said.  
Tiju-Nui:"What's a Nuzlocke?"  
She asked.  
Me:"It's a very dangerous challenge."  
I said.  
Me:"There are three rules."  
I said.  
Me:"Rule number one is this." "I'm only allowed to capture one Pokémon on each Route."  
I said.  
Me:"Rule number two is this." "I'm required to nickname my Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"Rule number three is this." "If my Pokémon faints it's dead."  
I said.  
Tiju-Nui:"You're really sad miss." "You must have lost a Pokémon."  
She said.  
Me:"Yeah." "I did." "Lani's death won't be in vain."  
I said.  
Me:"She was a blind Shiny Liepard." "Because of her sacrifice my Shiny Serperior Mia is still here."  
I said.  
Me:"My name is Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
A Wild Level one hundred twenty Shiny male Tangela from Kanto's Route 15 came over to me and he smiled.  
A Wild Level one hundred twenty Shiny female Bellsprout from Kanto's Route 14 came over to and she smiled.  
A Wild Level one hundred twenty Shiny male Krabby from Kanto's Route 17 came over to me and he smiled.  
I captured all five of the Shiny Pokémon in Luxury Balls and I accessorized all of them.  
I fully evolved all four of the Pokémon into their final forms and I sent all five of them to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we saved the Pokémon on Blastoise Island.  
It's 11:30 am.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	58. The Misty Mermaid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and the Cerulean Gym's nonshiny female Seel evolves into a Dewgong. I hatch my Shiny Frostplant Pokémon Egg from the Konoha Region and I nickname her Zuri.

We arrived in Cerulean City and we let Misty's Horsea out for a swim.  
Me:"I didn't evolve Luna at all because she plays an important role in the Alola Region just like her brother."  
I said.  
Misty:"What does your Cosmog Luna have to do in the Alola Region?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Save Lillie and Gladion's mother Lusamine from an Ultra Beast called Nihilego."  
I said.  
Me:"Faba will try to open an Ultra Wormhole with her power in the Aether Paradise." "Then she'll evolve into a Cosmoem."  
I said.  
Me:"Then she'll evolve into Lunala at her birthplace Altar of the Moone."  
I said.  
Misty:"I can't wait to visit the Alola Region."  
She said.  
Brock:"Me too!"  
He said.  
Ash:"Horsea isn't very happy." "She wants to swim in a big pool."  
He said.  
It's 11:45 am.  
We ate lunch in the Pokémon Gym and we got ready for the show.  
I got my Pokémon Egg and I hatched it.  
I nicknamed my Shiny female Frostplant Zuri and I caught her in an empty Luxury Ball.  
I accessorized Zuri's Luxury Ball and I fully evolved her.  
I sent Zuri to the laboratory and I checked on the other Pokémon.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
One hour later.  
It's 1:50 pm.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we saved the show.  
Seel evolved into Dewgong and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.  
Later that night.  
Brock,Misty,Angelina,Ash,Dylan,Lotus and I are fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	59. Clefairy Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the scientist Oswald and we stop the Team Rocket Trio again. I catch a Wild Level one Shiny female Mimikyu from the Sinnoh Region's Battle Area and I nickname her Lilac after a flower. I capture a Wild Level five nonshiny female Litten from Iki Town over in the Alola Region and I nickname her Jasmine after a flower. I capture a Wild Level five Shiny female Fennekin from Lumiose City over in the Kalos Region and I nickname her Demeter. I capture a Wild Level five Shiny female Chespin from Kalos Route 2 and I nickname her Clementine.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Saturday July the 18th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
We ate breakfast in the cafeteria and we left the Pokémon Center.  
A Wild Level five Shiny female Fennekin from Lumiose City over in the Kalos Region saw us from her hiding spot underneath a bench and she growled angrily.  
I walked over to the Shiny female Fennekin and I got down to her level so that she wouldn't be intimidated.  
Fennekin growled at me and she hit my right hand with her tail.  
Me:"What's your problem little one?"  
I asked.  
Fennekin:"My brother and my sister were in a Pokémon Mill with me." "I can't trust humans like you and they won't either."  
She said.  
Me:"You can trust me." "I don't hurt my Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"I'm Megan Kendell." "You're going to join my Team."  
I said.  
Fennekin:"Will I get a nickname?"  
She asked.  
Me:"Yes." "You're getting a nickname." "It's required." "I'm doing a Nuzlocke."  
I said.  
Me:"It's Demeter."  
I said.  
Demeter:"I love my new nickname!" "It's perfect."  
She said.  
I captured Demeter in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with purple star stickers.  
I fully evolved Demeter and I sent her to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
A Wild Level five Shiny female Chespin raced over to me and she held out her right paw.  
Chespin:"I want to join your Nuzlocke Team."  
She said.  
Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Clementine."  
I said.  
Clementine:"I love my new nickname!" "It's perfect."  
She said.  
I captured Clementine in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with purple star stickers.  
I fully evolved Clementine and I sent her to Professor Oak's laboratory.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We met Oswald and we stopped the Team Rocket Trio again with some help from two Wild Alola Region Pokemon.  
We stopped the Clefairys from stealing items to get their spaceship running and we stopped Jigglypuff from singing the people to sleep.  
Litten and Mimikyu walked over to me.  
Litten:"Mimikyu and I want to join your Nuzlocke Team miss Megan."  
She said.  
Me:"Welcome to the Nuzlocke Team Jasmine and Lilac."  
I said.  
I captured Jasmine in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with purple flower stickers.  
I fully evolved Jasmine  
I captured Lilac in a Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with purple flower stickers.  
I sent Lilac to the laboratory and I told Professor Oak about Lani's death to the Virbank City Gym Leader Renee.  
Professor Oak told me not to give up in the Nuzlocke and he told me that he'll be at the Pokémon League to watch our Pokémon Battles.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	60. The Battle Of The Badge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and I win the eighth Kanto Region Gym Badge.

We arrived in Viridian City and we looked around.  
We saw Gary walking to the Pokémon Center from the Viridian Gym and we walked over to him.  
Gary:"Megan and Ash you need to be really careful."  
He said.  
Gary:"The Gym Leader is really tough and he wiped my entire Team out."  
He said.  
Me:"I'll go up first." "I'll crush him like a bug." "My Pokémon are really strong."  
I said.  
I raced over to the door and I showed the guards all seven Gym Badges.  
Male guard number 2:"You can enter the Pokémon Gym miss Megan Kendell."  
He said.  
Male guard number 1:"Do you have a Grass Type on your Team?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Yes." "I do." "Melody will crush everyone with her Mega Evolution." "She's a Shiny Metalynx."  
I said.  
Me:"Yeah." "I got the three Tandor Region Starters on my Team."  
I said.  
Me:"I'll have to choose who can crush this Gym with a Mega Evolution."  
I said.  
I raced into the Gym and I saw the Gym Leader's feet.  
Me:"I challenge you to a Gym Battle Team Rocket Leader Giovanni." "Don't go easy on me." "I'm a Nuzlocker."  
I said.  
Giovanni:"What's your name young woman?"  
He asked.  
Me:"Megan Kendell."  
I said.  
Giovanni:"I accept your challenge Megan Kendell."  
He said.  
I defeated Giovanni the Gym Leader and I got the Earth Badge.  
I defeated the Mewtwo robot and I left the Gym unharmed.  
Ash defeated the Gym Leader and he won the Earth Badge.  
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we healed up at the Pokémon Center.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Brock,Dylan,Ash,Misty,Angelina,Lotus and I are fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86, TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	61. It's Mr. Mime Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash Ketchum's mom Delia catches a Wild Level forty seven nonshiny male Mr. Mime from Kanto's Route 21 and she nicknames him Mimey.

The next day.   
It's 7:30 am on Sunday July the 19th 2026.   
We woke up and we got dressed.   
We ate breakfast in the lobby and we left the Pokemon Center.   
We arrived in Pallet Town and we saw Ash's mom talking with Professor Oak.   
We saw a girl and we saw a Wild Level forty seven nonshiny male Mr. Mime.   
Stella:"Mr. Mime please join my circus!" "I need performers!"   
She said.   
Mr. Mime:"Ok!" "I'll join your circus miss."   
He said.   
Delia walked over to the Mr. Mime and she gently touched one empty Pokeball to his head.   
Delia captured the Mr. Mime and she nicknamed him Mimey.   
Delia:"I didn't have any Pokemon at all." "Now I've got one."   
She said.   
Delia:"Mimey will help me out with the chores while you're training to become the Pokemon Master like your dad Ash." "He'll also get into the Pokemon Battles with me."   
She said.   
Ash:"That's awesome mother!" "You're a Pokemon Trainer now!"   
He said.   
After lunch.   
It's 12:30 pm.   
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we saved the circus.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	62. Showdown at the Poke-Corral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and we learn that the Kanto Region's Pokemon League is in two months.

We went into the Pokemon Laboratory and we saw Professor Oak's grandson Gary talking to his nonshiny male Alakazam.   
Gary called his Alakazam back and he smiled at us.   
Gary:"I was telling Alakazam about my strategy to win in the Kanto Region Pokemon League." "He agrees with me to use different Pokemon Types in the Pokemon Battles."   
He said.   
Me:"Gary your main Kanto Region Pokemon League Team consists of these Pokémon."  
I said.  
Me:"A Level fifty nine nonshiny male Mega Pidgeot,a Level sixty three nonshiny male Mega Blastoise and a Level sixty one nonshiny male Kanto Region Exeggutor."  
I said.  
Me:"A Level fifty nine male Arcanine,a Level fifty nine nonshiny male Rhydon and a Level fifty seven nonshiny male Mega Alakazam ."   
I said.   
Gary:"You're correct Megan." "That's my Team for the Kanto Region Pokemon League."   
He said.   
Professor Oak:"The Kanto Region's Pokemon League will start in two months everybody."   
He said.  
Professor Oak:"Two hundred Pokemon Trainers will show up for Pokemon Battles against the four Elite Four members."   
He said.   
Gary:"Sometimes they're not around."   
He said.  
Me:"Lorelei,Bruno,Agatha and Lance."   
I said.   
Me:"Lance is part of the G-Men and he's the Dragon Type Elite Four member of Kanto."   
I said.   
Me:"Oh and he's the Champion of Johto."   
I said.   
Me:"I'll have to use my strongest Pokemon for the Kanto Pokemon League."   
I said.   
Me:"Laura,Melody,Ariel,Sadie,Jacob and Amelia will be my Team for the Kanto Region Pokemon League."   
I said.   
Me:"Nonshiny female Mega Lucario,Shiny female Mega Metalynx and Shiny female Mega Electruxo."   
I said.   
Me:"Shiny female Mega Syrentide,Shiny male Mega Arbok and nonshiny female Mega Archilles."   
I said.   
Me:"Four Pokemon came over from the Tandor Region holding their Mega Stones and they had one for Jacob."   
I said.   
It's 1:00 pm.   
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.   
At 8:00 pm we stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	63. The Evolution Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the really famous Professor Westwood V and we stop the Team Rocket Trio again. I capture a Wild Level twenty six Shiny female Espurr from Shalour City over in the Kalos Region and I nickname her Mulan.

The next day.   
It's 7:00 am on Monday July the 20th 2026.   
We woke up and we got dressed.   
We ate breakfast in the kitchen and we left the house.   
Delia:"We're going to have a vacation at the Seafoam Islands." "You can do some training in the two caves where Articuno lives at."   
She said.   
Me:"I already captured a Shiny Articuno from the Kalos Region." "She's from the Sea Spirit's Den."   
I said.   
Delia:"Your Shiny Moltres is so beautiful Megan."   
She said.   
Gary Oak:"She'll be a great partner for you in that Kanto Region Pokemon League." "Zapdos too."   
He said.   
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.   
We met the Professor Westwood V and we watched the Slowpoke evolve.   
A Wild Level twenty six Shiny female Espurr from Shalour City over in the Kalos Region walked over to us and she gave me her plastic sword.   
Me:"Espurr your nickname is Mulan."   
I said.   
Me:"You're named after a Disney princess."   
I said.   
I captured Mulan in one empty Luxury Ball and I accessorized it with two purple star stickers.   
I fully evolved Mulan into her final form and I sent her to Professor Samuel Oak's laboratory.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	64. The Pi-Kahuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash's Pikachu Dylan decides that he wants to evolve into a Kanto Region Raichu and we watch him do it. We meet Victor a Pokemon Trainer and we watch him take on the really big wave Humunga-Dunga with Puka his Level sixty nine nonshiny male surfing Pikachu. We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and we send them blasting off.

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Tuesday July the 21st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
We ate breakfast and we left.  
Dylan:"Ashton I want to evolve right now." "I don't want to lose in Pokemon Battles."  
He said.  
Ash evolved his Pikachu Dylan and he smiled.  
Dylan looked in the ocean water and he saw his reflection.  
Dylan:"I'll raise my own family someday."  
He said.  
Me:"That's a really good idea Dylan." "Raising a little Pichu."  
I said.  
Dylan:"Megan I used to be a Pichu." "I was so adorable."  
He said.  
It's 8:15 am.   
After lunch.   
It's 12:30 pm.   
We met Victor and and we met Puka.   
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.   
Victor and Puka put their flag next to Jan's.   
It's 1:05 pm.   
We said goodbye to our new friend Victor and we left to continue our journey.   
Professor Oak,Gary Oak and Delia Ketchum are back in Pallet Town.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	65. Make Room For Gloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Potter and we meet Florinda. We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and we send them blasting off.

We arrived in Viridian City safely and we saw a nursery.   
Me:"Ash we're supposed to grab some fertilizer for your mom here."   
I said.   
Ash:"Ok." "Megan we'll run this very quick errand for my mom."   
He said.   
Potter saw me and he gasped.   
Potter:"So what brings you here girls and boys?"   
He asked.   
Me:"We need some fertilizer for Ash's mom sir."   
I said.   
Potter:"Hello miss." "I'm Potter."   
He said.   
Ash:"Hello Potter." "I'm Ashton."   
He said.   
Misty:"Hello Potter." "I'm Misty."   
She said.   
Brock:"Hello Potter." "I'm Brock."   
He said.   
Potter:"Please come inside and take a look around."   
He said.   
Potter:"Florinda will help you guys and girls out."   
He said.   
We met Florinda in her house and we met her Gloom.   
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.   
We got some fertilizer and we left after saying goodbye.   
We delivered the fertilizer to Delia and we went to the Kanto Pokemon League's gate on Route 22.   
It's 2:05 pm.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	66. Lights,Camera,Quack-tion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Schpielbunk and we star in his movie. We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and we send them blasting off.

We set up our campsite for the night and we sat down on the grass with our Pokemon.   
It's 2:20 pm.   
Katrina saw me and she gasped.   
Katrina raced over to me with her Raichu and she smiled.   
Katrina:"Hey miss." "Please battle against me." "I want to see what kind of Pokemon that you're raising for the Pokemon League."   
She said.  
Katrina:"By the way I'm Katrina."   
She said.   
Me:"Katrina my name is Megan Kendell not miss." "I accept your challenge." "My Mega Lucario Laura will easily defeat that Raichu."   
I said.   
I defeated Katrina and I danced around happily.   
Katrina:"Darn it." "I lost to a Mega Pokemon."   
She said.   
It's 2:35 pm.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.   
We met Schpielbunk and we shot a movie with him.   
Later that night.   
It's 8:30 pm.   
We watched the movie's preview and we clapped at the end.   
Two hours later.   
It's 10:30 pm.   
Misty,Angelina and I are fast asleep in the pink tent.   
Brock,Dylan and Ash are fast asleep in the blue tent.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	67. Go West Young Meowth

The next day.   
It's 7:00 am on Wednesday July the 22nd 2026.   
We woke up and we got dressed.   
We packed up our campsite and we went to the Celadon Theater to see the movie that our Pokemon were put in last night.   
Team Rocket's Meowh told us all about his very sad past and we hugged him.   
Me:"You need to have a nickname Meowth." "To tell you apart from other Meowths."   
I said.   
Meowth:"I do like the nickname Justin."   
He said.   
Me:"Ok." "That's your nickname from now on starting today."   
I said.   
Justin:"Now I won't get confused with those other Meowths."   
He said.  
Justin:"I'll go find Meowzie really quick." "I want to see what she thinks of my new nickname."   
He said.   
Justin found Meowzie and she told her about his new nickname.   
Meowzie gave him the thumbs up with her right paw and she smiled.   
Meowzie:"That's a really good name for you."   
She said.   
Justin:"How can you talk like me?"   
He asked.   
Meowzie:"I learned how to do it from you." "I've got a Timid Nature."   
She said.   
Justin:"So you watched me when I was learning how to talk for the very first time?" "That's awesome!"   
He said.  
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.   
Misty,Angelina and I are fast asleep in the pink tent.   
Brock,Dylan and Ash are fast asleep in the blue tent.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	68. To Master The Onix-pected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Bruno the Fighting Type Elite Four member at Mount Hideaway and we stop the rampaging Wild Level sixty nonshiny male Onix. Bruno frees a Wild Level fifty six nonshiny female Sandslash from in between Onix's body and he captures Onix. I defeat Bruno and I get some more $. We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and we send them blasting off.

The next day.   
It's 7:00 am on Thursday July the 23rd 2026.   
We woke up and we got dressed.   
We went up to Mount Hideway to train our Pokemon and we saw Elite Four Bruno training with his Level fifty five nonshiny Hitmonchan.   
It's 7:55 am.   
Bruno:"Hello there boys and girls." "I'm Bruno and this is Hitmonchan."   
He said.   
Me:"Can we have a Pokemon Battle please?"   
I asked.   
Bruno:"Yes." "We can miss." "I could use the training."   
He said.   
We introduced ourselves to Bruno and we bowed to show respect.   
I defeated Bruno and I got some more $.   
It's 8:15 am.   
Bruno:"Darn it." "I lost." "You're a really strong Pokemon Trainer Megan."   
He said.   
Me:"I'm going to battle in the Pokemon League very soon Bruno." "I'm cursed with the Nuzlocke."   
I said.   
Bruno:"Megan I heard about Lani your Shiny Liepard dying not too long ago." "I'm really sorry for your loss."   
He said.  
Bruno:"Maybe Agatha can help you to keep her soul at peace." "She's an expert on Ghost Types."   
He said.   
Me:"I'll do that Bruno." "Talk with Agatha because I don't want Lani's ghost to haunt me."   
I said.   
It's 8:20 am.   
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.   
We stopped the Wild Level sixty nonshiny male Onix from rampaging and Bruno carefully removed the Wild Level fifty six nonshiny female Sandslash.   
Bruno healed the Onix with one Hyper Potion and he captured him in one Pokeball.   
It's 8:50 am.   
We left the area after saying goodbye to Bruno and we continued onto the Pokemon League.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	69. The Ancient Puzzle of Pokemopolis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Eve the archaeologist at the ruins while doing some training for our Pokemon League battles later on and we save Pokemopolis. We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and we send them blasting off.

We arrived at some ruins and we took a break.   
Ash and I had a Pokemon Battle.   
I won and Ash lost.   
We met Eve and we helped her to solve a mystery.   
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.   
We're far away from the haunted ruins and we're fast asleep in the tents.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	70. Bad To The Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Jason and Jewel the sixteen year old Team Rocket members who stole eight Kanto Region Gym Badges from Otoshi a Pokemon Trainer. We learn that their parents are Jessie and James.

The next day.   
It's 7:00 am on Friday July the 24th 2026.   
We woke up and we got dressed.   
After lunch.   
It's 12:00 pm.   
Otoshi walked over to us and he sat down at our table.   
Otoshi:"Two teenagers stole my eight Gym Badges and to make things worse my Level sixty five Marowak ran away."   
He said.  
Otoshi:"I had trained with him day and night when I first got him at six years old." "I'm sixteen right now and I'll be seventeen soon."   
He said.   
Me:"What did they look like?"   
I asked.   
Otoshi:"The boy had green hair and the girl had blue hair." "Oh and they have a talking Sneasel."   
He said.   
Otoshi:"I didn't even get their names."   
He said.   
Me:"Maybe they're related to Jessie and James."   
I said.   
Otoshi:"The boy has blue eyes and the girl has purple eyes."   
He said.   
Me:"Hmm." "This is really strange." "I'll go check it out for you." "Ash will assist me."   
I said.   
Otoshi:"My name is Otoshi."   
He said.   
Brock:"Hello." "I'm Brock." "The girl next to me is Misty."   
He said.   
It's 12:10 pm.   
Ash and I took off running.   
Ash and I found the three Team Rocket members eating some food.   
Ash and I stormed over to them angrily.   
Me:"Laura front and center!"   
I shouted.   
Laura popped out of her Luxury Ball and she growled angrily at the Team Rocket members.   
Jewel:"What do you want?"   
She asked.   
Me:"Give those Gym Badges back to Otoshi right now!" "If you don't I'll defeat your Sneasel!"   
I shouted angrily.   
Ash:"Stealing is wrong!" "You could just go battle against the eight Gym Leaders!"   
He said.   
Jason:"If we win in the battle you're handing those Pokémon over to us."   
He said.   
Me:"Hell no!" "You're not taking my Pokemon away from me!" "I'm cursed with Nuzlocke!"   
I shouted angrily.  
Me:"Not too long ago I lost Lani my Liepard against Virbank City Gym Leader Roxie's twin sister Renee."   
I said.   
Me:"She saved Mia my Serperior from a Critical Hit Sludge Bomb Move." "Her death won't be in vain!"   
I said.   
Jewel:"Nidorina come on out."   
She said.   
Jason:"Nidorino come on out."   
He said.  
It's 12:30 pm.   
We defeated the two Team Rocket members and we took Ostoshi's eight badges back from them.   
Otoshi's Marowak came running over to us and he hit the two Team Rocket members with his Bonemerang Move.   
Nidorina,Nidorino and Sneasel are passed out on the ground.   
Marowak:"That's what you jerks get for stealing my Trainer's Gym Badges!"   
He shouted angrily.   
Jessie and James appeared from out of nowhere.   
Jewel and Jason turned around.   
Jessie:"Kids you're grounded for stealing Otoshi's Gym Badges."   
She said.   
James:"Hand over your cell phones right now." "Three weeks." "Don't make it four."   
He said.   
Jason and Jewel turned their cell phones off.   
Jason and Jewel handed them to their parents.   
James:"You can't steal those Gym Badges from Pokemon Trainers."   
He said.   
Jessie:"You have to earn them with your Pokemon." "We helped you to catch your first Pokemon six years ago."   
She said.   
Jason:"Dad we'll go defeat the Gym Leaders." "Then we'll crush everyone in this Pokemon League."   
He said.   
Jewel:"We'll have to do it next year."   
She said.   
Me:"I'll take both of you to the six Gyms with April my Shiny Mega Alakazam." "Then you'll have to battle both of my Gym Leader friends."   
I said.   
Jason:"Wow!" "I've always wanted to own a Shiny Mega Alakazam."   
He said.   
Jewel:"I've never met a human from the Real World before until now."   
She said.   
Me:"Lately I've been thinking about joining you guys." "I didn't want anyone to know."   
I said.   
Me:"I've been treated badly by my narcissistic dad in the Real World."   
I said.   
Me:"He ruined my life." "I got a restraining order on him so that he can't ground me anymore from the electronic devices."   
I said.   
Me:"I'm almost thirty two years old." "He needs to leave me alone!"   
I said.   
Jessie:"We'll have to speak with our Boss Giovanni about this."   
She said.   
James:"We'll come and find you right after we're done speaking with him."   
He said.   
Me:"I just want to teach him a very important lesson." "He can't control me anymore."   
I said.   
Me:"I live on my own in a three bedroom house." "I got six pets in my house."   
I said.  
Ash:"I'll help you out with your dad problem Megan." "He shouldn't treat you like that."   
He said.   
Jessie,James,Justin,Jason and Jewel left in their Meowth balloon.   
We gave the eight Gym Badges back to Otoshi and we continued on our adventure to the Pokemon League.   
It's 12:45 pm.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	71. All Fired Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive at the Pokemon League and we sign up for the Battles. Ashton and me. We stop the Team Rocket Trio again and we send them blasting off. Jewel and Jason win all eight of the Kanto Gym Badges from all of the Gym Leaders. The twins Jason and Jewel show us their five newly caught Pokemon. The Team Rocket twins Jason and Jewel enter the Pokemon League.

After dinner.   
It's 6:30 pm.   
Me:"I'm ready to sleep." "I'm exhausted from eating too much."   
I said.   
Brock:"We're almost there everyone."   
He said.   
Jason and Jewel raced over to us.   
Jason and Jewel showed us the six Gym Badges.   
Jason and Jewel showed us their five new Pokemon.   
Me:"Nidoqueen,Rhyperior,Steelix,Rapidash,Electivire and Golem are weak to Ground Type Moves."   
I said.   
Ash:"Nidoking,Venomoth,Victreebel,Vileplume,Beedrill and Machamp are weak to Psychic Type Moves."   
He said.   
Jewel:"Doesn't my Team make me look cool?"   
She asked.   
Me:"Yeah." "It does."   
I said.   
Jewel walked over to me and she gave my Lucario a red headband from her bag.   
It's 6:40 pm.   
Jewel:"Lucario that headband will make everyone know you're a girl."   
She said.   
Laura:"Jewel my nickname is Laura." "Thank you for the gift."   
She said.   
Jewel:"That's a really cute nickname for you." "You're welcome by the way."   
She said.   
I carefully put the red headband on my nonshiny female Mega Lucario Laura's head and I tied the thing up with my hands.   
Jewel the Team Rocket member looked at my Lucario Laura's headband and she gave me one thumb up with her left hand.   
Me:"I've been wanting to find a purple or red bandanna for Laura."   
I said.  
Me:"Everyone in this Pokemon League needs to know that she's a female." "Not a male."   
I said.  
Me:"Lucarios are always that." "Females are very rare."   
I said.   
Jewel:"That's true." "Female Lucarios are very rare to come across."   
She said.  
It's 6:50 pm.   
The twins Jason and Jewel defeated Gym Leader Brock for the Boulder Badge.   
The twins Jason and Jewel defeated Gym Leader Misty for the Cascade Badge.   
Me:"From now on we're going to be rivals Jason and Jewel!"   
I said.   
Jason:"Ok." "Megan from now on my sister Jewel and I are going to be your rivals."   
He said.   
It's 6:55 pm.   
We arrived at the Pokemon League building and we signed up for the battles.   
Ash,Jason,Jewel and me.   
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.   
Ash took the torch and he lit the flame.   
Me:"Yahoo!" "The Pokemon League battles start first thing tomorrow morning!" "I can't wait to see who my opponent is."   
I said.   
Jason:"Hopefully you'll get to have a Pokemon Battle against Gary Oak someday Megan."   
He said.   
Jewel:"I've got a feeling that you're going to battle against me tomorrow Megan."   
She said.   
Me:"I'll just have to wait and see who my opponent is Jewel." "Oh and Jason too."   
I said.   
Later that night.   
It's 10:30 pm.   
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedrooms and we're ready for the Pokemon Battles.   
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	72. Round One-Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton Ketchum defeats Mandi out on the Water Field and he advances to the next round. Ashton's Krabby evolves into a Kingler and he becomes a whole lot stronger. Gary Oak defeats his opponent Jewel Anderson out on the Ice Field and he advances to the next round. I defeat Jason Anderson out on the Grass Field and I advance to the next round.

The next day.   
It's 7:00 am on Saturday July the 25th 2026.   
We woke up and we got dressed.   
We ate our breakfast in the cafeteria and we brushed our teeth in the bedrooms.   
I walked over to the front desk with Laura my nonshiny Mega Lucario and I showed the lady my Pokedex.   
It's 7:55 am.   
The lady had me go through a random selection of Pokemon Trainers and a very familiar face popped up which shocked the both of us.   
Lady:"Your opponent is Jason Anderson the Team Rocket member Megan." "He's on the Grass Field."   
She said.   
Me:"I had a gut feeling that he would be my opponent."   
I said.   
Lady:"You can only use three of your Pokémon in these upcoming battles."   
She said.   
Me:"I'm not giving you my Pokemon." "You'll get cursed with Nuzlocke."   
I said.   
Lady:"Oh my gosh!" "You're that faller from the Real World who stopped the Team Rocket Trio in Viridian City from stealing hurt Pokémon."   
She said.   
Me:"Yeah." "That was me." "Ashton Ketchum helped out too."   
I said.   
Ash and Gary walked over to me.   
It's 8:00 am.   
Gary Oak:"I'll see you guys later." "I'm going to defeat my opponent on the Ice Field." "Choose your three Pokémon wisely."   
He said.   
Ash:"I'll use Krabby,Squirtle and Dylan for this battle."   
He said.   
Ash sent Ivysaur back to the Professor and he added Krabby to the Team.   
It's 8:05 am.   
Me:"Lady for my three on three Single Pokemon Battle on the Grass Field against Jason Anderson the member of Team Rocket later on today I'm going to use Amelia,Melody and Ariel my Mega Pokemon from the Region of Tandor."   
I said.  
Lady:"Ok." "I'll write that down for you Megan."   
She said.   
Me:"Amelia the nonshiny Archilles,Melody the Shiny Metalynx and Ariel the Shiny Electruxo."   
I said.   
Me:"Sadie the Shiny female Mega Syrentide,Jacob the Shiny male Mega Arbok and Laura the nonshiny Mega Lucario."   
I said.   
Lady:"That's a very impressive Team for you Megan."   
She said.   
Me:"I looked at all of the Pokemon that I had caught so far inside of the Pallet Town laboratory."   
I said.   
Me:"Then I made up my Team for the Kanto Region's Pokemon League." "My Lucario Laura helped me out."   
I said.   
Me:"It's too bad that Lani my Shiny Liepard couldn't help me out with the nine other Unova Region Gym Battles."   
I said.  
Me:"She died against Renee the Poison Type Gym Leader from Virbank City to protect Mia my Shiny Serperior."   
I said.   
Me:"Her sacrifice won't be in vain." "She's our guardian angel."   
I said.   
It's 8:10 am.   
I called Laura back to the Luxury Ball and I went out to the Grass Battlefield.   
I saw Jason on the other side spinning a Pokeball on his left finger without dropping it and I waved at him.  
Jason:"It's about time that you finally arrived Megan." "I've been waiting patiently."   
He said.   
Me:"I'm very sorry about that Jason!" "I had to pick three Pokemon from my belt for this battle."   
I said.   
Jason:"Go Beedrill!"   
He shouted.   
Me:"Amelia front and center!"   
I shouted.   
Amelia popped out of her Luxury Ball and she roared.   
Beedrill popped out of his Pokeball and he buzzed.   
Referee:"Megan gets to call the first Move!"   
He said.   
Me:"Amelia use your Flame Impact Move!"   
I shouted.   
Jason:"Beedrill use your Cross Poison Move!"   
He shouted.  
I defeated Jason the Team Rocket member and I went onto the next round.  
Ash defeated Mandi and he went onto the next round.  
Gary defeated Jewel and he went onto the next round.  
Ash,Gary and I got our Pokémon healed up.  
Ash:"Megan take a look at my Krabby." "He evolved into a Kingler."  
He said.  
I looked at Ash's Kingler and I gave him a thumbs up.  
Me:"Congrats." "He's so strong now."  
I said.  
Gary Oak:"I'll see you guys later."  
He said.  
Gary left the room and he went to the battlefield.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	73. Fire and Ice

Ash left the area and he won his second battle on the Rock Field.  
Ash healed up his Pokémon at the desk and he went into the Ice Field.  
Ash defeated Pete Pebbleman and he healed his Pokémon again.  
Ash:"Megan I won two more battles."  
He said.  
Me:"I saw those battles Ash."  
I said.  
Ash's Squirtle glowed brightly and he evolved into a Wartortle.  
Ash:"Wow!" "I got a Wartortle."  
He said.  
Me:"This is so awesome!"  
I said.  
Me:"I haven't gotten my next opponent yet."  
I said.  
Ash:"My next opponent is Jeanette Fisher."  
He said.  
Me:"She's got a really tough Scyther."  
I said.  
It's 10:50 am.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	74. The Fourth Round Rumble

Gary got defeated by Melissa and he went back to Pallet Town.  
Ash defeated Jeanette Fisher and he went onto the next round.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
Me:"I want to make a brand new friend."  
I said.  
Ash:"Me too."  
He said.  
Me:"My next opponent is going to be Melissa."  
I said.  
I defeated Melissa and I healed my Pokémon.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	75. A Friend In Deed

It's 1:30 pm.  
Five hours later.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We went to the restaurant and we got into the elevator.  
Brock,Misty,Ash,Dylan,Laura and me.  
Professor Oak and Delia are with us.  
Ritchie:"Hey!" "Wait for me!"  
He said.  
Professor Oak held the doors open and the boy got in with us.  
Me:"Hello." "I'm Megan Kendell." "This is my Lucario Laura."  
I said.  
Ritchie:"Hello everyone." "I'm Ritchie."  
He said.  
The power went off and the elevator stopped.  
Me:"Ariel can help us out."  
I said.  
Ariel popped out of her Luxury Ball and she looked around.  
Me:"Ariel use your Thunderbolt Move to get the power on."  
I said.  
Ariel turned the power on and she wagged her tail happily.  
Ritchie:"Wow!" "I've never seen a Pokémon like that before."  
He said.  
Me:"This is a Shiny Electruxo Pokémon from the Region of Tandor." "She's one of the Starter Pokémon."  
I said.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
We returned all of the stolen Pokémon and we ate dinner inside of the restaurant.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep inside of the Pokémon Center and we're ready for all of the battles tomorrow.  
I'm going to defeat Assunta and Ash is going to defeat Ritchie.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	76. Friend and Foe Alike

The next day.  
It's 7:00 am on Sunday July the 26th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
We ate our breakfast in the cafeteria and we brushed our teeth in the bathroom.  
Ash lost to Ritchie in the battle because his Charizard wouldn't listen to him and he ended up in the top sixteen.  
I defeated Assunta the Pokemon Trainer and I went to the next round.  
I learned that my final opponent is Ritchie and I healed my team.  
It's 9:30 am.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	77. Friends to the End

I defeated Ritchie the Pokemon Trainer and I became the Indigo League Champion.  
We left the stadium and we healed up the Pokémon.  
We stopped the Team Rocket Trio again and we sent them blasting off.  
Ritchie said goodbye to us and he left our group to capture more Pokémon.  
We arrived in Viridian City and we walked out to Route 1.  
We arrived in Pallet Town and we looked at our new Pokémon League badges.  
Me:"I can't believe that I'm the Kanto Region Champion."  
I said.  
Ash:"You deserved it." "You're a really good Pokémon Trainer."  
He said.  
The Chapter Ends.  
This is the finale of my story.  
I hoped that you loved it Pokemongirl21589,midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
